Aventura Virtual Overwatch
by BibbleSan
Summary: Un chico común y corriente despierta dentro de su juego favorito, sin embargo, todo es confusión, esto podría llegar a ser peor que SAO o podría ser la mejor aventura de su vida, para lograr volver al mundo real. [ZaryaXMei] [PharahXMercy] [RoadhogXJunkrat] [TracerXEmily]
1. Inmersión

" **Inmersión"**

Hola chicos he vuelto una vez más con un nuevo fic, (después de años de no actualizar nada), esta vez con un fanfic de Overwatch. Lector POV.

Por favor dar amor en los reviews. Espero les guste (^_^)

 **Xxx**

 **Era una noche de sábado, me encontraba jugando una vez más, mi juego favorito…**

 **Overwatch…**

 **Mi personaje favorito hasta ahora había sido Tracer, además de haberme enamorado de su personaje, la verdad es que me fascinaba su jugabilidad.**

 **Recuerdo aquella noche de mi inmersión, esa noche me dormí hasta tarde…**

-Vamos chicos- grite furioso mientras contenía a la Widowmaker del otro equipo de pasar con el coche de carga.

-Voy en camino- grito un compañero que para mi suerte tenia a Bastion.

Lamentablemente Widowmaker había logrado matarme pero mi compañero llego justo a tiempo para acabar con ella.

-Queda un minuto- grito otro compañero que tenía a Diva

-Todos a la base- grite algo emocionado por como estuvimos conteniéndolos hasta la muerte desde hace un rato.

Yo con Tracer y mi compañero con Diva estuvimos defendiendo con el apoyo de Bastion.

No sé cuándo se acabó el tiempo de la partida sin embargo, recuerdo que caí satisfecho sobre mi silla al escuchar.

" **VICTORIA"**

No sé cuánto tiempo más estuve frente a mi PC jugando como loco, pero recuerdo, que al final caí rendido sobre mi teclado.

-Mañana volveré a jugar- me dije a mi mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba arrastrar por el sueño.

 _Al día siguiente…_

-¡Hey!- escuche como una voz me gritaba en el oído para que me despertara _¿¡No le había dicho a mi madre que no me molestara este fin!?_

-Déjame en paz- dije apretando más los ojos.

-¡Te digo que despiertes!- volvió a decir aquella voz al momento que sentía una patada en mi estómago, no me había percatado por mi estado somnoliento, pero aquella voz no era que yo reconociera.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, me encontré con la imagen más genial y aterradora de toda mi vida.

Ahí parada frente a mí, se encontraba _Lena Oxton_ alias Tracer, viéndome con una cara de furia mientras me apuntaba con sus pistolas de pulso, detrás de ella se encontraba Winston apuntándome con su cañón tesla y a lo lejos podía observar fuera de donde sea que me encontrara a otros, personajes del juego, era como un sueño.

Bueno… _¿Era un sueño? ¿No?_ _La verdad es que esa patada se sintió muy real._

Tracer acerco más sus pistolas a mi cara y me miro amenazante, algo que de verdad nunca me imaginé ver.

-Ahora dime ¿¡Quién eres!?- dijo presionando las pistolas en mi garganta.

-Bueno yo…- me quede en blanco, no sabía cómo responder, la verdad no lo recordaba, recordaba a mi madre, la noche anterior, pero mi nombre… _¿¡Cuál es mi nombre!?_

-¿Y bien?- dijo una vez más la chica de traje naranja, fulminándome con la mirada.

-No lo sé- pronuncie aquellas palabras con algo de miedo, Tracer frunció el ceño mostrando su incredulidad.

-Muy bien…- dijo retirando las armas y alejándose de mi hacia la otra habitación _¿Me salve?_ – Winston- dijo mirándome de reojo- Ya sabes que hacer- _¿¡Espera!? ¿¡Que!?_

-Muy bien chico listo, ahora vas a hablar- dijo golpeado sus puños y acercándose amenazante.

-¡Espera!- grite mientras me alejaba arrastrándome del gran simio -¡Lo juro, no lo recuerdo!- dije muerto de miedo viendo como mis palabras eran ignoradas y el gran animal continuaba acercándose.

-Claro chico yo te creo- dijo una vez que me tenía acorralado en una pared de la habitación, lanzando un golpe directo hacia mí, sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de darme, algo raro ocurrió.

Una especie de escudo negro, hecho de muchos pequeños cuadros negros, paró su golpe, haciendo que Winston saliera volando hasta la otra pared de la habitación.

 _¿Qué diablos había sido eso?_

No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar, ya que inmediatamente, se abrió la puerta por la que antes había salido Tracer, disparando una ráfaga de balas hacia mí, la cual fue parada por el mismo escudo de antes.

Ahora el escudo no había desparecido y me di cuenta de que esos pequeños cuadros, disminuyeron después de aquella ráfaga además de que cada uno parecía tener un fragmento de algún código, que asimilaban el código de la película de _Matrix._

Lleno de miedo corrí fuera de la habitación seguido por Tracer la cual rápidamente me alcanzo y continúo su ráfaga de balas.

Me percate que estaba en una planta debajo de la típica base de cada mapa, y justo cuando estaba a punto de lograr salir de la base apareció.

Mei, un personaje defensivo que antes admiraba por la forma en que se podía usar para ralentizar a los enemigos, ahora me había encerrado dentro de la base con un muro de hielo, que desgraciadamente no logre destruir por más que lo golpe.

Mi escudo se reducía a cada momento mientras veía como un Winston enojado venia directo a embestirme.

Tracer lanzo su bomba de pulso hacia mí, la cual fue detenida gracias a mi escudo, sin embargo después de eso, este se desvaneció.

Voltee aterrado hace Winston que sin titubear me embistió contra la pared de hielo, sintiendo como atravesaba aquella barrera, sentí como empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

Antes de desmallarme por completo logre observe como Winston me cargaba de regreso al piso inferior.

-El será un problema- eso fue lo último que logre oír antes de caer noqueado.

 **Xxx**

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el cap. puede que haya sido algo corto y que no haya incluido a todos los personajes, pero sinceramente, hubiera sido algo complicado meterlos a todos de golpe. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gusta, no olviden dejar su amor en los reviews. Síganme en Facebook, BibbleSan, ¡Ya tengo página! Yei~

Prometo no tardar tanto en poner el siguiente cap. Nos leemos luego


	2. El Tutorial

" **El tutorial"**

¡Qué tal chicos! Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo cap. Esta vez trate de hacerlo más largo y creo que el resultado es bastante bueno, así que espero que lo disfruten. Sin más he aquí el cap.

 **Xxx**

 **Me encontraba en mi cama, sentía los débiles rayos del sol entrar por la ventana hasta dar con mi cara, que odioso.**

 **Ahora estaba despierto pero me niego a abrir los ojos, es como una protesta contra la mañana, para decirle que no importa cuánto insista no me obligara a abrir los ojos.**

-¿Estas despierto?- oigo una voz a lo lejos, de seguro mi madre- ¡Hey!- un grito en la oreja, genial.

Abro los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con una imagen que hizo que callera de la cama en la que me encontraba.

-¿¡Mercy!?- grite aterrado al ver a la científica parada junto a la cama.

-¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?- cuestiono confundida mirando tumbado en el suelo.

-Eh… bueno… veras…- comencé a balbucear en el suelo ante la impresión, ¡Esto no es sueño! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Y aterrador!

-Eso tratamos de averiguar- dijo otra voz en la habitación- Pero al parecer no recuerda nada- Tracer, parada en la entrada de la habitación, con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Mercy- Andando- dijo viéndome de reojo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Me levante rápidamente y comencé a seguirla a un piso superior, donde se encontraba Winston, Diva y además el Soldado 76.

-Bien este es el chico- dijo Tracer rápidamente para colocarse junto a los otros, ¡Dios esto es tan genial! ¡Estoy muriendo de miedo!

Nos acomodamos en una mesa cercana donde nos sentamos, después de acomodarnos, todos se me quedaron viendo, hasta que el silencio incomodo fue roto por Winston.

-Así que…- dijo verificando unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa sobre mí- ¿Por qué no empezamos por quién eres?

-Bueno… como ya les había dicho no recuerdo mi nombre, sinceramente ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue aquí- Winston agrego esos datos a lo que parecía ser mi "archivo"

-Bueno que nos dices de tus habilidades ¿Qué fue eso?- esta vez hablo Tracer, aunque algo más calmada.

-Miren, no sé nada ¿ok?- dije levantando un poco la voz- Todo esto es nuevo para mí.

-Empecemos por algo más simple- menciono esta vez Diva- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Estaba en mi cada en el computador jugando Overwat- ¿¡Esperen es seguro hablar de eso!?

-¿Overwat? – dijo Tracer analizando lo que acababa de comentar, ¡Mierda! Olvide que ellos no saben que son parte de un juego… hablando de eso ¿Por qué no están en alguna partida?

-Un momento… ¡Tu sabias de nosotros!- esta vez fue el soldado 76 el que hablo, parándose bruscamente de la mesa, acercándose a mí.

 **-** Bueno si… pero- ¿¡Ahora como explico esto!?- Verán yo…

-Si explicas todo será más fácil- esta vez Winston detuvo al enorme hombre que se dirigía a mí.

-Está bien- dije dispuesto a contrales del juego- Pero deben prometer que me creerán- dije tratando de asegurarme de que no me matarían después de lo que les diría.

-Hay una forma de asegurarnos de eso- dijo Tracer sonriendo algo malévola del otro lado de la mesa.

-¿¡Un detector de mentiras!?- esa máquina no parecía un detector de mentiras, parecía una silla eléctrica.

-Tranquilo, si dices la verdad no sufrirás- dijo Tracer riendo por lo bajo.

-Es seguro mientras digas la verdad- me dijo Winston mientras me indicaba que me sentara en la silla.

Después de ajustar algunas cosas comenzaron las preguntas.

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre?- supongo que tratan de asegurarse de que no intento atacarlos o algo por el estilo.

-No- la maquina soltó sonido como procesando lo que acababa de decir hasta que se detuvo dejando ver una luz verde que para mi suerte, significaba que dije la verdad.

-Bien, algo más difícil- dijo el Soldado 76 viéndome de reojo- ¿Sabes quiénes son los integrantes de Overwatch?- ¿¡Como esperaba que contestara algo así!? Si decía que si probablemente creerían que soy un espía.

-S-Si- dije tartamudeando, luz verde.

-¿Tratas de dañar a alguien dentro de Overwatch?

-No- luz verde

-Bien, ahora dinos tu historia- dijo Winston comenzando a monitorear la maquina el mismo.

-Bien- aquí voy, espero que me crean- Verán, yo me encontraba jugando Overwatch, es un juego Online de primera persona que salió hace poco, me quede jugando hasta tarde y cuando desperté me encontré en su base, dije que conocía a todos porque, en el juego viene la información de cada uno de ustedes, incluyendo al agente con la que han estado peleando, no sé cómo llegue aquí, ni logro recordar mi nombre, lo único que quiero es regresar de dónde vengo y los dejare en paz.

 _Unas horas después…_

-¿Entonces todos somos parte de un juego?- me pregunto Diva por enésima vez desde mi confesión hace unas horas.

-Sí, eso es correcto- la verdad después de un rato se perdía el encanto de tener a tus personajes favoritos junto a ti.

-Aun no lo puedo creer- Tracer se encontraba algo confundida y por lo que podía ver, algo asustada.

-La verdad a mí también me cuesta creerlo- menciono Winston reflexionando, la verdad lo comprendía, no es fácil asimilar que todo lo que conoces, es solo un juego y que fuiste creado por unos programadores solo porque pensaron que sería muy divertido y entretenido para las masas.

-Bueno y…- otra vez Diva- ¿Quiénes son los más famosos?- esta vez su pregunta llevaba una cierta emoción, quería oír que era ella y yo lo sabía.

-Lamento desilusionarte pero el más querido de toso ustedes es Lúcio- no pude evitar reírme internamente al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-¡Pero él ni siquiera está afiliado a Overwatch!- dijo haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña el cual he decir, fue muy tierno.

-Tu tampoco lo estas y sin embargo aquí estas- dije divertido, mirando su puchero.

-Para tu información llevo 72 horas siendo parte de Overwatch- menciono triunfante.

Hasta ahora no me había detenido a observar bien a los grandes personajes de mi juego favorito debido al miedo, pero viéndolos de cerca, Winston era un enorme simio, más de lo que aparentaba, el Soldado 76 parecía una especie de Terminator.

Las chicas por otro lado, era todo lo que uno esperaría, eran agradables y juguetonas, y por supuesto, eran hermosas, era la recompensa perfecta por haber terminado dentro del juego.

Sin embargo falto una para completar mi fantasía… Widowmaker, supongo que después de todo, esto si es como el mundo real, hay "buenos" y "malos"

Aunque ahora descubrí que el soldado 76 si era agente de Overwatch, y que Diva ahora lo era ¡Si pudiera poner esto en los foros!

Ahora creo que terminare de sacar algunos datos más antes de que comiencen a pregunta más sobre mí, me siento como niño en Navidad, esto es tan emocionante que creo que podría morir.

 _Al día siguiente…_

-¿Cómo esperas que le demos una noticia así a todo el grupo?- pregunto Diva a Winston mientras este trataba de grabar un mensaje para todos.

-Bueno, si no se los décimos podría ser peor- dijo volteándome a ver- Ven, tu grabaras el mensaje.

-¿¡Yo!?- esto no podía ser y si todos me tomaban como un mentiroso o algo peor.

-Tranquilo yo te presentare- bueno eso era algo, pero no quitaba que creyeran cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo genio si no tiene nombre?- dijo Tracer quien se encontraba recargada en una pared de junto.

-¡Claro que tengo!- defendí rápidamente- Simplemente no lo recuerdo-

-Es lo mismo- volvió a decir esta vez rodando los ojos.

-¿Importa mucho?- pregunto Winston tratando de evadir el tema del nombre.

-Por supuesto que si simio- dijo Diva acercándose a mi rápidamente- El nombre es lo más importante si quieres ser miembro de Overwatch.

-¿Voy a ser miembro?- no recuerdo haber firmado nada.

-Pero claro, sino no estarías aquí- menciono el simio mientras me veía atentamente- ¿Qué tal Steve?- dijo triunfante.

-¿Steve?- pregunto Diva algo incrédula- Yo pensaba en algo más como Sombra o El defensor.

-Pero tiene que ajustarse bien a sus habilidades- dijo Tracer mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué tal Shi?- dijo Diva algo divertida.

-Pascal- Winston

-El eslabón perdido- Tracer

-Alíen- Diva

-Y si nos quedamos con algo menos llamativo como ¿Guardián? O ¿Qué tal algo de una letra o número?- mencione viendo como comenzaron a poner nombres al azar.

-Por lo mientras serás el sin nombre- dijo Winston prendiendo su cámara para empezar el mensaje.

Después de 4 intentos de grabar el mensaje al fin logre contar todo lo ocurrido desde mí llegada en un pequeño mensaje de apenas 2 minutos.

-Ahora solo queda esperar- dijo Winston apagando su cámara- Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¡Bienvenido a Overwatch!- menciono el científico mientras me daba un doloroso apretón de manos.

-Gracias- dije sonriendo, mientras ignoraba el dolor.

-Eso es amigo- dijo Diva saltando a mi espalda mientras se jalaba de mi cuello, lo cual me empezaba a asfixiar.

Mi cuello estaba en el infierno, sin embargo mi espalda se encontraba en el cielo, ante el rosa con el cuerpo de Diva.

-Felicidades- dijo Tracer secamente para después desaparecer rápidamente de la habitación.

Sin previo aviso, una alarma comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar, con el mensaje repetitivo de "Intruso"

-Dime chico ¿Tienes experiencia en combate?- lo cual negué asustado con la cabeza- Pues considéralo tu entrenamiento- dijo Winston para salir de la habitación rápidamente.

Después de que todos estuvieran armados salimos a la parte más externa de la base.

-¡No es justo ustedes tienen armas!- dije viendo a mis ahora compañeros, armados para pelear.

-Ten y no la pierdas- dijo Diva lanzándome desde su Meca su pistola de luz, regalándome una sonrisa rápida antes de regresar dentro de su Meca.

Inspeccionamos el lugar sin embargo no encontramos nada hasta que, un disparo justo dirigido hacia mí fue parado por mi barrera de cubos de código.

-Widowmaker- menciono Winston por lo bajo mientras todos comenzaban a moverse rápidamente, preparándose para pelear.

-¡Cuídense puede que no venga sola!- grito Soldado 76 mientras soltaba una ráfaga en contra de aquella mujer quien la esquivo rápidamente.

-Veo que tienen un nuevo integrante- su voz retumbo por todo el lugar como un eco- Que bien- menciono desde su escondite.

-¡Muéstrate!- grito Tracer claramente enojada.

-Pero si es la niña ingenua- menciono Widowmaker divertida- ¿Aun no superas esa noche?- menciono

Entonces la vi tratando de pasar desapercibida sobre un ducto de ventilación, apunte justo a la cabeza, pero como le dije antes a Winston, yo no tenía entrenamiento.

La bala ni siquiera le rozo, simplemente paso por un lado, aunque yo llamaría a esto un tiro de suerte, ya que la bala dio a uno de los cables que sostenían el ducto haciéndola caer, para después ser aplastada por el ducto.

-¡WOW!- grito Diva desde su Meca, bajando rápidamente de le para quitarme la pistola de luz de la mano y examinarla- ¿¡Como hiciste eso!?- dijo verificando que no había nada raro en su arma.

-Tiro de suerte- dije algo divertido viendo su expresión de asombro, la verdad las personalidades de cada uno eran muy diferentes a como las hubiera esperado, aunque el juego no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Después de mi "épico" tiro como lo denomino Diva llevaron a Widowmaker a una celda como en la que yo estuve, solo que esta vez, le colocaron cadenas.

-La interrogaremos mañana- dijo Soldado 76 cerrando la celda- Buen tiro novato- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro en signo de aprobación.

Esto de quedar atrapado en el juego no fue tan malo al final, puede que incluso me llegue a acostumbrar a esto. Aun así quisiera volver a mi hogar y ver cómo van las cosas antes de que algo se salga de control.

 **¿Qué pasara ahora con nuestro héroe? ¿Qué nombre se le asignara al nuevo miembro de Overwatch? ¿Será que a Winston le de Diabetes? ¿Había una segunda intención en el ataque de Widowmaker? Esto y más en el siguiente episodio de "Aventura Virtual"**

 ***inserte música de pokemon***

 **Xxx**

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el cap. a mí me parece que quedo bien, sinceramente me entretuve mucho escribiendo el cap. Dejando eso de lado les tengo un concurso a todos los que sean seguidores de este fic, agregare 3 personajes, ustedes pueden inventarlos, habilidades, no se una pareja, apariencia, edad, actitud. Elegiré a los 3 más creativos. Sin más gracias por leer y no olviden dar amor en los Reviews y síganme en Facebook: BibbleSan.


	3. Entrenamiento y Visitas

" **Entrenamiento y Visitas"**

¡Qué tal chicos! He aquí un nuevo cap. de Overwatch, para aclarar algunas cosas con respecto a el harem, si habrá harem, sin embargo es una sorpe así que aún no diré nada, sobre las posibles parejas para los personajes agregados solo podre aceptar algunas debido al harem del protagonista, una cosa más que añadir es que todas las personalidades de los personajes agregados serán temerosos, al menos en el principio, ya que no creo que alguien pueda estar muy tranquilo si despierta dentro de un juego sin poder volver. Sin más he aquí el cap.

 **Xxx**

-¿¡Exactamente cuál es el propósito de esto!?- mencione algo enojado y nervioso viendo como Tracer se preparaba a abrir una ráfaga de balas sobre mí.

-Aprender más sobre tu habilidad y como controlarla- la voz de Winston sonó en las bocinas de la habitación- Como aun no sabes controlar tu habilidad, esta es la única manera de que exprese- corto la comunicación seguida de un pequeño clic que fue la señal para Tracer.

Tracer lanzo una corta ráfaga de balas hacia mí causando la aparición del escudo de cuadros de código.

-Muy bien chico comencemos- dijo Tracer quien sería mi instructora en esto que ella misma bautizo "presentación de poderes"- Lo primero que intentaremos será canalizar tu poder.

-¿Canalizarlo?- ¿A qué se refería exactamente? Sinceramente esta chica debe empezar a ser más específica.

-Quiero que intentes hacer más denso tu escudo- dijo guardando sus pistolas viéndome seria.

¿Cómo se supone que hare eso? Bueno… si el escudo fuera una parte de mí, supongo que solo debería de hacerlo, como mover un brazo o un dedo.

Comencé a concertarme logrando que mi escudo se concentrara solo en mi campo de visión dejando el demás espacio alrededor mío libre de los "cuadros de código".

 _Unas horas después…_

-¡Rápido!- Tracer continuaba lanzando ráfagas de balas donde mi escudo era menos denso para que yo las bloqueara, sin embargo, comenzaba a aumentar tanto la velocidad con lo que las ráfagas se emitían, causando un gran cansancio además de la rápida eliminación de mi escudo.

-¡Para!- grite viendo como mi escudo desaparecía dramáticamente ante las rápidas ráfagas de balas.

-¡Aun no!- dijo aumentando aún más la velocidad de sus ataques.

-¡Espera! ¡Por favor!- mi escudo se reducía ahora a solo unos cuantos cuadros que estaban siendo pulverizados en segundos- ¡Basta!

Sentí una gran descarga de adrenalina mientras veía como una gran nube negra se materializaba delante de mí dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Tracer, golpeándola contra la pared de la habitación dejándola inconsciente.

-Dije basta- musite antes de caer rendido sobre mis rodillas, logrando escuchar unos pasos dentro de la habitación.

Desperté unas horas después en la enfermería recostado en una camilla, observe como Mercy se encontraba en otra camilla revisando nada más y nada menos que a la misma Tracer.

-¿Despertaste?- dijo acercándose a donde me encontraba dejando a Tracer con una pequeña toalla húmeda en la frente.

-¿Qué paso?- cuestione sentándome lentamente en la camilla.

-Al parecer Tracer no se controló durante el entrenamiento y tú te defendiste cómo pudiste- dijo acercándose a un escritorio cercano tomando un vaso con pastillas y otro con agua –Ten, calmaran la fatiga- tome las pastillas y voltee a ver a mi compañera de enfermería.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunte viendo de reojo a nuestra cuidadora quien anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta.

-Por supuesto, solo la golpeaste muy duro- dijo parándose de su escritorio hacia su camilla para volver a remojar la toalla.

Después de unas cuantas horas en la enfermería Tracer al fin salió, si las miradas pudieran asesinar estoy seguro de que ya me encontraría tres metros bajo tierra.

-Parece que ahora puede controlar su habilidad- menciono alegre Winston mientras veía las grabaciones de la anterior "presentación de poderes".

-Supongo- Tracer continuaba viéndome desde la esquina de la habitación matándome con la mirada.

-Eso fue cansado- dije evitando la mirada asesina de Tracer.

-¿Por qué no van a mirar a la prisionera?, mientras revisare la situación de nuestros invitados- Tracer salió de la habitación rápidamente mientras yo trataba de alcanzarla.

El Soldado 76 estaba haciendo guardia cuando bajamos a ver a la "prisionera".

-Eres un maldito- Widowmaker me miro con desprecio al verme entrar en la celda en que la tenían apresada.

-Más te vale cooperar- Tracer la miro divertida mientras Widowmaker se encontraba en el suelo de aquella celda son varias cadenas en sus manos y piernas.

-Yo no ayudare a unos despreciables agentes de Overwatch- Widowmaker no nos dirigía la mirada solo parecía susurrar algo entre dientes, que era inaudible para mí.

-Ya lo harás- Tracer rio de una forma infantil antes de comenzar a salir de aquella habitación con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras tanto Winston estaba hablando con un integrante de Overwatch además de una "amiga" de Mei.

Esperamos varias horas hablando Winston y yo sobre el mundo de donde yo venía, sobre algunas leyes físicas, costumbres, etc.

Después de explicarle que ellos eran simplemente un juego como unas 30 veces Winston comenzó a preguntarme si ellos existirían de verdad.

La verdad no tenía una respuesta clara para ello, claro que hasta ahora habían demostrado tener un raciocino, pero seguían siendo una programación.

-Tal vez esto sea como Matrix- dije tratando de comparar mi situación con algo parecido.

-¿Matrix?- no tuve tiempo de resolver la duda de Winston ya que uno de nuestros invitados al fin había llegado.

Solo logre ver como una gran figura de cabellera rosa entraba corriendo a la base logrando levantar a Mei en el aire y apresarla en un gran abrazo.

-¡Zarya!- grite sorprendido al ver a la gran mujer entrar en la base.

-Así que este es el chico que le pateo el trasero a Tracer- la gran mujer me examino de arriba abajo detenidamente antes de poner su brazo alrededor de mi cuello para felicitarme- ¿Sabes cuánto llevaba esa arrogante sin perder una sola batalla?

-Bastante, al parecer- la gran mujer rio sonoramente mientras golpeaba mi hombro, asesinando mis articulaciones.

-Eres bueno mocoso- la mujer abandono la sala junto a Mei que fue apresada nuevamente entre los grandes brazos de Zarya.

-Parece que la as impresionado- menciono Winston mientras nos dirigíamos de nuevo a su centro de control para que el pudiera comer una banana con mantequilla de maní.

-Se ve que son amigas- mencione viendo a lo lejos como Zarya y Mei reían divertidas sumergidas en su conversación.

-Bueno ya sabes así son las parejas- Winston continuo comiendo su banana mientras miraba su computador chequeando la ubicación de nuestro próximo invitado.

-¿¡Espera!? ¿¡Pareja!?- ¿¡Había escuchado bien o había malinterpretado!?

-Sí, salen desde hace unas semanas, ¿No sabias?- Winston se levantó de su silla y volteo a verme algo asombrado.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo sepa?- mencione analizando la situación

-Bueno, ¿Qué no nos programaron ustedes?- en parte era cierto que la programación se supone que no se altera, pero, tal vez mi entrada en este universo virtual cambio algo o simplemente empezaban a razonar después de mi revelación.

-Buen punto, ¿Entonces son pareja?- Winston asintió.

-¿Extraño?- en parte era cierto que la noticia me sorprendió, sin embargo, en parte era cierto que lo sospechaba desde que vi el personaje de Zarya, de Mei no sospechaba pero de Zarya…

-Me parece bien- dije girándome para estar de frente a Winston- Desearía ponerlo esto en los foros- Winston rodo los ojos ante mi declaración, la frase "Desearía ponerlo en los foros", según Winston era la frase que más usaba desde que me empezó a contarme los secretos de Overwatch y algunas otras agencias.

Parece que le agrado al grupo, y me siento cada vez más cómodo aquí, no obstante, desearía tener alguien de "afuera", alguien que lograra comprender mi situación.

 **Xxx**

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, sé que fue más corto de todo lo anterior que hice, pero estuve enfermo y tanto mi creatividad como mi fuerza me abandonaron y creo que también un poco las ideas al escribir, así que lo siento, el cap. se ve un poco raro. (-_-)

Sin embargo no quise dejarlos sin cap. espero que les haya gustado, díganme que les pareció ese secreto de (ZaryaXMei) (7u7), comenten sugerencias y dejen su amor en los comentarios.

Los personajes agregados por ustedes en los reviews, aún no están elegidos, ya que han llegado propuestas por PM bastante interesantes, sin embargo, en el próximo capítulo, espero tener ya los personajes elegidos, cada uno tendrá un cap. especial ya que se me hizo que sería una buena idea. Sin más que agregar hasta la próxima.

¡Nos leemos luego!


	4. Guerra y Amores Platónicos

" **Guerra y Amores Platónicos"**

¡Qué tal chicos! Aquí les traigo otro cap. de este fic tan amado de Overwatch, sé que prometí ya tener a los tres personajes que integrarían la historia sin embargo ha habido varios PM y algunos reviews extra, por lo que tendré que checarlos a todos y ver los mejores, además de un juez externo (mi hermana XD) Sin más he aquí el cap.

 **Xxx**

-¿Quién es nuestro siguiente visitante?- desde la llegada de Zarya me impacientaba cada vez más por saber quién sería el próximo en llegar.

-Bastion- menciono Winston sin embargo no sonó alegre como cuando Zarya estaba por visitarnos, esta vez lo hizo con un tono preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Winston junto con los demás habían estado evitando repetidas veces varias de mis preguntas acerca de Talon y los Junkers y sinceramente ya comenzaba a sospechar sobre la gran tranquilidad que encontré cuando llegue al universo de Overwatch.

Nos encontrábamos en Hanamura según había confirmado al salir unas cuantas veces junto con Diva a dar un "paseo" con su armadura mecánica -o MEKA- en los últimos días.

Cada vez sentía que me entendía mejor con Diva y como no hacerlo, en sus ratos libres ella y yo habíamos estado jugando hasta el cansancio en las consolas de su habitación.

Tracer por lo visto se la pasaba horas junto con el Soldado 76 tratando de sacarle algo de información a Widowmaker, pero por lo visto, sus métodos no habían tenido mucho éxito.

-Y dime Peulleieo (플레이어) ¿Qué tan bueno eres en tu universo con los videojuegos?- Peulleieo era el nombre que me había dado Diva a falta de propuestas, por lo que sabía significaba jugador sentí que el nombre era algo pretensioso, pero me pareció perfecto en mi situación.

-La verdad soy bastante bueno, aunque creo que no estoy a tu nivel- mencione viendo como el juego señalaba que Diva había ganado una vez más.

-Yo solo juego para ganar chico- dijo en tono burlón mientras hacia su baile del triunfo.

Diva y yo continuamos jugando algunas horas más hasta que escuchamos un gran estruendo en la base principal.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Tracer corrió hacia la entrada de la base solo para encontrarse con un Bastion lleno de orificios humeantes y marcas de balas.

-Rápido llevémoslo adentro- menciono Zarya al comenzar a arrastrar a Bastion seguida por Winston.

Winston y Zarya se llevaron a Bastion a la parte baja de la base seguidos por Diva.

-Parece que perdimos la Ruta 66- menciono Mei acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

Mei y yo estuvimos esperando en la parte superior de la base por alguna señal de que todo estaba en orden, sin embargo, estaban tardando mucho en subir.

-¿Así que? ¿Cómo va todo?- trate de romper aquel incomodo silencio que se había formado entre nosotros aunque no parecía haber funcionado muy bien.

-¿Crees que está mal?- no comprendí la pregunta de Mei pero supe que era algo serio al oír su voz entrecortada - ¿Está bien amar a alguien incluso en esta guerra?- solo entonces me cayó una gran pieza del rompecabezas.

Que hubiera entrado en una zona neutral no significada que la guerra del juego no existiera, me encontraba en la base de Overwatch, sin embargo, por lo que escuche de Mei, Talon y los Junkers habían formado una alianza lo que complicaba la situación, la Ruta 66 había estado en disputa desde hace unas semanas no obstante Hanzo había logrado derribar a Bastion dejando libre el camino para que Reaper pudiera acabar con él.

Por lo que se Zenyatta estaba con Bastion pero tuvo que huir al ver como Bastion fue vencido, por lo que me contaron el Dorado es el siguiente punto a defender.

Winston dice que no han ganado una batalla en meses, Zenyatta debió haber ido al Dorado donde se encuentran McCree y Reinhardt, aunque aún no saben si logro escapar del todo.

-Creo que es un milagro que incluso con esta guerra puedas tener un pedazo de felicidad- Mei rompió en lágrimas mientras trataba de consolarla, y poco después Winston subió con los demás.

-¿Iré con ustedes?- Winston y Zarya se marcharían esa misma noche y Diva enviaría a Bastion una vez que terminara de arreglarlo no obstante lo que yo haría aún no estaba claro.

-Negativo, aun no estás listo- dijo Zarya cargando las armas y el equipo de Winston en un jet con rumbo directo al Dorado.

-Te quedaras aquí con las chicas hasta que estés listo- menciono Winston sujetando mi hombro.

-Si es que no te matan primero- dijo el Soldado 76 golpeándome la cabeza con la culata de su rifle antes de subir al jet.

Zarya despidió a Mei con un beso antes de subir al jet seguida por Winston.

-¡Cuídense!- grito Winston antes de que la puerta trasera del jet se cerrara.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

4:30am

\- ¡Peulleieo!- Diva grito en mi oído haciéndome caer de la cama

-¿¡Que!?- Diva podía comportarse como alguien madura a la hora de jugar pero en general era demasiado infantil, al igual que Tracer llegaba a ser demasiado infantil en batalla pero muy seria en todo lo demás.

-Vamos a jugar- Diva me mostro el control de su consola con una sonrisa divertida a lo que yo rodé los ojos y tome el control siguiéndola hasta su habitación donde comenzamos a jugar.

Después de varias horas perdiendo en contra de Diva decidimos cambiar de actividad, esta vez, me mostraría el funcionamiento de su MEKA, además prometió dejarme conducirlo.

-Y he aquí mi armadura- Diva me mostro orgullosa su MEKA, la cual era grandiosa, sinceramente era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba.

-Esto es genial… ¿Cómo funciona?- Diva me explico cómo funcionaban los controles de su armadura e incluso hizo un pequeño directo mostrando como me enseñaba a conducir el MEKA.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarden en volver?- pregunto Diva volteando a verme una vez terminado el entrenamiento.

-Tal vez algunas semanas- dije mirando sus profundos ojos, los cuales me hipnotizaban, no me daba pena admitirlo, yo me había enamorado de Diva, tal vez era por lo bien que nos llevábamos o por el hecho de que era un de mis amores platónicos en el juego, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba enamorado de ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Tortolos!- escuchamos un grito a lo lejos perteneciente a Tracer quien nos miraba con una mirada de disgusto desde la entrada al hangar del MEKA- ¡Es hora de entrenar!

Tracer podía ser demasiada estricta cuando se trataba de entrenar y este entrenamiento era un claro ejemplo de eso.

Tracer junto con Winston habían descubierto que mi "Ataque" solo podía ser efectuado una vez ya que mi cuerpo no soportaba la descarga de energía, por lo que yo quedaba como un simple escudo humano.

No obstante Tracer trato de mejorar mis habilidades de "Escudo Humano" aún más por lo que prácticamente cada tarde durante las siguientes semanas se las pasaría atacándome hasta que lograra perfeccionar mi escudo, pasaría la noche haciéndome estudios con Mei y Mercy, y en la mañana comenzaría desde la madrugada a jugar nuevamente con Diva.

Esta sería la rutina más agotadora que tendría en toda mi vida pero por más que me fuera a quejar tendría que cumplirla.

Después de la sesión de entrenamiento de Tracer me dirigí a la enfermería, para hacerme el chequeo médico con Mercy y Mei.

Como ultima tarea extra del día solo quedaba cenar, lo cual según me habían dicho era mi responsabilidad, al parecer debía preparar la cena y eso no era todo, sino que además debía ser algo que les gustara a todas, por lo que solo pude pensar en una cosa…

-¡Listo!- grite orgullosos mientras veía a las chicas mirando sus platos con sus ojos abiertos de asombro.

-¡Pastel!- gritaron fuertemente las chicas, mientras veían el pastel de chocolate que tuve que preparar de manera exprés.

Me parecían increíbles las personalidades de cada uno de los héroes que conocí en estos días, unos podían llegar a ser mucho más serios que de costumbre aunque en su mayoría eran muy amigables.

Era raro ver como una simple programación tenía tanta vida, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez mi llegada pudo haber causado algo que logro que cada uno cobrara conciencia de sí, no obstante aún no sé cómo fue que me encontraron.

-Tracer ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Tracer y yo nos dirigimos lejos de las demás chicas y comenzó mi interrogatorio.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono confundida.

-Quería saber ¿Cómo me encontraron?-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-¿No es obvio?, Quiero saber qué fue lo que paso cuando me encontraron- Tracer pareció pensarlo un segundo para después asentir con la cabeza y comenzar a hablar.

-Winston y yo estábamos checando los estados de las misiones cuando de repente sus sensores comenzaron a detectar algo- Tracer me hizo seguirla hasta la oficina de Winston donde comenzó a buscar unos archivos en la gran computadora del simio- La temperatura del lugar descendió drásticamente, corrientes de aire en espiral se crearon sobre la base, incluso llegamos a pensar que era un tornado, pero, paso esto- Tracer abrió un archivo de video donde se lograba ver una especie de tornado, sin embargo, de pronto todo a su alrededor se concentró en el centro de la tormenta seguido por un estallido de luz, y entonces lo vi, me encontraba cayendo en caída libre hacia el suelo, el video solo mostro unos segundos más, en los que Tracer me salvaba de una muerte segura y después estática.

Eso había sido un poco más dramático de lo que recordaba, sin embargo, ahí estaba la prueba de como llegue y me pregunte si sería el único.

-¿Ha habido más como yo?- Tracer pensó por un largo rato su repuesta hasta que finalmente simplemente asintió.

-Winston logro captar otros 3 fenómenos como este, la información la debe tener en alguna carpeta fantasma, si quieres saber algo tendrás que pedirle la contraseña- analice un poco lo que conllevaba aquella respuesta, significaba que no estaba solo en este mundo, había otras tres personas que también habían terminado dentro del juego y estaba decidido a encontrarlas.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlos- dije saliendo rápidamente de la oficina de Winston para dirigirme hacia mi habitación para tomar las pocas cosas que aún tenía como mi celular y un viejo reloj.

-Aun no estás listo, escuchaste a Zarya- Tracer me grito en todo el transcurso de la oficina a mi habitación, haciendo que también Diva se percatara de lo que ocurría.

-Sería muy peligroso ir, sobre todo si es una zona de riesgo- Diva tenía un buen punto para no ir, pero si había más gente como yo dentro del juego, lo mejor sería estar juntos para encontrar una forma de salir de nuevo al mundo real.

-Vengan conmigo- las chicas me miraron incrédulas anta mi declaración sin embargo insistí- Si van conmigo nada malo nos pasara, además Mei y Mercy pueden cuidar la base.

Las chicas tuvieron que pensarlo largo rato y platicarlo con las demás, sin embargo, después de 2 horas de negociaciones y muchos gritos.

Diva, Tracer y yo estábamos listos para partir.

Tome mi teléfono y marque el número de Winston con suerte tendría señal a donde iba.

-¿Bueno?-

\- Winston necesito algo-

Después de explicarle toda la situación Winston accedió a darme las ubicaciones de los fenómenos.

-Si algo pasa te echare la culpa- dijo Tracer mientras comenzaba a encender el jet.

-Yo creo que esto será emocionante- menciono Diva feliz mientras metía su MEKA en la zona de carga del jet.

-Si salimos de esta les invitare un trago- las chicas me miraron confundidas ante aquellas palabras- Siempre quise decirlo- Tracer se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras Diva se soltó en carcajadas.

Estaba dispuesto a encontrar a más gente y salir de este juego.

 **Xxx**

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, sé que mis dos últimos capítulos no son tan largos pero para este tengo una buena razón (excusa), verán ante todos los personajes que se quieren agregar, pensé en hacer este cap. un poco más corto, para que los siguiente, sean de los tres personajes aceptados, y si todo sale bien saldrán esta semana.

Sin más me despido y no olviden seguirme en Facebook como BibbleSan y así podrán enterarse antes de todo y platicar conmigo.

¡Nos leemos luego!


	5. Isaac

" **Isaac"**

¡Qué tal chicos! Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo cap. De este fic de Overwatch, he de admitir que fue bastante complicado elegir los personajes ya que todos me gustaron, pero al fin he elegido a los tres mejores, aunque también tome en cuenta el tiempo con el que fueron mandando las propuestas. Sin más he aquí al primer personaje cortesía de **HALO343** , gracias por seguir mi fic (=

 **Xxx**

Llevábamos aproximadamente 3 horas desde que salimos de la base y ya me comenzaba a sentir mal.

Tracer y Diva se habían intercambiado los controles del jet hace poco y me encontraba en la parte trasera con Tracer en un incómodo silencio.

-Tracer- la llame- Quería disculparme por lo del otro día, en la presentación de poderes.

Tracer me miro con su típico ceño fruncido y realmente esperaba algún insulto o un signo de desaprobación pero se limitó a suspirar.

-Yo también lo siento, creo que no debí haberte forzado tanto- ¿¡Que!?- Deja de mirarme así, es una disculpa sincera.

No esperaba eso de Tracer pero sinceramente me tranquilizaba que estuviéramos en buenos términos otra vez.

Tracer y yo continuamos hablando hasta que llegamos al centro de uno de los fenómenos en Nepal.

Ciertamente había una gran tormenta en el cielo cuando llegamos, pero no era tan grande como la del video que me habían mostrado, probablemente por eso aún no había aparecido nadie.

-Puede que sea más lento- dijo Diva viendo la tormenta- Sera mejor que esperemos aquí.

Entramos a un gran edificio que se veía desgastado y bastante desolado excepto por unas marcas de fuego en el suelo y varias latas de comida.

-¿Qué quieren de cenar?- Tracer saco varias latas de comida, algunas con frutas y otras con frijoles.

-Yo pido frijoles- Diva saco una lata de combustible en gel y comenzamos a calentar todo.

-Saben estoy ansioso por saber quién vendrá- dije antes de caer dormido en un sleeping bag.

 **POV Isaac**

-Overwatch- ese era el nombre del nuevo juego del ciber, el cual me había mantenido entretenido las últimas semanas.

Había tenido algunos problemas últimamente con unas pandillas ya que había estado tapando algunos de sus grafitis.

Sin embargo quería estar relajado, hoy se cumplía un año desde que mi hermana se fue y quería hacer todo lo posible por distraerme de ese recuerdo.

-¡He chico pon atención!- la voz en mis auriculares me regreso a la realidad.

-Perdón Ruckuss- mencione comenzando a jugar nuevamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre hoy?- pregunto Ruckuss.

-Nada amigo, solo estoy cansado- sinceramente aunque Ruckuss era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía en línea, no confiaba tanto en el como para contarle.

Estuvimos jugando hasta tarde y recuerdo haberme quedado dormido viendo la foto de mi hermana.

Aún podía recordar su cabello azul, sus ojos cafés y su risa.

Aquella risa…

Desperté con una sensación de estar cayendo, abrí los ojos lentamente solo para dame cuenta que efectivamente me encontraba en una caída libre.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-

Comencé a gritar ante mi inminente condena, cuando de pronto vi como unas ráfagas de luz se acercaban a mí, solo para notar como un chico se acercaba a mí en un meka.

-¡Tranquilo!- dijo abriendo una escotilla del meka haciéndome entrar.

Al llegar al suelo me sentí completamente mareado soltando una carga de fluidos sobre el suelo.

 _¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?_

-¿Estas bien?- el chico que me había rescatado tenía una estúpida sonrisa pegada a su rostro mientras me examinaba- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿¡Disculpa!? La pregunta aquí es ¿¡Quien carajos eres tú!?- Acababa de despertar en medio de una caída libre, no estaba de humor para ser interrogado.

-Cierto, lo siento, me llamo Peulleieo- dijo extendiendo se mano para saludar, la cual rechace.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- el chico señalo el cielo a lo que seguí su dedo con la mirada solo para encontrarme con un gran remolino de nubes que se concentró lanzando luces blanquecinas, concentrándose hasta explotar y dejar claro el cielo.

-Estas en Overwatch- el chico comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar a lo que comencé a seguirlo.

-¿Overwatch?- el chico asintió- ¿Tu eres de aquí?- ahora negó.

-Yo también llegue aquí por error- dijo volteándome a ver- Estaba esperando a que llegaras.

-¿A mí?- el chico me explico que según lo que sabía aún faltaban en llegar dos personas más.

-Aun no tengo idea de porque venimos aquí, pero quería juntar a todos para encontrar una forma de salir.

-Tiene lógica- dije analizando un poco la situación.

-Bien, te daré los detalles más adelante, déjame presentarte primero- dijo abriendo una gran puerta dejando ver en su interior a dos figuras femeninas.

-¿¡Tracer!?¿¡Diva!?- me quede en shock al ver a aquellas personajes de videojuego justo frente a mí.

-¿Y bien cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto de nuevo el chico.

-No lo presiones tal vez también tiene amnesia- menciono Diva dándole un codazo algo juguetón, haciendo reír a Tracer.

-Me llamo Isaac- dije algo tímido, viendo como todos me analizaban con la mirada.

-Bienvenido- dijo Peulleieo dándome una lata de frijoles calientes.

-Wow, que lindo regalo- mencione divertido, causando una risa en el chico.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente algo cansado, al parecer había despertado antes que todos por lo que salí a caminar por los alrededores.

 _¿De verdad había terminado dentro de un videojuego?_

 _¿Aun tendría mis "poderes"?_

 _No tenía nada claro pero esperaba poder descubrirlo dentro de las siguientes horas._

-¿Madrugando?- Peulleieo estaba acercándose a mi lentamente mientras daba un largo bostezo.

-No dormí muy bien- la verdad con tantas cosas que procesar no se me haría raro que me diera un ataque.

-Es normal, recuerdo que mis primeras horas aquí me las pase prácticamente muriendo de miedo.

-¿Estas saliendo con Diva?- Peulleieo abrió los ojos como platos ante mi pregunta.

-No- dijo dándose a vuelta rápidamente.

-Creí que tenían algo- dije comenzando a caminar dentro del edificio.

Todos desayunamos una deliciosa y natural lata de frutas solo para que después, Peulleieo me explicara la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Estoy tratando de reunir a todos antes que algo malo les pueda ocurrir- Peulleieo parecía bastante preocupado por esta situación, por lo que tuvimos que partir casi inmediatamente.

Aun me encontraba muy desconcertado acerca de lo que había pasado, y algo asustado por la posibilidad de nunca poder salir del juego, pero por otro lado, era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a fondo los personajes de un videojuego.

Peulleieo me dijo algunas cosas acerca de Winston, el Soldado 76 y Widowmaker, además de contarme la relación de Zarya y Mei, la cual nunca se me ocurrió como potencial pareja.

Aún tenía ganas de conocerlos a todos en persona pero tenía más ganas de conocer a Mercy, podría decirse que era mi Waifu.

Peulleieo me dijo que necesitábamos ir de nuevo a la base a recargar combustible y algunas latas extra de comida.

Era raro ver tan alegres a todos ya que según lo mencionado en el desayuno existía una guerra preocupante.

Después de unas horas llegamos a la base de Hanamura done por lo visto ya todos dormían con excepción de una somnolienta Mei quien esperaba en la entrada de la base.

-¡Que tal!- dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarme.

-Un gusto- dije estrechando su mano.

Después de una pequeña presentación me mostraron un cuarto donde podría pasar la noche.

Aun tenia mis dudas sobre la confiabilidad del chico pero parecía una buena persona, mañana por lo visto deberemos partir nuevamente lo cual no me dejara hacer un recorrido por la base, sin embargo, Peulleieo menciono que tendría una revisión médica con Mercy en la mañana, la cual ya ansiaba.

 _*A la mañana siguiente como a eso de las 9:35*_

-Di Ahhhhh- Mercy sostenía un abate lenguas dentro de mi garganta mientras iba descartando posibles enfermedades o daños físicos.

-¿Estoy bien doctora?- dije en tono dramático tratando sacar una sonrisa de la bellísima doctora que me revisaba.

-Lamentablemente no- dijo sacando unas cosas de un escritorio cercano- Tendremos que hacer el examen de próstata- Mercy se puso un guante de látex y comenzó a acercarse a mí de manera amenazante.

-¡Espera!- me aleje como pude de ella pero quede acorralado contra la pared de la enfermería.

De pronto Mercy soltó en carcajadas.

-¡Debiste ver tu cara!- dijo Mercy entre carcajadas.

-¡No fue gracioso!- dije algo molesto viendo como Mercy comenzaba a perder el aire entre sus carcajadas.

-Bueno, por lo que veo estas bien- dijo aun riendo entre dientes.

-Bueno gracias- dije saliendo lentamente de aquella habitación viendo como había logrado aunque no como o había planeado sacarle una sonrisa a Mercy.

Camine hasta una sala donde Peulleieo me había dicho se reunía el equipo a veces para descansar.

Entre a aquel cuarto encontrado una gran sala y una televisión gigante, busque rápidamente a Peulleieo con la mirada solo para encontrarlo dándole un beso a Diva.

Salí rápidamente de aquella habitación chocando con alguien y cayendo abruptamente en el suelo.

-Lo siento- abrí los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarme con Mercy.

-¿¡Qué están haciendo!?- Mei salió de la nada viéndonos con una miraba de sorprensa y sonrojo.

No fue hasta que vi que Mercy y yo nos encontrábamos en una posición bastante provocativa en el suelo que vi la razón de la sorpresa de Mei.

-¡No es lo que parece!- voltee a ver a Mercy debajo de mi quien me miraba con los ojos abiertos y la cara completamente roja.

-¡Quítate de encima!- Mercy parecía demasiado enojada al pronunciar aquellas palabras y marcharse rápidamente del lugar.

 **Narrador**

Las cosas dentro de la base durante las últimas horas habían estado en una relativa paz, sin embargo, Peulleieo planeaba ir a buscar al siguiente ser humano en la siguiente zona donde ocurría un fenómeno.

Pensaba que si todos se encontraban y estudiaban al mismo tiempo las zonas del fenómeno podrían descubrir la forma de salir, el MEKA de Diva había hecho cálculos acerca de lo ocurrido en Nepal, no obstante, los datos no mostraban nada acerca del fenómeno.

Llego incluso a pensar que nunca lograrían poder salir de aquel universo aunque eso podría no ser tan malo después de todo había logrado establecer algo más que una simple "amistad" con Diva.

Por otro lado Isaac ahora se encontraba adaptándose a todo este contexto que ahora vivía, mientras más pensaba en el asunto más imposible le parecía.

No obstante logro encontrar consuelo, en ver a una de sus grandes "heroínas" en persona y estaba dispuesto a intentar ganarse su cariño.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Widowmaker se encontraba aun encerrada en la celda de aquella base, y aun sin todas sus armas y equipamiento, ella tenía un plan para escapar de aquel lugar.

Sin embargo tendría que solicitar apoyo…

 _ ***Inserte música de suspenso de la elección de su subconsciente***_

 **¿Podrá Widowmaker escapar?**

 **¿Peulleieo y Diva tendrán encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo? (XD)**

 **¿Acaso Isaac podrá ganar el corazón de Mercy?**

 **¿El público vio el segundo personaje ya agregado en la historia?**

 **¿Algún día actualizare más deprisa?**

 **Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de ¡Aventura Virtual!**

 **Xxx**

Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora, sé que no fue tan rápido como había dicho que sería pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ante mis lagunas de creatividad.

Sin más quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que apoyan el fic. Y no olviden checar la versión de Wattpad, la cual encontraran con el mismo nombre.

Sin más, ¡Nos leemos luego!


	6. L amour

**« L'amour »**

¡Qué tal chicos!, hoy les traigo un capítulo especial dedicado a todas las parejas dentro de mi fic. Que yo creo son bastante obvias. El cap. es corto pero es por haberme tardado tanto que hice este especial.

Sin más he aquí el cap.

 **Xxx**

 **POV Peulleieo**

" **Diva" ese era el nombre que había traído en la cabeza todo el tiempo desde hace unos días y no sé cuándo ni cómo fue pero cuando lo note estaba enamorado, y no en la forma en que uno se enamora de un simple personaje de un videojuego, esto era real, sincero, es una de esas sensaciones que te gustaría nunca acabaran.**

 **POV Isaac**

 **Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, no, eso no es lo mío, yo creo que el amor necesita tiempo además de que es complicado, sin embargo, sí creo que cuando una persona te gusta tienes el derecho de tomarle afecto, de querer proteger esa aquella persona y Mercy era ese tipo de persona para mí.**

 **POV Diva**

 **Yo no conocía mucho acerca del amor, pero sabía cómo se sentía estar enamorado, hace algunos días cuando Peulleieo había llegado la verdad no estaba muy interesada en él, incluso llegue a pensar en el como un objetivo a destruir, sin embargo al convivir más con el pude darme cuenta que compartíamos muchos gustos además de que él era bastante agradable y tal vez era por eso que, sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado de él.**

 **POV Mercy**

 **Ese Isaac era el mejor ejemplo de torpeza, aunque he de decir que era algo gracioso ver sus errores, tal vez podría ayudar a ese chico a mejorar un poco, era algo lindo pese a todo, sin duda podría ser útil con un poco de entrenamiento, tal vez incluso podría hacerlo un buen asistente.**

 **POV Narrador**

Peulleieo y Diva habían decidido tomar un pequeño descanso de todo el asunto de los nuevos integrantes del universo, así que decidieron jugar un rato en: "La sala de actividades recreativas" o "Sala de juegos"

-¡Oh sí!- Diva lanzo otro gran grito de triunfo al ver a Peulleieo derrotado nuevamente.

-¡Eso fue injusto!- Peulleieo se había dado cuenta de que por mucho que tratara de alcanzar el nivel de Diva eso sería imposible o al menos no sería algo que lograría hacer dentro de poco.

-Eso fue completamente justo, ¡Acéptalo!- Diva puso una cara bastante terrorífica para lograr convencer a Peulleieo.

-Está bien- dijo rindiéndose a lo que Diva dio pequeños saltos de alegría- Tramposa- musito Peulleieo.

Diva se lanzó contra el chico al escuchar aquel susurro- ¡Retráctate!- gritaba una y otra vez Diva tratando de tener la razón frente al chico.

Diva se detuvo al ver que sus reclamos no tenían efecto en el chico el cual ya había comenzado a reírse debido a la actitud infantil de la chica.

-Eres muy tierna- la cara de Diva se puso al rojo vivo al escuchar aquella declaración del chico, el cual también se había avergonzado al decir aquellas palabras sin pensar.

-¡Te voy a decir algo y más te vale ser sincero! ¿¡De acuerdo!?- el chico asintió rápidamente al ver la intensidad con la que la chica haba pronunciado aquellas palabras- ¡Me gustas!- la chica cerro los ojos fuertemente al haber pronunciado aquellas, tenía miedo y se sentía totalmente avergonzada, ¿Y si no estaba a la altura de Peulleieo?

 **(N/A: ¿¡Porque no me dices eso a mí!? *Agregar llanto desgarrador*)**

 **POV Peulleieo**

 **¿Acaso había escuchado bien?**

 **¿¡Diva se me declaro!?**

 ***grito de niña emocionada aquí***

 **Eso fue muy inesperado, pero creo que era el mejor momento para decirle lo que siento.**

-Diva- ella continuaba con su cara agachada y los ojos cerrados- También me gustas- dije agachando mi cabeza a la altura de su rostro.

Diva abrió los ojos de golpe para lanzarse rápidamente sobre mí, no pude saber bien sus intenciones hasta que sentí una presión sobre mis labios.

 **POV Isaac**

 **¿¡Peulleieo estaba besando a Diva!?**

 **¿¡Qué demonios!?**

 **Probablemente me metería en más problemas si me descubrían allí así que** **salí rápidamente de aquella habitación chocando con alguien y cayendo abruptamente en el suelo.**

-Lo siento- abrí los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarme con Mercy.

-¿¡Qué están haciendo!?- Mei salió de la nada viéndonos con una miraba de sorprensa y sonrojo.

No fue hasta que vi que Mercy y yo nos encontrábamos en una posición bastante provocativa en el suelo que vi la razón de la sorpresa de Mei.

-¡No es lo que parece!- voltee a ver a Mercy debajo de mi quien me miraba con los ojos abiertos y la cara completamente roja.

-¡Quítate de encima!- Mercy parecía demasiado enojada al pronunciar aquellas palabras y marcharse rápidamente del lugar.

 **POV Mercy**

 **¿¡Qué demonios le pasa a ese chico!?**

 **¿¡Es que acaso no sabe lo que es el espacio personal!?**

 **Escuche a alguien detrás de mí por lo que me apresure hasta que aquellos pasos me alcanzaron.**

-¡Mercy!- vi que Isaac me sostenía el brazo tratando de evitar mi avance- Lo siento- su cara mostraba mucha preocupación por lo que decidí escuchar lo que tenía que decir- Mira sé que soy bastante torpe, pero acabo de llegar y aun no me acostumbro a todo esto, así que solo dame una oportunidad- mire al chico y vi que en verdad estaba arrepentido, tal vez yo sobreactúe un poco pero creo que le daría una oportunidad.

No me había dado cuenta debido a lo rápido que había salido de aquel lugar, pero me había hecho una pequeña rozadura en el brazo que ahora me estaba ardiendo como los mil demonios.

-Descuida- el chico tomo mi brazo al ver mi expresión de dolor y lo comenzó a apretar fuertemente hasta que el dolor comenzó a disiparse al igual que la rozadura- Ahí tienes- dijo sonriendo.

 **¿Qué acababa de hacer aquel chico?**

 **Creo que este chico si podría ser útil….**

 **POV Widowmaker**

 **(N/A: La canción es For Me, Formidable de Charles Aznavour, recomendable escucharla mientras leen esto)**

 **You are the one for me, for me, for me, formidable**

 **You are my love very, very, very, veritable**

 **Et je voudrais pouvoir un jour enfin te le dire**

 **Te l' ecrire**

 **Dans la langue de Shakespeare**

 **My daisy, daisy, daisy, desirable**

 **Je suis malheureux d' avoir si peu de mots**

 **A t'offrir en cadeaux**

 **Darling I love you, love you, darling I want you**

 **Et puis c' est a peu pres tout**

 **You are the one for me, for me, for me, formidable**

 **You are the one for me, for me, for me, formidable**

 **But how can you**

 **See me, see me, see me, si minable**

 **Je ferais mieux d'aller choisir mon vocabulaire**

 **Pour te plaire**

 **Dans la langue de Moliere**

 **Toi, tes eyes, ton nose, tes lips adorables**

 **Tu n'as pas compris tant pis**

 **Ne t'en fais pas et viens-t-en dans mes bras**

 **Darling I love you, love you,**

 **Darling, I want you**

 **Et puis le reste on s'en fout**

 **You are the one for me, for me, for me, formidable**

 **Je me demande meme**

 **Pourquoi je t'aime**

 **Toi qui te moques de moi et de tout**

 **Avec ton air canaille, canaille, canaille**

 **How can I love you**

-Pronto les caerá la lluvia tortolos- menciono la mujer con una sonrisa divertida con una mirada que se iluminaba levemente de rojo carmesí.

 **Xxx**

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el cap. especial, espero les haya gustado, esta vez lo hice más corto ya que me tarde mucho la última vez, así que tratare no tardarme en el próximo cap. perdón si hubo errores o algo parecido pero fue un cap. escrito muy deprisa.

Sin más. ¡Nos leemos luego!


	7. Aviso

**¡Aviso!**

Bueno primero que nada lamento haberlos ilusionados con un nuevo cap. pero parece que todos creen que este fic ha muerto, primero quiero decirles que lamento no haber subido cap. pero con la escuela no había tenido tiempo de escribir nada. Segundo este fic seguirá hasta el final simplemente no había podido actualizar.

Lo que hare ahora es escribir caps. mucho más largos así que dedicare mis fines de semana a escribir, por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia ya que no siempre los tengo libres.

Sin embargo el próximo cap. no tardará en llegar, no obstante no lo hare largo para que llegue cuanto antes.


	8. Ruckuss

" **Ruckuss"**

¡Qué tal chicos! Después de media hora en la libreta de borradores al fin he dado con la inspiración, así que sin más he aquí el cap.

 **Xxx**

Después de todas las cosas ocurridas durante el descanso en la base, el pequeño grupo se encontraba listo para partir de nuevo, sin embargo, esta vez seria a un lugar mucho más peligroso.

-Ok chicos es momento de partir- menciono Peulleieo terminando de cargar las ultimas raciones de comida en el jet.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Tracer divertida saltando dentro del jet.

-Solo espero no morir o algo- menciono Isaac subiendo al jet seguido por Diva.

-¡Cuídense!- mencionaron Mercy y Mei observando al jet alejarse.

-¿A dónde vamos capitán?- menciono Tracer volteando a ver a Peulleieo que se encontraba junto a ella.

-A la Ruta 66- menciono serio viendo una tableta con la información.

-¿Qué ese lugar no es una trampa mortal?- pregunto Diva viendo seria a Peulleieo.

-Por lo visto Zarya despejo la zona de algunos guardias, por lo que no debería ser un gran problema.

Al llegar a la ruta 66 el pequeño grupo logro divisar la vieja base aunque esta, se encontraba llena de marcas de explosiones y marcas balas.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Isaac viendo la base desde el jet.

-Una emboscada, eso paso- Diva que normalmente se encontraba alegre apretó el ceño con ira al ver las marcas en la base.

El jet descendió lentamente frente a la vieja base evitando, entre otras cosas, numerosos escombros alrededor de la base.

-¡Chicos!- Zarya salió de la base al escuchar al jet y ahora salía a recibir al pequeño grupo.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo Zarya?- Tracer salió de la nave rápidamente para encontrarse con la gran mujer- ¿Algo interesante en el frente?- Zarya negó con la cabeza para después comenzar a hablar.

-Creo que la única novedad podría ser que Talon ha contratado algunos mercenarios para patrullar los puntos que controla- dijo mirando a unos hombres tumbados fuera de la base- Aunque son unos novatos- dicho eso la mujer entro en la base seguida por el pequeño grupo.

La base ahora era solo vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue, en las paredes se podían apreciar marcas de balas así como computadoras destrozadas.

El pequeño lugar donde se habían instalado, era una vieja bóveda, que había logrado quedar intacta gracias al blindaje que tenía, aunque el único problema era que si se llegara a cerrar la puerta quedarían atrapados, por lo que alguien tendría que quedarse despierto para vigilar que la puerta no se cerrara automáticamente.

-Saben, creo que a pesar de todo, esta situación no es tan mala- Isaac había logrado que las miradas se centraran sobre él aunque no de la manera que esperaba- Me refiero a que gracias a eso podemos estar juntos- las vistas se alejaron de el con un simple "cierto" como respuesta de todos.

El pequeño grupo se acomodó rápidamente en la bóveda, listos para descansar y esperar que el fenómeno creciera en intensidad.

-¿Winston te los dio?- Peulleieo le había pedido a Winston algunos aparatos que lograran medir lo ocurrido durante el fenómeno ya que con los medidores que ellos tenían, apenas podían decir cosas como la temperatura del aire y la velocidad del mismo.

-Por supuesto- Zarya le mostro los aparatos que Winston le había proporciona para aquella misión, ahora lo único que le quedaba al grupo era como siempre esperar.

 **Ruckuss**

 **Me había pasado los últimos días, pegado a la pantalla de mi computadora jugando Overwatch y sinceramente, ya me había aburrido, si, el juego era bastante entretenido…**

 **¡PERO LA JODIDA COMUNIDAD NO DEJA DE CHINGAR!**

 **Se quejan por cada cosa que hago, que si escojo a Torbjörn, que si esto que si lo otro, ¡Me sacan de quicio!**

 **Además uno de mis pocos amigos en el juego no se conectaba desde hace algunas horas, por lo que, no tenía con quien quejarme.**

 **Hace varios días que no apagaba la computadora y sinceramente ya comenzaba a calentarse, lo cual era señal que debía apagar la maquina antes de que explotara.**

 **Apagué la máquina para dirigirme a mi cama no sin antes poner un poco de música.**

 **(N/A: Ya que no me dio tiempo de preguntar pondré una al azar)**

 **Busque una entre mi lista de canciones hasta que encontré la perfecta para ir a la cama.**

 ***** _ **Escuchar Warriors de Imagine Dragons durante esta escena***_

 **Comencé a cantar como loco mientras me preparaba para dormir:**

 **Paso 1: Lavarse los dientes**

 **Paso 2: Enjuagarse con Meco Cola**

 **Paso 3: Ponerse la pijama de Ponys**

 **Paso 4: Recostarse**

 **Al día siguiente, me dirigí de nuevo a mi computador que para mi sorpresa, seguía caliente.**

 **Conecte un pequeño ventilador que compre para la computadora para intentar enfriarla, sin embargo, no logre hacer nada.**

 **Así que encendí la maquina dejando libre la salida del ventilador para intentar enfriarla, sin embargo lo único que logre fue calentarla más.**

 **De pronto mi computadora me dio el pantallazo azul a lo que me desespere y golpe el monitor, causando que este se quebrara y dejara de verse la imagen.**

 **Llame a un técnico para que la revisara, sin embargo me dijo que eso era ya imposible, ya que varias piezas se habían derretido o dañado demasiado.**

 **Me quede sentado ahí observando mi computadora, pensando en cuanto me costaría una nueva…**

 **¡NO TENIA DINERO PARA OTRA MAQUINA!**

 **-Esto es una mierda- al pronunciar aquellas palabras mi computadora se encendió de golpe al igual que el monitor de esta, seguido de una explosión que me tiro de mi silla.**

 **Ahí en el suelo fui sintiendo la necesidad de descansar y cerrar los ojos, a lo que me deje llevar por el sueño hasta caer rendido.**

 _De vuelta en el mundo real…_

-¡Peulleieo! ¡El fenómeno!- el chico había saltado de su bolsa de dormir al escuchar los gritos de Diva y ahora estaba acelerado ante la idea de no poder atrapar a lo que cayera del cielo.

El pequeño grupo salió a toda prisa de la base en busca del centro del fenómeno.

En el cielo se lograba ver el centro del fenómeno, pero a diferencia de los dos anteriores, este parecía estar a punto de colapsar, después de un gran estallido de vacío, una figura comenzaba a caer rápidamente desde el centro del estallido.

Tracer estaba a punto de lanzarse a ayudar cuando una luz azul salió despedida de aquella figura, causando que perdiera la conciencia al igual que sus compañeras en tierra, con excepción de los chicos, los cuales observaron caer el cuerpo de un chico causando un cráter en el suelo.

 **Ruckuss**

 **¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era…**

 **Estar peleando en la Ruta 66 junto con Bastion, Hanzo y Zenyatta cuando…**

 **¡Ese hijo de puta!**

 **¡Claro ese idiota nos traiciono!**

 **Sin embargo ¿Dónde estaba?**

 **Levante la mirada lentamente para encontrarme con dos chicos que me miraban confundidos y se me acercaban lentamente.**

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- los chicos parecían un poco confundidos ante mi presencia por lo que decidí presentarme- Soy Ruckuss agente de Overwatch, un gusto-

-¿Agente?- el chico de pelo blanco parecía confundido al igual que su compañero.

-¿No vienes del mundo real?- _¿A qué se refería con mundo real? Probablemente estén locos, después de todo, muchos jóvenes pierden la cabeza después de ver una guerra como la de los últimos años… Aun así, era raro ver chicos deambulando por ahí._

-¿Diva? ¿Tracer? ¡Zarya! - estaba observando alrededor cuando me tope con sus cuerpos inconscientes- ¿Qué les hicieron?- estos chicos probablemente eran las nuevas armas de Talon.

 **Isaac**

El tal Ruckuss nos miraba llenos de ira.

-¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!- Peulleieo trato de calmar al chico el cual se veía algo alterado, sin embargo, este no escucho y lanzo un golpe directo contra Peulleieo, el cual apenas logro bloquear con su habilidad.

Comencé a correr al ver al chico atacar a Peulleieo, sin embargo, un pensamiento interrumpió mi huida.

 _-flashback-_

Me encontraba en aquel edificio abandonado, mirándola a ella morir, ¡No podía ser!

¿¡POR QUÉ ELLA!?

-¿Isaac?- escuche como se forzaba a si misma tratando de formular cada palabra, lo cual, era señal de que muy pronto seria la hora.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Necesito que me prometas algo- cada vez que hablaba veía su expresión de dolor y rabia, yo sabía que era mi culpa-Prométeme que protegerás a todos y que nunca harás algo malo de nuevo, ¡Promételo!- note como me miraba… con miedo de mi respuesta… miedo de que pudiera volver a caer.

-Te lo prometo- ella pareció analizar mi respuesta para después sonreír satisfecha soltando un pequeño "gracias", para después, dejar de respirar.

 _-fin del flashback-_

Me detuve bruscamente y voltee a ver la escena ante mí, Ruckuss atacando a Peulleieo, solo podía intentar hacer algo y era algo suicida.

 **Peulleieo**

¡Este chico estaba loco! Uno que viene a rescatarlo y después tratan de asesinarlo, eso no es justo.

-¡Malditos agentes de Talon!- el chico repetía una y otra vez aquella frase y aunque quería negarlo, parar cada uno de sus ataques era demasiado cansado.

-¡Peulleieo!- aquel grito era de ¿¡Isaac!? - ¡Cúbreme!

De pronto Isaac tuvo un lapsus de valentía, donde se abalanzo contra Ruckuss con una navaja y ya que mi control de habilidades no me permitía poner el escudo sobre alguien más, solo me quedaba una opción, y eso era un golpe directo en contra de Ruckuss.

Pero si no lo hacía probablemente Isaac y yo terminaríamos muertos, así que en un momento de estupidez lance el ataque en contra de Ruckuss, sintiendo como mi visión, de un momento a otro se tornaba en blanco.

 _Mientras tanto en la base de Overwatch…_

En la base todo el mundo dormía con excepción de cierta mujer de piel fría la cual, recostada en el suelo de hierro, se encontraba esperando impaciente la señal que daría fin a su encierro como prisionera.

De pronto, dentro de la celda de la mujer se encendieron las luces repentinamente y una explosión destrozó la puerta mostrando a un grupo de hombres, el cual le entregó de vuelta su equipo a la mujer.

-Larguémonos de aquí- la mujer con voz suave y segura salió de aquella celda rápidamente, viendo solo de reojo como se activaba una alarma no obstante demasiado tarde para detenerla.

 **Peulleieo**

Desperté varias horas más tarde, con un dolor de cabeza horrible y el cuerpo adolorido, fui recibido por un leve olor a té.

-Al fin despierto- Isaac me ofreció una taza mientras me sentaba lentamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me sentía confundido, después de aquel ataque, igual que siempre me quedaba totalmente noqueado.

-Lamentablemente tuve que apuñalar a el "agente" de Overwatch- al menos algo era seguro y eso era que habíamos logrado escapar- Parece que Diva y las demás han olvidado todo de nosotros, algo hizo ese chico y mando todo al carajo.

¿Ruckuss? Parecía una buena persona pero… si incluso logro que las chicas perdieran la memoria, no se podía hacer mucho por intentar aclarar la situación.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?- Isaac parecía nervioso ante la situación y como culparlo si estaba en un mundo que ni siquiera era el suyo.

-La verdad, creo que nunca contemple que esto llegara a pasar- la única cosa que me parecía que lograría salvarnos era Overwatch pero ahora- No sé qué hacer-

Isaac parecía no aceptar el hecho de haber sido alejado de su propio mundo y encima que el único soporte que tenía aquí se derrumbara, sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer, ahora que probablemente éramos los más buscados de Overwatch.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Isaac parecía cada vez más tenso ante la situación actual por lo que me vi obligado a formular un plan.

-¿Qué te parece si? ¿Nos quedamos un tiempo en lo que tomamos fuerzas? Y después podríamos buscar a quien sea que vaya a llegar- Isaac no parecía complacido con ese plan tan abstracto, no obstante era lo único que teníamos por ahora.

 **Ruckuss**

¡Esos malditos habían logrado apuñalarme!

Por suerte las chicas corrieron a mi rescate tan pronto despertaron.

-¿Cómo han estado chicas?- Diva se encontraba tratando de evitar que me desangrara por lo que recibí una bofetada por hablar durante la "cirugía"

-Bien idiota- Diva me miraba preocupada por lo que le robe un beso, que causo su sonrojo a lo que reí en lo bajo.

-¿Quiénes eran esos?- Zarya parecía algo enojada por el hecho de haber sido noqueada por dos niños, que aparte eran probablemente secuaces de Talon.

-Sinceramente no estoy muy seguro- esos chicos no parecían una gran amenaza sin embargo, habían logrado inmovilizar a mis compañeras e incluso a mí, por lo que no debería subestimarlos.

Solo espero poder volver a la base a salvo para organizar una cacería, si tenemos suerte no habrán atacado la base aun.

 **¿?**

 **Veía a esos dos chicos parecían ajenos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, tal vez debería reportarlos o dejarlos ir…**

 **¿Qué era lo correcto?**

 **La verdad no tenía idea, probablemente, nunca supe con exactitud qué era eso, después de todo, yo fui creado para matar…**

 **Aunque podría contactar con una amiga que podría ayudarlos, antes de dispararles.**

 **Comencé a alejarme hasta mi siguiente objetivo, mientras veía como mi mensaje era respondido.**

 **-Estaré ahí mañana. Veo que al fin estás pensando por ti mismo. Suerte con eso. Saludos.**

 **Ana**

 **Xxx**

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, sé que fue algo corto pero no quería dejarlos sin cap. tanto tiempo, como sea, por favor déjenme en los comentarios que les parece la historia y el rumbo que está tomando. No me enojo de críticas, mientras sean precisas, concretas. Y no se preocupen ahora mismo comenzare con el siguiente cap.

Síganme en mi página de Facebook: BibbleSan


	9. La Contienda de Isaac

" **La Contienda de Isaac"  
**

¡Qué tal chicos! Denle gracias al gobierno que decidió dar puente el viernes y así logre escribir la historia. Lamento lo raro que han estado los capítulos, pero intente hacerlos lo más rápido y más explicativos posibles, hoy les traigo un cap. Que espero disfruten.

 **Xxx**

Cada instante que pasaba en aquella caverna era un horrible sentimiento trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que todo era un sueño o que probablemente estaría en una sala de hospital, sin embargo, sabía que todo era real y que de alguna forma estaría encerrado aquí, hasta que Peulleieo encontrara a todos los que entramos en este mundo y que claro, todos volvieran a la normalidad.

Peulleieo no tenía ni idea de que era lo que había ocurrido y eso me tenía preocupado, él, por lo que había deducido, sabia apenas un poco más que yo de este mundo y eso solamente porque sabía los pasados de cada héroe de Overwatch.

\- ¿Isaac? - mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de mi compañero que, por su mirada, me alerto de algo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Peulleieo extendió su brazo hacia fuera de la cueva donde se encontraba un pequeño grupo de soldados que como pude deducir, no eran aliados.

-Con cuidado-

Ahí fuera, logre distinguir la silueta de Widowmaker la cual daba órdenes al pequeño grupo, Peulleieo, parecía inundado en rabia, a lo que temí que saltara al ataque en contra de aquella mujer.

\- ¿Deberíamos salir de aquí? -

-Sí, vayámonos rápido- comencé a lazar el pequeño campamento provisional que teníamos, que no pasaba de unas cuantas cobijas y algunas galletas, que por suerte había logrado rescatar- Sígueme – Peulleieo y yo nos escabullimos hacia la carretera que por el desierto que se veía, no llevaba a ningún lugar habitable o al menos no cercano- Estuvo cerca-

Comenzamos a caminar con la esperanza de que pudiéramos encontrar algo o a alguien que no quisiera asesinarnos.

\- ¿Qué planeas? – una vez más me vi en la necesidad de preguntar sobre los planes lo que parecía comenzar a irritar a mi amigo.

\- Supongo que, buscar la ciudad más cercana o a algún agente de Overwatch que aún no sepa que nos quieren muertos- esa respuesta que había estado escuchando desde hace ya unas horas no me parecía confiable, aunque, era de lo único de lo que me podía apoyar ahora.

\- ¿Quieres jugar? – una vez había escuchado que la peor cosa que puedes hacer como superviviente era aburrirte, por lo que trate de alegrar el ambiente, aunque, no sé si tratar de estar feliz era algo bueno en esta situación.

\- ¿Qué quieres jugar? – la sonrisa de Peulleieo me dio la autorización, por lo que comenzamos con las 20 preguntas para proseguir con canciones, que por preferencias musicales nunca fueron exactamente del agrado del otro.

\- ¿Te sabes la de… Warriors? – con el inicio de la letra de la canción se confirmó que habíamos encontrado una canción que ambos podíamos cantar la cual, ante la falta de opciones, se repitió las horas siguientes.

Sufrí de un lapso en el que no me percaté de que seguíamos caminando, simplemente mis piernas respondían tal maquinas ante la orden de mi subconsciente.

Al percatarme de mis alrededores, descubrí que la noche había caída, y que mis piernas dolían como los mil demonios.

-Descansaremos aquí- Peulleieo se veía decidido a salir de aquellas dunas, las cuales no sabíamos dónde terminaban, incluso era posible, dar con el fin del mundo.

-Probablemente sea lo mejor- a lo que me deje caer sobre la arena- ¿Crees que estemos cerca de algo?

-No lo sé, pero espero descubrirlo mañana-

-Descansa-

-Buenas noches, Isaac-

Divague varias horas en mi cabeza sobre la situación hasta que el sueño me obligo a alejarme de aquellas preocupaciones, para dejarme llevar por el pequeño oasis en lo que los sueños se habían convertido desde que llegue a este mundo, dormí, aunque intranquilo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento el mundo podría dar otro giro caprichoso.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertado por el ruido de Peulleieo saliendo de su bolsa de dormir alejándose de nuestro pequeño campamento.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un soldado sosteniendo una ametralladora en mi frente, volteé a mi alrededor buscando a mi compañero, pero fue en vano, solamente veía su bolsa de dormir y sus huellas en la arena.

\- ¡Levántate! - un golpe directo al abdomen logro hacerme saltar de la bolsa de dormir y segundos después ya me encontraba amordazado pegado a una camioneta- Tenemos a uno- el soldado soltó unas palabras por un pequeño radio, y al recibir una respuesta inaudible para mis oídos, entre en la camioneta sin destino aparente, aunque aún, con la vaga esperanza de que sería rescatado y que de un momento a otro aparecería Diva o Tracer salvándome de aquel lugar.

Después de varios minutos el soldado paro la camioneta, mire fuera de la camioneta solo para encontrarme nuevamente en la Ruta 66, en una zona que para mí desgracia, no conocía.

Baje de la camioneta a base de golpes entrando a un viejo restaurante que, no lograba reconocer.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! - justo frente a mí con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja se alzaba la figura de una mujer, la mujer de la que había escapado aquella vez con Peulleieo, Widowmaker.

\- ¿Qué tal? - dije mostrando una sonrisa que esperaba, lograra irritar a la mujer o al menos molestarla.

-Parece que ha ocurrido algo interesante ¿O no? - su elegante caminar y su voz tranquila solo aumentaban mis ganas de golpearla, tan tranquila, como si todo lo que estaba pasando no le importara en lo más mínimo, como si fuera un día cualquiera en el día a día- Por lo que he oído, tú y tu amigo ahora son buscado por Overwatch, si me permites decirlo eso no los deja muy bien parados ahora- mostrándome una tableta, el retrato de Peulleieo y el mío, se encontraban en la página principal de Overwatch junto con los asquerosos asesinos de Talon.

¿Y piensa que esto solo nos deja mal parados? ¡Esto es un golpe directo a la cara por parte de la suerte!

-Quiero ofrecerte un trato niño- no tenía intención de hacer ningún trato, pero si podía librarme de esta pesadilla, quería escuchar- Si tú y tu amigo se unen a nosotros podría evitar que fueran perseguidos además de ayudarlos a cambio de sus servicios.

Sinceramente no confiaba en aquella mujer, no obstante, ella podría ser la única oportunidad de estar en paz ahora, y probablemente de no morir en aquel mismo instante.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - vi como una mirada de satisfacción se formaba en sus ojos, para después guiarme hacia un edificio con su brazo sobre mi hombro.

-Simplemente tienes que ayudarnos a ayudarte, queremos que traigas a tu amigo y juntos nos ayuden a ganar esta guerra- ¿Cuál sería el problema de eso? Después de todo, todos aquí seguían siendo una simple programación, no es como si fueran personas.

El tiempo paso y ya me habían dado una credencial de la compañía con la que podía entrar al edificio y además servía para poder activar el ascensor, mi primera misión era encontrar a Peulleieo y lograr que se uniera a la compañía.

Me presentaron a un grupo de soldados con la instrucción de seguir todas mis órdenes además de un jet, el cual se suponía debía usar en la busca de Peulleieo.

-Todo listo jefe- Bill era el líder del pequeño escuadrón de soldados, y aunque le faltara un ojo y tuviera el aspecto digno de un mercenario, parecía una buena persona.

Me sentía realmente cansado en este punto, era demasiado para un día y realmente me sentía distante en este momento, no me sentía ni alegre ni triste, me sentía listo para sobrevivir y pensaba salvar a todos aquellos a los que pudiera.

A pesar de que aquello era una traición a todo lo que había ocurrido los últimos días, para mí, podría ser la única manera de sobrevivir y trataba de seguir vivo, no importa que.

\- ¿Señor? –

-Ah! Si… Vámonos- entre en el jet con rumbo al desierto, con la esperanza de encontrar a Peulleieo antes de que lo hiciera Overwatch, el cual ahora, era el enemigo.

 **Xxx**

Perdón por el corto capitulo chicos, pero cada vez que me propongo a hacer algo, siempre llega la maléfica escuela a interponerse. Me encuentro en exámenes por lo que me falto tiempo, y ante el miedo de ser torturado por sus reviews he decidido darles el capítulo anticipado, espero les parezca bien el nuevo giro que quiero darle al fic y me apoyen.

MUY PRONTO EL NUEVO MIEMBRO DE ESTE MUNDO

¿ACASO ISAAC SE VOLVERA UN ENEMIGO?

¿ALGUNA VEZ LOGRARE ESCRIBIR NORMALMENTE?

¡ESTO Y MÁS EN LE PROXIMO CAP. DE AVENTURA VIRUTAL!

*canción épica de alguna serie misógina y racista de los 80´s XD*


	10. Una chica y un secuestro

" **Una chica y un secuestro"**

Chicos sé que muchos de ustedes deben querer matarme, pero les aseguro que la gripa ya les hizo el favor al casi dejarme paralitico :p

Así que para no hacerlos esperar más he aquí el cap.

 **Xxx**

 **POV Peulleieo**

¡Me sentía inútil! Ni siquiera podía había podido salvar a Isaac, esperaba que hubiera escuchado mi advertencia, pero parece que tenía un sueño más pesado del que pensaba.

Y ahora estaba bajo las manos de Talon, no me imaginaba lo que le podían llegar a hacer, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera, él podría resistir y esperaba que si de alguna forma lograba escapar viniera a buscarme, por el momento yo trataría de encontrarlo.

Había logrado escapar y hacer bastante distancia en el poco tiempo que llevaba corriendo y escondiéndome entre las rocas y ahora me disponía a seguir en mi antigua dirección con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda.

Llevaba varias horas intentando escapar de aquellas densas dunas sin embargo por más que mirara solo lograba ver la gigantesca caja de arena en la que ahora me encontraba encerrado.

Mientras continuaba mi caminata comencé a distinguir el sonido de un motor que a medida que avanzaba crecía.

\- ¡Mierda! - A lo lejos lo logre divisar, era Bastion, esa pesada maquina venia por mí con las grandes orugas y el cañón brillando bajo el creciente sol.

Corrí lo más que pude en dirección contraria, no obstante, ningún humano llegaría a correr más rápido que aquella bestia metálica que en poco tiempo termino alcanzándome.

Bastion comenzó a emitir varios sonidos mientras me apuntaba con su ametralladora a lo que puse las manos en al aire.

-Sabes… no tienes que humillarte- Una figura se formó detrás de la gran maquina mostrando a una chica de cabello obscuros con la mitad de la cabeza rapada con ciertos pigmentos violetas.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – la chica levanto una ceja incrédula y rio entre dientes.

\- ¿No se supone que tú sabes todo de todos? –

-Desearía- la chica se separó de la gran bestia de acero y se acercó a mí.

-Un gusto Peulleieo-

\- ¿¡Como sabes mi nombre!?-

La chica forma un pequeño cuadrado con sus manos mostrando un video de seguridad de la base de Overwatch.

-Yo lo sé todo- la chica lo pensó un poco y riendo dijo- bueno casi todo, tú y tus amigos aparecieron de la nada y quiero saber cómo lo hicieron.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no tienes nada contra mí? – la chica pareció pensar bastante la respuesta, no obstante, la respuesta no me pareció tan ingeniosa.

-Si lo tuviera, ahora mismo estarías muerte-

-Que consuelo- en un movimiento rápido observe como su pierna llevaba un camino recto a mi rostro causando que perdiera de vista mi entorno, escuchando simplemente como el gran robot comenzaba a cercarse a mí.

 **Isaac**

Llevaba ya varias horas intentando encontrara a Peulleieo en el desierto sin ningún tipo de resultado, por lo cual de acuerdo a lo acordado con Widowmaker ahora era mi turno de hacer algo por Talon.

-Widowmaker- mi auricular marco tono varios segundos hasta que recibí una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Isaac? -

-No encontré a Peulleieo ¿Cuál es la misión? –

-Pues… no hay mucho trabajo, pero tenemos a una prioridad uno en la lista desde hace algunos meses-

Widowmaker me dio las coordenadas del objetivo, a lo cual trace rumbo fijo a el Dorado, México.

 **Peulleieo**

-¡Bájame maldito costal de tuercas! - cuando había despertado hace algunas horas, me encontraba en el hombro del gran robot siendo arrastrado a través de los callejones de una ciudad la cual, por la bolsa en mi cabeza no lograba reconocer.

\- ¡Ya cállate! - sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca seguido de una caída.

Sinceramente me sentía bastante adolorido por la incómoda posición en la que había sido cargado por quien sabe cuántas horas y además comenzaba a preocuparme el futuro que podría tener, pero al menos al fin había llegado a una ciudad.

Necesitaba encontrar una forma de escapar, aún faltaba una anormalidad que atender, antes de que estas desaparecieran por completo.

La chica me retiro la bolsa de la cabeza y sentándose a lo lejos, comenzó a teclear algunas cosas en una computadora y aunque no lograba ver claramente, logre reconocer a varios integrantes de Overwatch.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – la chica giro sobre su silla y me miro algo divertida.

-Buscando la ubicación actual de los integrantes de Overwatch para venderlas al mejor postor- claramente esta chica era una amenaza sin embargo aún me preguntaba porque Bastion estaría con ella- ¿Estás seguro de que no me conoces? –

-Si te conociera créeme que te platicaría la historia de tu vida- la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto y continúo tecleando cosas en su computadora.

Bastion en una esquina de la habitación se limitaba a observar a ese pequeño pájaro que siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados, no parecía que estuviera bajo ninguna influencia ajena a su propia matriz, pero no podía confiarme después de todo me había secuestrado.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para que te siguiera? – la chica se levantó nuevamente de su silla y se arrodillo frente a mí con una sonrisa.

-Yo lo libere-

 **Mercy**

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo intentando mejorar mi pequeña pistola para poder agregarle una función de aturdir, no obstante, no era lo suficientemente buena con la tecnología para agregar una función extra a un arma.

Por lo que dejándola a un lado me dispuse a disfrutar de un pequeño tiempo libre en la base, ya que Zarya y Mei probablemente estarían acaparando la planta superior no me quedo más remedio que ir a una pequeña bodega, la cual había convertido en mi guarida.

\- ¿Qué película no he visto? – tomé una llamada "Amigos" del montón de películas francesas y después de preparar unas palomitas me recosté a verla.

Estaba disfrutando bastante la película cuando una pequeña alarma me distrajo, en mi pequeño comunicador una pequeña alarma me avisaba sobre la llegada de un agente amigo, a lo que decidí ir a revisar rápido para poder regresar a mi película.

Subí las escaleras para darme cuenta que ni siquiera Zarya y Mei se encontraban allí, busque con la mirada algún indicio hasta que escuche unas risas en la sala de juntas.

\- ¿Hola? - no esperaba verla, sobre todo después de nuestra pelea, sin embargo, ahí estaba, como si nada, había vuelto, pero ya no estaba segura de que nos pudiéramos llevar bien.

\- ¡Mercy! - al verme se abalanzo y no sé qué fue lo que me impulso a hacerlo, pero sin pensarlo había caído a sus brazos soltando un mar de lágrimas para sentir como su mano trataba de clamarme acariciando mi nuca.

 **Isaac**

El objetivo era una banda llamada "Los Muertos" la cual según los informes habían robado unas armas valiosas de la compañía en un ataque a un convoy hace algunos días.

\- ¡Jefe! Los tenemos fijados- no me gustaba para nada, prometí hace tiempo no dañar, pero si con esto podía salvarnos a Peulleieo y a mí, no creo que pudiera negarme.

-Comencemos- bajamos de un camión blindado, el cual según nuestros informes habíamos estacionado justo delante del escondite de la banda- Hagan volar la puerta- en un movimiento rápido los chicos colocaron un explosivo en la puerta, la cual después de un pequeño pitido voló por toda la calle.

En una intrusión rápida disparamos a todo lo que se movía hasta que dejamos de escuchar la respuesta de fuego.

-Registren todo- por suerte todas las armas se encontraban allí, subfusiles, rifles de largo alcance, así como varias pistolas de 9mm.

Nos llevamos rápidamente aquellas armas, antes que la banda tuviera siquiera tiempo de contestar el ataque.

Y en una operación de no más de una hora, habíamos recuperado la mercancía, y yo era ahora un trabajador oficial de Talon.

 **Peulleieo**

No tenía idea de que era lo que había pasado, en un momento, varios chicos habían entrado a la habitación con el ruido de disparos tras de ellos.

Los cuales junto con la chica misteriosa habían salido rápidamente de aquella habitación y yo sobre el hombro de Bastion había salido tras de ellos.

\- ¿Qué paso? - la chica parecía bastante molesta ante la intrusión a lo que los chicos se limitaron a decir que habían sido atacados de sorpresa y que por el momento no era seguro salir.

No había que ser un genio para saber que las cosas se habían salido del control de aquella chica a lo que, en un movimiento improvisado, solté del gigante metálico y en un acto que solo puede ser descrito como estupidez corrí tratando de huir de allí, después de todo, lo único que había visto desde que fui secuestrado fueron cuatro insípidas paredes color miel iluminadas con una bombilla que colgaba de los cables del techo.

Creí que lograría escapar al lograr ver una gran abertura en lo que parecía fue una gran puerta metálica, no obstante, aquella chica se materializo de la nada apuntándome con un arma.

\- ¡Quieto! - la chica se veía bastante enojada y al ver que había detenido mi paso lanzo un golpe directo a mi cara haciéndome caer- Vuelve a intentarlo y te romperé la nariz.

-Lo conseguimos- uno de los chicos le paso una tableta a la chica quien, al ver un video en aquel dispositivo, respiro aliviada y me miro con desprecio.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? – la chica me dio una patada directa al abdomen y después de dar una calada de aire se agacho hasta mi posición y dijo con un aire triunfal "Mi nombre es Sombra"

 **Xxx**

Bueno chicos perdón que el capítulo haya tardado tanto, pero ante la creciente amenaza de que Sombra fuera lanzada, decidí esperar para hacer un capitulo tratando de integrarla, espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y muy pronto revelare algunas cosas sobre los demás héroes de Overwatch.

Por cierto, chicos ¿Les gustaría DivaXSombra?

¡Nos leemos!

Posdata: Shippeos favoritos en los reviews *es para una tarea*


	11. El fin de las anomalías

" **El fin de las anomalías"**

Bueno chicos parece que me ha dado un brote de inspiración por lo que ahora, es tiempo de escribir. Por cierto, gracias a cierta persona… Habrá un cambio en mi idea de DivaXSombra, pero bueno… uno no se queja.

 **Xxx**

 **Diva**

Desde hace bastante tiempo mi Meka había estado lanzando pitidos sin control cada vez que una tormenta se acercaba por lo que, cada dos segundos se disparaba aquella alarma, y ahora estaba buscando desactivarla.

\- ¿Qué haces Diva? – Ruckuss, diablos, y yo que no quería despertar a nadie.

-Tratando de quitar una molesta alarma-

\- ¿Alarma? -

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero es muy molesto- ¡Al fin! La había encontrado y estaba a punto de desactivarla cuando volvió a saltar.

\- ¡Espera! - Ruckuss me detuvo al intentar apagarla y estaba a punto de reclamar cuando de pronto vi su preocupación.

La alarma mostraba la palabra peligro en letras gigantes con una cuenta regresiva, sin embargo, lo más preocupante era el lugar que estaba señalando la pantalla.

-La base-

\- ¡Winston! ¡VAMONOS! –

 **Mercy**

Me encontraba en la sala de descanso pensando un poco en lo que había hablado con ella, sin embargo, me era casi imposible, yo sabía que debía hacer, pero al mismo tiempo me dama terror lo que pudiera pasar.

Podría haberme quedado varias horas ahí sentada, sin pensar en nada realmente, pero parece que cuando quieres estar tranquila, el destino te obliga a moverte.

En toda la base las luces de emergencia comenzaron a tintinear, así como las alarmas se encendieron.

-Una tormenta eléctrica, pasara pronto- la voz de Mei sonó por los altavoces y aunque sonaba bastante agitada, me tranquilice al escuchar otra voz diciendo "Vuelve aquí"

Observe como las puertas de la base se cerraban lentamente ante el riesgo de la tormenta, me encantaba ver eso, la forma en que los seguros de la puerta se enganchaban dando esa sensación de seguridad.

-Eso es confortante- miraba un vaso de agua en medio de una pequeña mesita y me preguntaba que objeto tenía la guerra, esta guerra que se había disparado de la noche a la mañana, solo había traído consigo desastre e incertidumbre, parecía que cualquiera que ganara seria el nuevo gobierno, o bien el que dictaría las nuevas normas.

A veces, solo pensaba en escapar y tratar de hacer una vida lejos de todo eso, no obstante, algo muy dentro de mí, sabía que aquello era solo otra fantasía y que debía deshacerme de ella cuanto antes.

Me dirigía a arreglar las cosas con aquella mujer que tanto me hacía divagar, sin embargo, en algo que pareció sacado de una película de Hollywood, la puerta se cuarteo de la nada dejando entrar a un pedazo de materia ardiente, la cual ya hacia regada sobre el suelo del hangar, la cual no tenía más de 2 metro de ancho.

 **Ruckuss**

Por mucho que intente a apresurarme a descubrir de que se trataba aquella alarma simplemente se detuvo, dejando como último punto de transmisión el hangar de la base.

-Está en el hangar, debemos apresurarnos- Winston encendió los generadores de emergencia de la nave haciendo que esta creara un gran estruendo comenzando a aumentar su velocidad rápidamente.

-Computadora, contacta con la base- la computadora de la nave comenzó a marcar a la base, sin embargo, no recibíamos respuesta de la base.

-Computadora, estado de la base- nuevamente la computadora comenzó a buscar, esta vez marcando un estado de emergencia, la puerta de emergencia del hangar había sido destruida.

 **Sombra**

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - aquellos movimientos de Overwatch durante los últimos días no habían tenido el menor sentido y ni hablar de Talon, últimamente todos sus competidores comenzaban a caer uno a uno.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - aquel chico, de verdad era molesto, no había parado de hacer preguntas desde su intento de huida, aunque la verdad me intrigaba su presencia y lo poco que sabía sobre este mundo.

-Nada chico, nada- era divertido como trataba de estirar su cuello para ver el monitor de mi pantalla, y de vez en cuando me daban ganas de darle respuestas, pero eso lo haría pensar que no soy tan dura.

-Aun no me dices para que me necesitas-

Era cierto, solo le había dado una vaga idea, pero creo que era hora de hablarle de lo que debía hacer.

-Te traje para que me cuentes, como es que sabes tanto de los integrantes de Talon y Overwatch, además me interesa saber porque no me conoces- el chico pensó por un momento antes de responder, sin embargo, dando una enorme calada de aire al fin comenzó a hablar.

Durante un rato, dando a dudar la existencia de todo ese universo, al final termino diciendo lo mismo, no recordaba ni como había llegado ni quien era él.

\- ¿Así que vivimos en un juego? Cool- la chica a diferencia de las demás personas estaba disfrutando de la noticia, no sé, si le daba una seguridad de no morir, o una idea nueva sobre la vida, pero me agradaba que al menos no tuviera que fingir entender su postura.

-Así que… Sombra ¿Cierto? – la chica me miro curiosa mientras me levantaba con las manos aun atadas- Ya que resolví tus dudad crees que… talvez… ¿Puedas liberarme?

-Mmm… De acuerdo- la chica se limitó a cortar las sogas e invitarme a subir a la planta de arriba.

\- ¡Hasta que la friki se digna a salir! - un chico de los tantos que estaba supervisando se burló de la chica, recibiendo un simple "huevos" como respuesta.

\- ¿¡Espera!? ¿Eres de México? - la chica algo confundida se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, lo que sin duda me hizo saltar de emoción.

\- ¿Tienen tacos? - sé que probablemente le estaba haciendo un gran favor a mi estereotipo, pero ya hace varias semanas que no probaba algo delicioso y necesitaba con urgencia algo que fuera bueno.

\- ¿Qué no eres coreano? –

-No, bueno solo el apodo-

-Ok… si tú lo dices… ven te llevare a los mejores de por aquí, ¿Quieres de pastor? –

-Por favor-

 **Mercy**

No sabía que era aquello que había caído dentro del hangar, pero, sabía que había que investigar pronto en caso de ser una amenaza.

Me acerque lentamente a aquel bulto extraño cuando note algo curioso, una gran pieza de metal reluciente resaltaba de entre la ceniza, observe el graba de aquel metal y de inmediato lo supe, no era un que era un quien, y más peligroso aun, aquella persona podría estar colapsando justo ahora.

-Resiste, Alejandro-

-Hola, Angela…- aquel pequeño susurro fue la única palabra que había logrado decir mi viejo amigo, antes de caer inconsciente, sobre deformado suelo del hangar.

Llame a Zarya y las demás chicas para que me ayudaran a llevar a Alejandro a la enfermería.

\- ¿Qué te paso? - aquella pregunta iba dirigida a mí misma, no esperaba una respuesta claro está, pero aun no comprendía como era que desde hace meses no sabíamos nada de él y de un momento a otro aparecía envuelto en llamas en el hangar de la base- Mei, ¿Puedes apagar la alarma? – aquella espantosa sirena dejo de sonar y al fin logramos llevar a Alejandro a la enfermería- Eres un estúpido Robocop-

Aun recordaba que aquel idiota había llegado a mi como un niño, mal herido, casi al borde de la muerte, habíamos hecho lo posible, incluso Morrison había pedido la menor intrusión posible y aunque las prótesis fueron imposibles de evitar, habíamos logrado no cambiar nada anatómicamente.

Con un poco de ayuda de Genji y Zenyatta había logrado superar su nuevo cuerpo, no obstante, el chico había crecido hasta volverse un integrante de Overwatch y si me lo pregunta diría que uno muy fuerte.

A veces llegaba a frustrarse por el hecho de ser incapaz de hacerse más fuerte, no obstante, de cierta manera logro hacerse cada vez más peligroso, tanto que incluso Talon y los Junkers habían tratado de eliminarlo en ocasiones pasadas.

No obstante, yo sabía que era una buena persona, había salvado mi vida más ocasiones de las que yo podría.

Aunque ahora la guerra hubiera cesado bastante, los ataques frecuentes y las diversas guerrillas eran cosas del día a día, ese era el trabajo de Alejandro, evitar que las cosas se salieran de control, al menos, en los sitios conflictivos.

-Estará bien si lo dejamos descansar- había terminado de estabilizarlo y aun no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había pasado.

-No tiene ningún sentido, se suponía que estaba en Inglaterra buscando una facción de Talon- Zarya estaba revisando los archivos de Winston encontrando únicamente reportes incompletos generados cada 6 meses.

No tenía ningún sentido, la única opción ahora era cuidarlo e iba a tratar de hacerlo a cualquier costo.

 **Sombra**

\- ¿De verdad Telegram se volvió una agencia de Seguridad Cibernética? - Peulleieo era bastante gracioso, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo poco que en verdad sabia sobre la situación mundial.

-Así es, y bastante buena he de decir, cambian las contraseñas automáticamente cada día y son casi imposibles de cifrar-

-Pero no son rivales para la gran Sombra, ¿No es así? – Su cara mostraba verdadero interés y una gran confianza, podía sentir por primera vez en años que alguien de verdad, confiaba en mí.

-No es por presumir, pero no- el chico salto haciéndome chocar puños divertido y asombrado ante lo que podía hacer.

El chico me había pedido hackear diversas páginas y dejarlo ver el proceso, aunque solo dejaba uno que otro mensaje de burla, el chico parecía divertido al ver todo lo que podía llegar a hacer con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Y… ¿Tu qué papel juegas en esta "guerra"? –

-Pues, yo…- aquella pregunta, creo que ni siquiera yo lo sabía, había hecho muchas cosas malas y lo aceptaba, no obstante, creo que nunca había pensado que papel jugaba yo, normalmente simplemente vendía mi trabajo al mejor postor de vez en cuando y con eso tratar de ayudar a mi país, pero creo que solo había logrado agravar un problema que no quería que continuara.

\- ¿Sombra? –

\- ¡Ah! Creo que simplemente soy alguien neutro la verdad- yo sabía perfectamente que había ayudado a Talon, pero, todo eso era para ayudar a mi país, y esperaba poder seguir haciéndolo.

Una pequeña alarma comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, mostrando un nombre tintineante.

-Así que volviste, ven chico, daremos un paseo-

Necesitaba saludar a ese idiota una vez más, solo esperaba que su tonta "novia" no estuviera ahí, siempre era una molestia.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -

-A saludar a una vieja amiga, apresúrate- el chico se limitó a seguirme sonriendo como un idiota.

\- ¿Qué? -

-Nada, te ves mejor sonriendo- este chico, de verdad era un tonto.

 **Robocop**

¡Demonios! Me dolía cada parte del cuerpo, sentía el peso de las prótesis, lo que significaba que debí haber acabo verdaderamente mal.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – me levante lentamente observando el rededor, una enfermería, podría haber pasado como cualquier otra del frente pero ese poster del Taj Mahal, delataba en donde me encontraba.

Una silueta blanca entro a la habitación, parecía no haber notado que estaba consiente, por lo que decidí saludar primero.

-Hola, Angela- aquella silueta dio un brinco de susto al escuchar mi voz, y girando lentamente me miro con una cara de enfado mirándome detenidamente.

-Dímelo, ahora-

-Claro, déjame pensar…- esa frase, la había escuchado cada vez que había llegado a urgencias, Angela me fastidiaba para saber que había hecho, solo que esta vez- No lo recuerdo-

 **Xxx**

¡Bueno chicos hasta aquí el cap! Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán ¿¡QUE!? ¿ASI DE CORTO? A lo que responderé que si :p

No obstante, he estado muy ocupado con exámenes, ustedes saben cómo es eso -_-

Pero, quería invitar a todos mis lectores (los cuales tengan Overwatch) a pasarme su BattleTag o "Nick" si quieren ver que tan NOOB es su escritor :p

Sin más que decir: Chiao

 **¿Acaso le hago demasiado caso a mis followers haciendo cada cosa que me proponen? Muy probablemente**

 **¿Cree un triángulo amoroso? La pregunta de arriba lo responde**

 **¿Habrá más Yuri en esta historia? Sin dudarlo**

 **¿¡ALGUIEN QUIERE PENSAR EN LOS NIÑOS¡? Meh….**

 **¿Agregare Yaoi, solo para que no me tachen de machista? Es la única solución (T_T) me arriesgare (7u7)**

 **Espérenlo con ansias~**

 ***música de suspenso* (Darla tocando la pecera)**


	12. Robocop

" **Robocop"**

¡Qué tal chicos! He vuelto con más, y he venido para quedarme. :v

Ojalá estén disfrutando de esta súper MEGA doble actualización y espero que los capítulos hayan sido de su agrado.

Sé que puede que se noten como cortos, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor posible por ser un poco original y de paso agregar a los personajes de ustedes, mis queridos lectores.

Sin más, he aquí el capítulo de hoy.

 **Xxx**

 **Robocop**

Extrañaba la presencia de aquella mujer y bastante, en las últimas horas se la había pasado regañándome por sobre exigirme y otras tantas cosas más como mi alimentación, sin embargo, era algo que escuchaba con nostalgia.

Una sensación que había olvidado y la cual ahora estaba disfrutando.

\- ¿¡De qué demonios sonríes!? - una vez más me había perdido en mis pensamientos y ahora me encontraba frente una tierna e intimidante doctora la cual, me miraba con ira.

-No de nada- dije tratando de justificarme, no obstante, al recibir cierta mirada decidí confesar- Extrañaba tus regaños-

-A veces eres imposible-

Aquella charla, continuo con regaños y ciertas bromas las cuales, me hicieron recordar aquellos días cuando apenas comenzaba unirme a Overwatch para que casi inmediatamente quedara como un ex agente.

No obstante, había conseguido bastantes logros, acompañado de grandes leyendas de Overwatch como Tracer y Winston, sin embargo, después de aquellos días nuestra comunicación había sido bastante limitada, muchas veces, incluso por años.

 **Tracer**

Por lo que había escuchado al entrar a la base, todo se debió a la intrusión de un ex agente de Overwatch, del cual, aun no sabía su identidad.

Me estaba comenzando a preocupar al ver las miradas de mis compañeros sobre mí, ¿Podría ser alguien con quien fuera cercano? ¿Algún viejo científico?

Las dudas comenzaron a fluir como un rio a punto de desbordar, pensando que solo quizá, esto podría ser más grave de lo que creía.

Solo rezaba porque aquella persona no volviera, no de nuevo, no después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder olvidar.

-Sabes, parece que quien sea que este allá abajo está bien- Ruckuss me había sorprendido, apareciendo de repente a mi lado, no obstante, agradecía la información-

\- ¿No sabes quien pueda ser? -

-No me quieren decir, a mí, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Sabes que tengo nivel de seguridad cuatro? –

-Y yo treinta, idiota, pero eso no fue lo que te pregunte-

-Ya se, ya se- a veces era demasiado infantil cuando trataba de aligerar la situación, aunque no voy a negar que solía conseguir que me calmara- Parece que todos sabían que vendría a decirte de inmediato, así que aún es una sorpresa para nosotros-

 **Pharah**

 **N/A: (Ahora viene la explicación de cuando llego, no se exasperen)**

Por primera vez, después de meses, habíamos recuperado el control de las centrales nucleares en Alemania, y he de decir que esas nuevas baterías de diamantes negros, habían sido de gran utilidad, no sé porque aún no las habíamos usado si los rusos nos dieron la patenta hace tanto como forma de pago.

Aunque así es la guerra, sacan lo más útil, justo en el momento de mayor necesidad, aunque sigo pensando que eso no es una muy buena estrategia para minimizar bajas.

\- ¡Soldado! ¿No quieres ir por unos tragos? – Symmetra, no estoy segura de la razón, pero últimamente andaba más sociable de lo normal, sobre todo, desde que renovaron su equipo con una recarga de energía más veloz.

-No gracias, tengo que partir en el siguiente vuelo si quiero llegar a tiempo a Japón-

\- ¿Aun tienes que arreglar las cosas? -

-Sí, la última vez que intente disculparme, me llamaron a otra misión, eso deja mucho que desear si quieres mostrar que estas interesadas en la relación… Sabes a veces me pregunto si esta guerra acabara antes de que ella nos consuma por completo-

\- ¡Que melodramática! – a veces parecía era demasiado insensible- Pero te entiendo, yo también estoy harta de luchar por algo que parece más una guerrilla, aunque si te soy sincera, no sé si pueda adaptarme a otro tipo de vida ahora- Y ¿Quién podría? Al final de cuenta, todos nos volverán a juzgar como asesinos y no como lo que en verdad fuimos, libertadores, buscadores de paz, o como suelen llamarnos; Héroes.

Durante el vuelo, no deje de pensar en eso, en lo que realmente representábamos en el mundo, que tal, si realmente solo somos unos asesinos, muchos de los que hoy luchamos solo han vivido como soldados, y cuando termine esta locura, serán juzgados nuevamente como asesinos.

¿Qué sentido tenia pelear por la humanidad? La gente en esta época era mala, no merecían la paz, sin embargo, aquí estamos, peleando por lo que creemos es una digna lucha, sin darnos cuentas que simplemente repetimos los mismos ciclos que hace años, dejando un legado, mostrando que solo con la violencia se alcanzara la utopía.

Últimamente, Japón se veía cada vez más preocupado ante la poca efectividad de Overwatch para detener los diversos conflictos internos del país.

Y como culparlos, si ellos dejaron a Overwatch establecer su base allí a cambio de protección, la cual, escaseaba últimamente en aquel país, dejándolo cada vez más dañado por las crecientes guerrillas dentro del país, luego que los Junkers se instalaran en el norte del país nipón.

 **Alejandro**

-Lo último que recuerdo, es haber estado frente a una computadora, señora- Zarya, fue la designada a interrogarme, no estoy muy seguro porque Overwatch hacia tantos interrogatorios, pero supongo que esperaban evitar que fuera un robot o algo por el estilo.

No obstante, creo que nunca habían logrado encontrar nada así, me informaron que mi última misión, según algunos de mis colegas, había sido terminada hace algunas semanas y que mi regreso ya estaba previsto para mañana, no obstante, la razón por la cual ahora me encontraba en Japón seguía siendo un misterio.

Un misterio que me costó un terrible dolor de cabeza, mezclado con una leve desconfianza por parte del equipo.

Aunque para mi suerte había sido calificado como fuera de sospecha aun sentía sus miradas sobre mí, observando a hacer cualquier movimiento en falso para, al final lanzarse contra mí.

Yo no era la clase de persona que se preocupa por quedar bien con la gente, sin embargo, ahora me preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar el equipo.

Al menos, no quería sentir que al menor estornudo todos se pudieran lanzar sobre mi tirando a matar.

 **Isaac**

 **N/A: (¿Hace cuánto que no salía este bato? Sentí que lo abandoné mucho. :v)**

Reaper y Widowmaker ahora eran parte de mi día a día y aunque era poco lo que sabía de ellos, podía decir que eran uno de los tantos "héroes" de Overwatch que solía utilizar, además de Mercy y Lúcio.

No obstante, ahora los odiaba más cada día, cada uno tan diferente del otro, sin embargo, ambos eran unos malditos.

Uno, hasta donde había logrado ver en unos informes, era un sanguinario, que nunca, repito nunca, había dejado a alguien vivo después de un ataque.

La otra, había ganado una reputación, sin fallar ningún tiro en todas sus misiones, al menos eso venia en los informes.

No obstante, aquello podría ser una pantalla para mí, después de todo, no venían antecedentes de aquellos dos personajes en estos informes.

Ni siquiera de Gérard o de la vida pasada de Reaper, lo cual esperaba poder encontrar o descifrar, no obstante, hasta ahora solo estaba planeando como escapar.

Había seguido la pista de Peulleieo hasta México después de eso lo había perdido.

Esperaba poder encontrarlo rápidamente y escapar juntos, lejos de toda esta locura, sabía que aquella vez en el desierto fue una sorpresa tanto para el como para mí, pero ahora como estaba todo, Overwatch nos consideraba peligrosos, para Talon éramos una inversión segura, para el mundo, éramos dos extraños los cuales solo habían llegado a armar un lio y de los cuales aún no tenían un método de contención.

Ahora me disponía a viajar a Cuba, los Junkers habían pedido una reunión con Talon, a mí me habían enviado junto con Amélie como guardaespaldas de un ejecutivo de Talon.

El ejecutivo en cuestión era un pequeño chico de no más de 20 años que hacía que los armazones de sus lentes se sacudieran por sus propios nervios, el chico había estado casi todo el viaje mirando por la ventana e intentando tranquilizarse.

Por lo que había escuchado de Amélie, los Junkers no eran gente tan profesional, ni siquiera para cuestiones de aliados, por lo que era normal que apareciera uno que otro chiflado en las reuniones, nuestro trabajo era evitar que alguno de ellos asesinara al pequeño chico.

-Casi siempre terminan muertos, por eso envían a los novatos- Amélie comenzó a hablar sin pensar en el chico tembloroso el cual ahora se mostraba más tenso- No te esfuerces tanto, casi nunca salen vivos de aquí-

-Solo avísame cuando lleguemos ¿Quieres? – había tratado de mantenerme alejado de cualquier interacción con los miembros dentro de Talon, aunque me había sido imposible, trataba de no interactuar demasiado, pero siempre ocurría una situación que me pedía involucrarme más.

-No quiero morir… no quiero morir… no quiero morir…- el chico comenzó a beber y a repetir aquello sin parar, no obstante, aquellos chillidos no servirían de nada en la reunión, sobre todo si se encontraba ebrio.

Cuba; había leído el archivo, ese país al final había logrado salir adelante, convirtiéndose en una sede Comunista seguido de: Corea, Vietnam del Sur y algunos países africanos como Guinea Reunificada.

Estos, habían sido sedes de paz durante la Crisis Omnica, estableciendo además una red comercial entre ellos, separada de la internacional, creando una red económica la cual actuaba ahora como una Potencia.

Esto provocó que el mundo se volviera a polarizar agravando varios problemas, aunque ahora al final, se veían varios conflictos desapareciendo en el mundo, quedando estragos de la guerra solo en algunos lugares.

-Llegamos- aquella frase seguida de un golpe, fue la señal del arribo a La Habana.

Aún quedaba una semana para el encuentro, nos habían enviado a asegurar la zona y en lo que lo hacíamos, Amélie se disponía a turistear, a pesar de su singular color de piel, parecía realmente emocionada de estar en aquel país.

Cambie algunos de los créditos que nos dieron antes del viaje para cambiarlos por la moneda local, hasta ahora los únicos que seguían usando el papel moneda en vez de créditos, creo que le llamaban Razos a la moneda o algo por el estilo.

La verdad, yo estaba bastante nervioso, solo esperaba que después de algunas misiones me dejaran volver a mi búsqueda, ojalá pronto pudiera reunirme de nuevo con Peulleieo, tal vez podríamos alojarnos aquí, hasta donde sabia, daban asilo a casi cualquier persona y nadie se metería con Cuba mientras estuviera en el MPNA (Movimiento de Países no Alineados).

El país parecía agradable, ojalá pudiera escapar, solo necesitaba aguantar un poco más….

-Solo un poco más, espero que también puedas hacer eso Peulleieo- aquella noche no logre dormir tranquilo, el pensamiento de la posible muerte de mi amigo estaba demasiado presente ahora, y no me abandonaría hasta encontrarlo.

 **Xxx**

Muy bien chicos, espero les haya gustado este cap. a mi si, aunque creo que me deje llevar un poco al final con los detalles del mundo pero bueno… ya que :p

Sin más aquí termina un episodio más, NO OLVIDEN SINTNIZARNOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA

 **¿¡DONDE!? ¡EN EL CINCO A LAS CINCO!**

 **¿¡DONDE!? ¡EN EL CINCO A LAS CINCO!**

 **¿¡DONDE!? ¡EN EL CINCO A LAS CINCO!**

 **¿ACASO ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA DE MI PAIS ENTENDIO? Lo dudo**

 **¿DEBERIA DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR CON MAYUSCULAS ESTA PARTE? Si, resalta demasiado.**

 **¿Acaso tendrá importancia la aparición de Pharah y la reunión con los Junkers? Obvio, sino ¿Para qué lo pongo? XD**

 **Esto y más en la próxima transmisión de ¡AVENTURA VIRTUAL!**


	13. El secreto del Sahara

**El secreto del Sahara**

¡Qué tal chicos! Lose, esta serie de capítulos les agrada, sobre todo después del tiempo que tarde para escribirlos XD

Bueno, espero estén disfrutando esto tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, sin más, ¡He aquí el nuevo capítulo de AVENTURA VIRTUAL!

 **Xxx**

 **Ana**

 **N/A: (¡OMG! Por fin se dignó a venir ¬¬)**

Hace mucho que no visitaba México, he de decir que odiaba el calor que, hacia allí, pero era bastante tolerable.

Me encontraba en un Hotel esperando en la gran azotea del edificio, aquel helipuerto dejaba esta reunión bastante descubierta, pero valía la pena, después de todo aquella niña lo valía.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos? Sombra- frente a mí, se materializo la imagen de aquella chica, su típico corte, aquel resplandor de su camuflaje y siempre sol- ¿Quién es él? - Detrás de ella un chico apareció, y abriendo los ojos como platos comenzó a lanzarme preguntas como todo un acosador.

\- ¿De verdad eres Ana Amari? ¿Sigues en contacto con Morrison? ¿Cómo fue que se creaste Overwatch? –

Todas esas preguntas y otras más fueron formuladas tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de asimilarlas quedando realmente impactada ante toda esa información y aunque Sombra lo aparto, quede un poco confundida de quien era ese chico y como sabia tanto acerca de mi.

\- ¿Qué te pareció? - Sombra me miraba divertida, esperando mi respuesta y si no me equivocaba aquel…

\- ¿Es el chico del otro día? - aun lo recuerdo, él y su amigo fueron atacados el otro en el desierto, le avise a Bastion para que informara a Sombra de los movimientos de Talon, aunque no espere que fuera a rescatar al chico, aunque…- ¿Dónde está tu amigo? –

-Talon…- la actitud del chico cambio rápidamente mostrando ira, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, o bien fue secuestrado o mutilado en el lugar, aun así, la respuesta era la misma.

-Lo siento chico- él se limitó a asentir, una falsa señal de agradecimiento.

-Para eso te llame, queremos rescatar a su amigo, según mis reportes es ahora un miembro de Talon, aunque no por mucho.

-Así que yo vengo a hacer turismo ¿Y tú me consigues trabajo? – la chica asintió seria a lo que simplemente asentí, no me podía negar si se trataba de Sombra, después de todo le debía una.

-Te dije que lo haría, tiene corazón de pollo- Sombra empujo levemente a su amigo con el hombro divertida, por mi parte solo esperaba que trabajar con estos niños me cause muchos problemas.

 **Pharah**

La base… destruida, apenas había llegado hace unas horas y ya estaba destruida, y otra vez, él, había intentado conquistar muchas veces a Mercy, sin embargo, ella siempre le rechazaba, Alejandro podría ser persistente, pero Mercy nunca pareció segura de andar con el, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que Mercy solo lo veía como un amigo.

Y ahora, recibía sus cuidados, después de todo parecían seguir siendo amigos, pero no lo toleraba, no después de haber viajado tanto para nada.

Mercy se había desahogado un poco, no obstante, ahora había perdido mi oportunidad de seguir con ella, de poder pasar un tiempo a solas.

Mi historia con Mercy era demás confusa, cuando comenzamos a salir Tracer fue una de las primeras en apoyarnos y aunque hubo sus excepciones como Alejandro, al final todo parecía ir bien,

Solo fue una pelea, una estúpida pelea durante las fiestas lo que ocasiono que la relación de por si frágil acabara por romperse.

Ambas con una agenda apretada, en dos puntas del globo, era predecible que eso acabaría pronto y aun así las dos sabíamos que esos sentimientos aún no se apagarían o al menos eso me gustaría creer.

Espere en la sala recreativa a que Mercy volviera de atender a Alejandro, paso una, dos, tres horas y al fin apareció con una sonrisa incomoda dirigida a mí.

Yo sabía que aquello no era cómodo para ninguna de las dos, pero la relación no había acabado mal, ni siquiera había logrado acabar gracias a nuestras agendas, y sin embargo sabíamos que esa relación murió poco a poco sofocada entre nuestros trabajos y continuas misiones.

Emily incluso trato de ayudarnos al saber lo que era salir con un agente de Overwatch, pero nada logro ayudarnos, la relación tuvo su mayor choque cuando me enviaron de regreso.

No logramos hacer nada, y ahora en la misma habitación podía sentir que viejos sentimientos afloraban nuevamente en el aire.

 **Mercy**

Esa mirada, la misma mirada que siempre ponía para hacerme caer, incrustada en sus ojos nuevamente, fijos en mi.

-Así que, regresaste- me encontraba muy nerviosa, aunque, no quería demostrarlo ¿La razón? Ni yo misma lo sabía.

-Al fin controlaron la situación, si todo sigue así la guerra cesara pronto-

-Ya veo- esto no era lo que quería- me da gusto verte- quería saber que aún me quería, si eso termino fue para no hacernos más daño- ¿Has comido bien? – pero aun sentía algo y quería saber que ella correspondía aun esos sentimientos.

Pharah me miro seria, sabía que me tenía cierto rencor por haber terminado todo lo nuestro, pero esa relación a distancia era demasiado difícil de mantener.

-Sabes, nunca deje de pensar en ti-

\- ¿Pharah? - pensé que me odiabas

En un solo segundo Pharah había saltado sobre mí, sentí nuestros labios presionar los de la otra, aquella sensación de calor volvió a recorrerme, mi cuerpo volvió a temblar nervios.

Y lentamente me fui perdiendo en su calor, en su aroma y sus fuertes brazos rodeándome, siempre protegiéndome dándome la seguridad de que nunca me dejarían.

-Lo siento, solo lo hice para no lastimarnos- sentí su mano acariciar mi nuca comprensiva, solo esperaba que nada pudiera separarnos ahora que había logrado volver a sentir aquel viejo sentimiento llamado, amor- ¿Aun después de todo este tiempo, me sigues amando?-

-Siempre-

 **Ruckuss**

Por primera vez, estábamos todos de vuelta en la base, al parecer Alejandro se había impactado en la base, sinceramente aquello me preocupaba, últimamente los agentes de Overwatch habían sido atacados y muchos de ellos tenían lagunas en sus memorias, no obstante, la guerra había tenido ya bastante tiempo en el cual las fuerzas opositoras como Talon y gran parte de los Junkers habían perdido el poder que habían adquirido al inicio de esta.

Pero notaba algo, parecían ataques desesperados, eso me preocupaba, si trataban de causar el mayor daño posible antes de perder la guerra harían cualquier cosa con tal de vernos a todos caídos o al menos lamentar el día de nuestro nacimiento.

-Bien chicos hay que iniciar la misión-

La misión esperaba, fuera la ultima que haríamos como Overwatch o al menos eso esperaba, no podía seguir arriesgando a todos y sinceramente perdimos a dos compañeros durante la guerra, el grupo no podría con otra perdida, no después de esas.

Tracer casi pierde a Emily en un ataque de Widowmaker a su apartamento en Londres, estaba volviéndose incluso más peligroso para nosotros justo cuando estábamos por ganar.

La misión era en el Sahara, esperábamos encontrar una base de Talon que según un informante estaba pobremente protegida ante un posible ataque.

-Espero que la información sea real o estaremos en apuros- Winston estaba algo dudoso por lo que había decidido armar el jet lo más posible, incluso agregando celdas de energía extras.

-¿Vendrá Alejando?- sabia que acababa de salir de la enfermería de la Doc, pero esperaba que pudiera ayudar, después de todo seria de gran ayuda.

-Solo si fuera necesario tiene permitido ayudar- Mercy se veía preocupada por el estado de Alejandro, no obstante teníamos que estar preparados para lo que fuera, Alejandro seria de gran ayuda.

-Bien chicos, vámonos- El jet batallo cierto tiempo al cruzar el océano ya que el peso de las cedas extras y el Meka de Diva eran algo excedentes de su capacidad normal, no obstante aun era una maquina lo suficientemente fuerte.

Logramos llegar sin problemas extras al Sahara, esperábamos poder encontrar algo más que viejas ruinas de edificios y arena, ahora todo era incierto y esperaba que lográramos salir de ahí en una sola pieza.

 **Sombra**

-Que puto sol- Me encantaba ese chico, hace mucho que no lograba convivir con alguien de una manera tan cercana, podría decirse que pasaba todo el tiempo con mercenarios extranjeros y pandilleros, lo que no dejaba un gran rango para divertirse hablar siquiera.

-Lenguaje-

-Déjalo Ana, tiene razón- Ana se molestaba con cada una de nuestras expresiones, aunque para ser sincera, a mi me encantaba poder entenderme con alguien.

-¡Yahu! Tengo aprobación- el chico divertido comenzó a dar saltos burlándose de Ana la cual le lanzaba una mirada retadora.

-¿Saben? Siempre he pensado que es mejor no meterse con alguien que puede ponerte una bala en la cabeza- ante aquella amenaza Peulleieo paro sus saltos y se limito a caminar por la arena.

Caminábamos desde hace horas por las arenas del gran Sahara y sinceramente estaba bastante cansada y comenzaba a transpirar por todos lados.

-¿Era necesario venir caminando?-

-Era la única manera de que no nos detectaran, tienen radares a 80km a la redonda, excepto en las vías terrestres- Ana parecía algo preocupada mirando unas formaciones montañosas ubicadas a nuestra derecha- Si no nos detectan, será un milagro.

Al fina Ana prefirió que fuéramos arrastrándonos por la arena unos 100 metros hasta que llegamos a un llano, desde el cual, al fin lo vimos.

Un edificio negro carbón, alzándose entre una zona rocosa, alzándose firme e imponente ante el gran desierto.

-Es ese- Ana parecía complacida de poder ver aquella estructura- Bien es hora de entrar- y sin previo aviso Ana salió corriendo hacia el edificio y tratando de seguirla Peulleieo y yo salimos detrás de ella.

 **Alejandro**

Estábamos apunto de llegar a nuestro destino y sin embargo no lograba concentrarme, aun no recordaba la forma en la que había llegado ha la base y mas aun, no sabia si me había ocurrido algo.

-Casi llegamos- Pharah se había acercado a mi, y probablemente la fija mirada de Mercy sobre ella era la explicación- Solo te quiero pedir una disculpa por todos mi celos paranoicos-

-No te preocupes, creo que es entendible- aunque no quisiera, la verdad me agradaba Pharah y ahora que volvió con Mercy supongo que debería intentarlo un poco más.

-Estamos por llegar- la voz de Ruckuss había resonado por toda la nave, anunciando nuestra legada a las coordenadas.

Justo cuando la nave comenzaba un descenso, sentimos una gran turbulencia, seguida de las luces de alerta, anunciado que habíamos sido atacados.

A lo lejos vi como varias nubes de humo marcaban la salida de varios proyectiles y en casi un segundo, la nave había arrancado a toda potencia tomando acciones evasivas.

Solo escuchaba explosiones alrededor, veía como todo giraba violentamente frente a mis ojos y en un solo segundo, todo se desvaneció.

 **Peulleieo**

-¿Qué fue esa explosión?- apenas habíamos logrado entrar con sigilo a aquel sitio cuando millones de alarmas saltaron y varias explosiones se escucharon fuera del edificio.

-No lo se, pero coree- Rápidamente nos adentramos en el edificio, siguiendo a Sombra y Ana no sabia con exactitud a donde nos dirigíamos, sin embargo Ana parecía tener bastante clara la ruta.

Anduvimos esquivando varios guardias los cuales se dirigían fuera del edifico a gran velocidad, y así escuchando el ruido de las explosiones, sintiendo las continuas vibraciones de toda la estructura. Al fin logramos llegar a un piso superior en el cual, se suponía estaría Isaac. Caminamos por los pasillos de aquel piso sin resultado aparente, hasta que sentí como alguien me tiraba de la ropa haciéndome detenerme.

-Reconocería aquella cabellera blanca donde fuera… Hola Isaac-

-Es hora de irnos Peulleieo-

 **Xxx**

La explicación de porque no subí caps? Bueno, básicamente recupere una computadora de escritorio donde estoy más a gusto escribiendo, pero mover todos los archivos me llevo un tiempo por lo que tarde en continuar este cap. Pero ahora que quedo perfectamente instalada pretendo regresar con constancia en los caps.


	14. Corre

" **Corre"**

De vuelta y súper recargado, este capítulo fue escrito después de dos emparedados y una dosis letal de Nutella, así que solo espero esto no salga tan dulce.

 **Xxx**

Peulleieo

No sabía bien que ocurría afuera, pero lo que fuera, estaba haciendo que el edificio temblara desde sus cimientos.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -

-Justo eso te iba a preguntar-

-Creíamos que estarías aquí como un rehén de Talon-

-Aunque no me guste admitirlo, tuve que hacer unos trabajos para Talon-

\- ¿¡Que!? –

-Fue la única forma de que no me asesinaran, además no heriré a nadie en este mundo virtual-

\- ¿Mundo virtual? – La voz de Ana resonó en nuestras espaldas haciéndonos voltear entre nosotros sin saber que decir.

-Larga historia- ahora que lo pensaba bien no había tenido siquiera tiempo de explicar todos los detalles a Ana y supongo que Sombra no se los dijo.

-Lo discutirán en el camino ahora es hora de escapar de aquí-

Al decir aquellas palabras, todos entramos a un enorme hangar guiados por Isaac, y por una simple deducción, el único jet dentro de este era en el que íbamos a escapar.

Ante nosotros se alzaba un jet bastante liguero con una perfecta capa negra de lo que parecía ser un metal bastante resistente y estábamos a punto de subir en el sino fuera por esos malditos.

Isaac

¡Demonios! Debí haber tardado más de lo esperado, ahora ellos lo saben, solo espero que el conflicto del exterior demore suficiente a los guardias para solo tener que enfrentarlos a ellos, los dos mejores asesinos de Talon.

\- ¿Lacroix? ¿Reaper? – Peulleieo parecía sorprendido de ver a ambos asesinos, no obstante, no era un buen momento para fraternizar.

En un instante un único disparo se había oído y había provenido de mis espaldas, al voltear pude notar a Ana sosteniendo una pistola pequeña apuntando a nuestros dos contrincantes y no fue hasta que vi a Reaper desplomarse que comprendí que ya había ganado la batalla.

Sombra había simplemente desaparecido frente a nosotros y ante esto Ana comenzó a disparar en contra de Lacroix, la cual en un movimiento rápido salió de la escena para posicionarse lejos de nosotros y comenzar a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

-Isaac, tengo una idea-

-Dime Peulleieo-

-Yo te cubro y tu comienza a encender la nave-

-De acuerdo-

Peulleieo se interpuso en el camino y aquellos cuadros extraños que ahora parecían más polvo comenzaron a congelar las balas de Lacroix en el aire hasta que las balas de francotirador caían en el suelo.

Ana trataba de darle a Lacroix no obstante esta tenia mejor ángulo de disparo.

-Ya casi esta, solo necesito…- tome la mano del durmiente asesino y la pase encima de un holo que aseguraba el jet al suelo del hangar, por suerte esta tecnología aun no pedía escaneo de signos vitales- Vámonos-

Al darse la vuelta pude observar como Peulleieo caí al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor agarrándose la pierna, solo por un segundo, sentí como todo se movía en cámara lenta, al ver a Lacroix apuntar una vez más en contra de mi amigo.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo…- En un instante Sombra apareció junto Lacroix y de un solo golpe logro dejarla tumbada en el suelo- Para que no te hagas la cabroncita Widow-

De un solo movimiento de manos nuevamente se encontraba junto a nosotros y ayudándome a cargar a Peulleieo dentro de la nave al fin partimos los cuatro de aquel lugar.

-Eso fue genialmente-horrible- Peulleieo comenzó a decir varias cosas durante el tiempo en que le suturamos su herida, algunas de las cuales no tenían mucho sentido.

No obstante, rápidamente cayo dormido, esperaba que lograse recuperarse antes de llegar.

-Estará bien, deje la máquina de remplazo de tejidos trabajando, no es tan buena como la de aquella Doctora suiza, pero será rápido, con suerte volverá a trotar muy pronto- Ana parecía bastante relajada, como si no notara que recién habíamos hurtado una de las más modernas máquinas de Talon y que ahora estábamos en su lista.

\- ¿No estas algo nerviosa? -

-Chico, ella está en la lista de los más buscados desde hace décadas- la chica peli morada apareció de pronto detrás de aquella mujer y ahora, solo podía desconfiar más de ella.

-Y… ¿Cómo conocieron a Peulleieo? -

-Ah pues yo lo secuestre, y después me resulto agradable, así que decidí llamar a una gánster para rescatar a su "amigo" del cual no dejaba de hablar-

\- ¿Secuestraste a Peulleieo? -

-Bueno, si lo tomamos como que lo arrastre contra su voluntad-

-Lo que es secuestrar- respondió Ana.

-Entonces probablemente si- menciono Sombra bastante orgullosa de ello.

-Ah bueno, y ¿Por qué no me cuentan su historia? -

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que ambas me terminaron de contar los detalles de sus vidas, ahora era mi turno, y aunque no me agradara ahora necesitaba hacerlo.

No tenía mucho que contar así que me limite a contarles un poco sobre las misiones que había tenido con Talon, sobre todo aquella cuando había ido a Cuba junto con Reaper y Widowmaker.

Aquella misión había terminado bastante bien sin ningún incidente que tener que reportar, sin embargo, algo curioso ocurrió esa vez que me causo una gran impresión…

 _ **La Habana, 22 dic.**_

Habíamos tenido una reunión bastante simple a lo que esperaba, y esto a su vez, nos dejó sin nada que hacer hasta que autorizaran la salida de nuestro vuelo.

La decisión fue que cada quien haría lo que quisiera hasta las 2am que nuestro vuelo partiera, como no tenía nada que hacer decidí ver que hacían mis compañeros.

Reaper se la paso en un bar todo el tiempo, con un solo trago que nunca termino.

Por otro lado, Lacroix, ella había recorrido varias calles por aquella época y termino en una gran plaza con varios torsos de hombres importantes, desde Lenin hasta Castro se encontraban allí.

Ella se había dirigido a uno de los puestos florales cercanos y comprado un gran ramo, lo dejo junto a uno de los torsos y desapareció casi enseguida.

No entendí que hacía en aquel lugar hasta que lo vi, ahí escrito en unas letras oro deslavadas, "Por proteger a la patria de la invasión, Lacroix"

 _ **Actualidad…**_

-Así que ahora lo recuerda, me sorprende que siga en Talon- menciono Ana.

Con esa última frase el monitor parpadeo y nos avisó que estábamos por llegar.

Mercy

La base estaba completamente vacía, parecía que mientras atacábamos ellos e encargaron de borrar cualquier evidencia, incluso la más mínima evidencia, había desaparecido.

-No lo entiendo ¡Se suponía que aquí no había nadie! – Ruckuss había pateado uno de los tantos ordenadores que encontramos, a veces se ponía algo irritable.

-Esperen, todavía hay una oportunidad-

\- ¿De qué hablas Winston? -

Todos corrimos rápidamente hacia su dirección para encontrarnos con un simple panel a mitad de una vacía habitación.

\- ¿Qué encontraste? -

-Al parecer un jet fue lanzado durante el ataque, si lo que pienso es correcto lo usaron como escape-

\- ¿Podemos rastrear la nave? – Ruckuss parecía algo impaciente por encontrar respuestas, más no todo sería fácil.

-No, pero si puedo buscar las coordenadas con las que fue lanzado-

-Bien, creo que la suerte se puso de nuestro lado- todos parecían algo más tranquilos ante aquella declaración y aun así no me dejaba de sentir intranquila- Con suerte será alguno de los más buscados, o nuestros fugitivos-

Volvimos a la base a reaprovisionar y reparar un agujero enorme de la nave por la cual tuvimos que ir el camino de vuelta con el cinturón atado y gritando para lograr escucharnos.

No tardaríamos mucho en prepararnos, sin embargo, saldríamos en la mañana, según Winston el jet se quedaría sin combustible al llegar, por lo que, lo podríamos buscar tranquilamente.

-No irán muy lejos- Winston mostro un monitor en el cual pudimos ver que se dirigieron a Cuba- con suerte incluso podríamos llegar antes.

\- ¿Crees que sea una posibilidad? -

-Puede ser, si dejamos a Diva hacer la guardia, podríamos desmontar la Meka y llegar-

-Alejandro se quedará, ¿No? - no había hablado en un buen rato, aunque no había nada que decir, pero era cierto que él no podía andar de aquí para allá.

-Sí, no creo necesitar a ninguno de ustedes para esta misión- suspire aliviada, aunque también preocupada, no sabía si Ruckuss se lo estaría tomando muy a la liguera-

-Solo espero que no pase nada grave-

-Tranquila estaremos bien- Pharah había aparecido de la nada abrazándome por detrás- Confía en nosotros-y dándome un beso en la mejilla se alejó camino al jet.

Sabía muy bien que nuestra relación recién comenzaba otra vez, pero aquellas sensaciones, parecía que era la primera vez que me demostraba afecto. Mi cuerpo había temblado de nervios y una vez más su presencia me inquietaba.

Mei

Desde que habían ocurrido todo este problema con los extraños amnésicos y los ataques de Talon me habían encargado a mí la estación, y aunque últimamente todo se encontraba bastante calmado, me aburría como nunca, ahora me costaba más trabajo quedarme dormida sin alguien que me aplastara y cada vez que volvían se iban de inmediato. Me estaba atormentando con estos pensamientos cuando una rubia me tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¡Mei! ¡Nos quedaremos contigo! –

\- ¡Demonios Mercy! No me asustes- la rubia se limitó a reír entre diente divertida.

-Y bien ¿A quién tendré que soportar esta vez? –

\- Que grosera- Mercy me lanzo unos ojos de molestia, los cuales correspondí divertida esperando respuesta- Solo seremos Alejandro, Pharah y yo, a no ser que cambien de opinión, me parece que si no encuentran otra forma se quedara Diva-

Y como siempre, faltaba la única cosa que no había tenido en varios meses…

\- ¿Solo serán ustedes? -

-Sí, ¿Por qué? – Mercy pareció algo curiosa a lo que respondí con un simple, "Por nada"

-Oh, ya entiendo- Pharah camino hacia mí con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que temí ser muy obvia- Lo que quieres es un poco de acción con la rosada- ¡Demonios!

Mercy soltó una carcajada al tiempo que la fulmine con la mirada, era obvio que sí, pero, sabía que eso no pasaría, porque como había pasado con las chicas que veía ahora, la guerra siempre rompe las relaciones.

 _Mientras tanto en un cilindro…_

-Ya tardamos demasiado en llegar- Peulleieo había despertado con menos dolor que cuando había caído dormido, pero ahora no paraba de hablar.

A sus compañeros esto les pareció gracioso sobre todo porque aun decía ciertas incoherencias, pero después de 30 minutos de hablar sobre como sus dedos se caían y el hada de los dedos le traería dinero comenzó a hacerse aburrido.

-Es tu turno Sombra- cada uno había intentado razonar con él acerca de su estado y hacer que entrara en razón, no obstante, ni Ana ni Isaac habían tenido éxito, turno para la peli morada.

La chica comenzó a hablarle al chico, y aunque este dejo de hablar, aun no lo había hecho entrar en razón.

-Entonces en resumen lo que sucedió fu- Sombra fue interrumpida cuando la nave comenzó a agitarse mostrando que su descenso comenzaba.

 _Hanamura…_

Ruckuss

-Bien hora de irnos-

-Parece que comenzaron a descender- Winston miraba su monitor mientras comenzaba a iniciar los sistemas del jet.

-Muy bien, los siguientes son los elegidos para la misión- mire a todo mi equipo y tome una decisión rápida- Diva, 76, Winston, yo seré el guía es todo-

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - 76 parecía algo preocupado, pero.

-No quiero llamar la atención, además no puedo llevar a tantos integrantes al MPNA, está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, si algo pasa tendremos que dar más explicaciones que las necesarias-

\- ¿Y cuál será nuestra fachada? – le entregue una camisa con flores estampadas y le mire divertido.

-Turistas de vacaciones-

Isaac

En el tiempo que nos acercábamos a tierra la pequeña pieza metálica que nos transportaba, no dejo de agitarse, cada vez incrementaban las vibraciones dentro de nuestra nave.

-Esto me está mareando- Ana parecía algo agotada de la bajada, pero en unos 20 minutos la nave aterrizaría al fin.

20 minutos después…

La nave se había agitado horriblemente los últimos 5 minutos por culpa de los propulsores de descenso, pero al final habíamos tocado tierra en una playa que parecía deshabitada.

Comenzamos a caminar tranquilos cuando escuchamos el sonido de un rifle cargándose y volteando hacia la fuente de ese sonido, nos dimos cuenta que habíamos sido capturados una vez más.

Ruckuss

Esa situación era algo incomoda, sobre todo por las diferentes armas que apuntaban los unos a los otros.

-Tranquilos- hice que soldado bajara su arma en señal de paz a lo que ¿¡Ana!?- Ana, ¿Eres tú? –

Levantó la vista para mirarme más claramente a lo que se acercó hacia nosotros con paso despreocupado para darnos un golpe en la nuca a el Soldado y a mí.

-Par de idiotas- Ana formo una pequeña sonrisa torcida en su rostro y al fin logramos bajar las armas.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -

-Veníamos a tratar de hacer un trato con ellos- Soldado había señalado a el chico de pelos plateados y al que parecía estar desconcertado acerca de lo que ocurría.

-Vamos Jack debes dejar de hacer tratos de esta manera- Ana sonrió ampliamente hacia…

\- ¿Te llamas Jack? -

\- ¿Qué no te lo había dicho? – yo me limite a negar para dejar hablar a Ana.

-Pues bien, ¿Qué tipo de trato ofrecen? –

-Información y a cambio les daremos asilo-

-Ni creas- el chico de cabellos platinados se había puesto a la defensiva- ¡Ustedes querían asesinarnos! –

-Y lo siento por eso, pero venimos a explicar-

 _Una charla y un golpe después…_

Me había dolido mucho y lo acepto, pero al menos había conseguido calmar a los dos chicos.

-Así que después de todo nos necesitan- Isaac parecía bastante divertido ante este hecho, lo cual más haya de disgustarme me pareció gracioso.

-Aunque saben, realmente no tengo mucha información- Peulleieo parecía algo consternado, pero con que hablara acerca de dónde vino sería suficiente.

-Oye, yo tengo una duda, ¿No eres coreano o sí? – le pregunto Diva.

-No, es solo, un apodo-

-Quien sea que te lo puso debe ser un freak-

-No lo creo-

-Bueno, será mejor volver y hablar tranquilos-

-Claro- Todos junto con Ana entraron al jet listos para emprender otro viaje, pero cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, escuchamos una explosión detrás de nosotros seguida de una columna de humo que se extendía hasta nosotros, no supe de qué se trataba hasta que el humo se desvaneció mostrando a un loco y a su acompañante.

\- ¡Tic! ¡Tac! ¡Tic! ¡Tac! – la risa sonora de su guardaespaldas fue suficiente para que todos corrieran dentro de la nave y Winston despegara.

No obstante, Roadhog un ser con una fuerza sobre humana, engancho la nave y literalmente la mantuvo con los pies sobre la tierra.

\- ¡Es hora de volar! - Junkrat había saltado sobre la nave causando toda clases de explosiones que comenzaron a romper el casco.

-Yo me encargo- Abrí la compuerta y trepando como pude por el casco, me encontré con Junkrat, se trató de abalanzar contra mí, no obstante, logre ser más rápido, logre rodearlo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente para que después este callera hacia el suelo.

Su gigante guardaespaldas al ver esto soltó la nave y corrió a socorrerlo.

-Bien hecho- de vuelta en la nave me encontré con una atmosfera curiosa, entre un agradecimiento y asombro por parte de los dos chicos de extraña procedencia.

 _En tierra…_

-Creí que los teníamos- Junkrat descansaba en los grandes brazos de su compañero, entre agitado y decepcionado.

-Hicimos lo mejor- El gran hombre lo puso en el suelo nuevamente para después darle una exagerada palmada en la espalda.

-Pude haberla usado- dijo el maniático tocando levemente el neumático que cargaba en su espalda.

-Talvez- dijo alzando los hombros.

-Pero bueno, ahora habrá que rastréalos-

-Claro-

-Vámonos- Roadhog cargo a su compañero en sus hombros ante la frase del menor y comenzó a caminar- Roadhog, estoy triste- Con esa simple palabra el gran hombre cargo a Junkrat frente a él y quitándose la máscara presiono sus bocas un momento para después regresarlo a sus hombros y continuar su camino.

 **Xxx**

Ya sé lo que están diciendo, ¿Son Gays?

Bueno, fue algo para que no dijeran que soy machista y porque me encontré una imagen en internet, se me hizo padre, así que ya, aguántense, en el próximo capítulo el cual comenzare a escribir, habrá acción en Hanamura. (7u7)


	15. Millennium Wheel

" **Millennium Wheel"**

Muy bien chicos, he apresurado la escritura tanto como puedo, pero a veces me es bastante difícil, por lo que aprovechando la falta de tarea por exámenes y que no había dedicado tanto tiempo a Twitch es hora de escribir a toda velocidad. He aquí el capítulo y varias explicaciones de las parejas.

 **Xxx**

Tracer

Mi participación en las ultimas misiones… como decirlo, había sido… simplemente horrible y creo que todos lo habían notado, pero esta situación me terminaba de convencer, teníamos el fin de la guerra prácticamente frente a nosotros y, aun así, ahora me sentía más vulnerable que nunca.

A pesar de pertenecer a la gran organización de Overwatch, sabía que los Junkers y Talon no estaban del todo extintos, es por eso que lo hice, por primera vez en años no tenía trabajo, no tenía un propósito y pensaba disfrutar la vida lo más posible, aunque eso significara llevar una enorme mochila con un acelerador cronal a todas partes, al menos si eso hacía que mi perfil fuera más bajo.

Ahora por primera vez en años era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y esperaba no tener que regresar a la pelear, a no ser que aquella promesa, si fuera necesario regresaría, espero que este mundo no vuelva a necesitarme.

-Lena, ¿Subimos? – una pelirroja bastante alegre me invitaba a un paseo en una de las mayores atracciones londinenses y aunque era la hora de cerrar todos sabían que un buen número de créditos harían que el maquinista cambiara de opinión.

Widowmaker

\- ¿Están seguros de esto? -

-Si se le vio abordar un avión ayer en la noche-

-Bien, estará con las defensas bajas- camine hacia otra habitación en la cual barrios maniquíes se encontraban perforados para por fin encontrarlo frente a un monitor- ¡Reaper! Es hora de irnos-

En un santiamén nos encontramos en una de nuestras tantas naves, y partimos a lastimar a Overwatch en donde más les dolía y acabar de uno a uno con sus agentes, de uno a uno irían cayendo, como lo habían estado haciendo.

-Debemos hacer bien este trabajo o nos echaran, lo jefes dicen que ya no somos útiles en un mundo sin guerra, no se desharán de mí, pero no esperes la misma suerte- Reaper tan crudo como siempre se limitó a esperar en la zona de carga.

Yo sabía bien que ocurriría si no dábamos avances ahora, pero por nada dejaría que me borraran como un simple error, no después de todo lo que me hicieron pasar.

¿Cuándo fue que lo había recordado? No recordaba el momento exacto, pero sabía que nunca los perdonaría.

-Esto es por ti Gérard- sin darme cuenta derrame una lagrima, la primera desde que era, Widowmaker, sabía que lo que haría no estaba bien, pero haría todo lo necesario por tener un tiempo más con Talon.

Mire mi reloj, solo faltaban nueve horas para el final de Widowmaker…

En algún lugar de Rio…

\- ¿Me necesitan? - Un ómnico y una gran hojalata se encontraban frente a mí con una petición, la cual no pensaba aceptar- Saben que me retire después del último incidente con los Junkers, como debió haberlo hecho Overwatch hace mucho-

-Lo sabemos, y sabemos que perdiste a un amigo, pero también era nuestro amigo-

-No pienso volver a pelear, no después de perder a Lindholm, no podría aguantar- quería que se fueran, debían hacerlo, pero nuevamente sabían cómo hacerme recapacitar sobre mis propios ideales.

-Lo vieron en uno de los países del MPNA- esa foto, aunque borrosa, sabia distinguir quien fue aquella persona, aquel quien había sido.

-Bien, vámonos, pero esta vez, prométanme que me ayudaran en todo para capturarlo- Después de verlos asentir, fui a un viejo cuarto lleno de basura y de una caja arrumbada, recogí mi equipo y partimos hacia la base de Overwatch.

-Solo espero poder salvarte, Fawkes-

Hanamura

Mercy

Al fin teníamos algo de tiempo libre y por primera vez en muchos mese llevábamos ropa "normal"

Y aunque mis pantalones y mi playera olían un poco a confinamiento de casillero, eran más cómodos que mi traje.

Zarya había llevado ropa de entrenamiento durante este tiempo, aunque supongo que es con lo que se sentía cómoda, Mei por su parte nunca se cambiaba su pijama que en estos momentos había cambiado por una gran playera con la frase "I Love Gym" la cual probablemente pertenecía a Zarya.

Pharah por su parte había llevado una vieja camisa que le regale en una de nuestras citas, lo cual, admito, me había sentido sentir bastante feliz.

-Muy bien chicas, es hora de hacer algo divertido- claro, nos habíamos olvidado por completo de Alejandro que ahora parecía estar mejor- No puedo soportar ver a todas ustedes de empalagosas todo el día, así que es hora de Alejandro-

Alejandro podía ser bastante entretenido a veces, aunque siempre sospeche que solo lo era conmigo, como fuera siempre me pareció buena persona.

No logramos hacer muchas cosas ya que la cosa pareció terminar después del campeonato de fuercitas, la cual termino con Zarya como campeona, terminamos viendo una película sentados en la sala de recreación.

Aunque sinceramente me fue muy difícil concentrarme, Pharah quien había aceptado que me recostara en ella, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, sentía su respiración junto a mí y realmente me sentía calmada.

Y toda la película al fin perdió relevancia cuando al mirarnos a los ojos de la otra, nuestros labios se unieron suavemente, en un beso que desearía no hubiera acabado.

Mei por otra parte había terminado dormida y Zarya se retiró cargando a su princesa helada hacia su cuarto.

Alejandro por su parte, aunque no me gustara, se había quedado solo viendo la película, él era el único del grupo que no había tenido una relación seria, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparme, pues ¿Qué sería de el después de la guerra? ¿Alguien sabría aceptarlo?

Después de todo, solo somos héroes cuando podemos defenderlos, cuando no somos los verdaderos asesinos de esta guerra, los verdaderos responsables.

Alejandro

Odiaba quedarme solo, pero la película se había puesto realmente interesante, me habría quedado a terminar toda la película sino fuera porque un viejo comunicador comenzó a parpadear, lo que significaba que era mi hora de decir adiós a Overwatch.

Me retire en silencio dejando la película a un volumen considerablemente alto, aunque supongo que las chicas estarían lo suficientemente distraídas como para ignorarlo.

Decidí tomar prestada una de las viejas limosinas que solíamos usar para transportar a los diplomáticos y partí con rumbo al aeropuerto, con suerte los traficantes coreanos cumplirían su parte y me llevarían hasta Belfast donde volvería a verla, solo esperaba que no fuera una trampa, para cumplir finalmente esa promesa.

El viaje hasta ese lugar fue bastante agradable, sino mencionábamos que viaje en la zona de carga con animales exóticos, aunque tal parecía que mi viaje terminaría una vez saltara del avión, por lo que, con un paracaídas de no muy buena calidad, salte al vacío hasta al fin ver el viejo monasterio de Holywood, donde esperaba me estuviera esperando aun Amélie.

Esperando que aun deseara el tratamiento, por eso era todo esto, para al fin ponerle fin a todo esto.

Ruckuss

Al fin habíamos llegado de vuelta a la base, aunque parecía algo raro no encontrar a nadie, sin embargo, los avisos de privacidad de Atena en las habitaciones de las chicas me daban una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sin embargo, no encontraba rastro de Alejandro, ni en su cuarto ni en el cuarto de recreación, preguntarles a las chicas seria incomodo así que me limite a preguntarle a Atena.

-Atena, ¿Dónde está Alejandro? -

-No tengo a nadie con ese nombre registrado-

\- ¿De qué hablas? estuvo aquí con las chicas todo el día-

-Mis datos no cuentan con esa información, favor de rectificar el nombre-

\- ¡Winston! -

Winston sabría qué hacer en estos casos, aunque ahora me preocupaba más perder a otro miembro del equipo, que un simple error de computadora.

Después de reiniciar el sistema vimos que alguien había violado la seguridad de memoria de Atena y borrado todos los datos cerca de Alejandro, incluyendo los videos de seguridad de los últimos días, sin embargo, la falta de una de nuestras limosinas de escolta nos daba la idea de que quizá había sido secuestrado, por lo que mucho a mi pesar, tuve que declarar un estado de emergencia.

Satya

\- ¿¡Alejandro!?- comenzó a aparecer por todos los noticieros desde hace un momento y casi provoca que tire mi Feni.

Estaba preocupada, él y yo no éramos muy cercanos, no obstante, si esto le paso a un agente de Overwatch, significaba que algo grande estaba ocurriendo.

Sabía que Pharah podría contarme algunas cosas, pero suponía que podría sacarle más información a un viejo amigo.

Comencé a buscar información acerca de lo ocurrido y aunque solo se mencionaba como desaparecido los mensajes de mi teléfono desmentían todo eso.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? –

-Aún no sabemos, pero creemos que alguien lo secuestro-

\- ¿Qué pasa con Atena? -

-Alguien logro violar la seguridad de su memoria-

-Ya veo, ¿Dónde nos vemos? -

\- ¿Piensas viajar? ¿No estabas en medio de algo? -

-Los rusos lo tomaron por nosotros-

-Ya veo-

-Se creen mucho, por cierto, es la vieja unidad del algodón de azúcar-

-Se lo diré-

\- ¿Dónde nos vemos? -

-Viaja a Hanamura, por ahora buscare asegurar a todos los agentes activos y retirados-

-De acuerdo, estoy en camino-

Millennium Wheel

Estábamos bajando de la gigantesca atracción cuando comencé a ver a toda la gente a nuestro alrededor bastante preocupadas revisando sus celulares, así que decidí checar rápidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No celulares en las citas, ¿Lo olvidaste? – Emily parecía algo molesta, aunque divertida de mi actitud a lo que respondí que solo daría un rápido vistazo- ¿Qué ocurrió? -

Mi cara me termino delatando, y es que nunca lo espere, a estas alturas ¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido de la nada un agente de Overwatch?

Solté el teléfono y Emily lo sujeto y aunque sabía que a ella no le afectaba como a mí, creo que se preocupó por mi reacción.

\- ¿Es algo grave? – mi celular comenzó a vibrar a lo que Emily me lo entrego nuevamente, Ruckuss…

-No sabemos qué está pasando, pero será mejor que te mantengas a alerta, no sabes si van detrás de que agentes están yendo, por favor regresa a la base, aquí podemos protegerlas-

-Entendido, iremos enseguida- colgué el teléfono y miré preocupada a Emily- Vámonos, ahora-

La comencé a arrastrar por la gran calle en busca de un taxi y observé como aquella bufanda azul de navidad ondeaba rápidamente ante la velocidad con la que comenzamos a alejarnos de la gente.

Al fin habíamos llegado a la calle principal y solté su mano solo por un segundo para poder pedir el taxi.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se detuvo de pronto, el instante en que escuche esa detonación.

Rápidamente voltee para saber de dónde había provenido aquel estruendo, no fue hasta que presencie aquellos ojos rojos que descubrí quien había sido el autor de aquel alboroto.

Estaba a punto de lanzarme al ataque cuando me percate de algo, yo seguía viva, entonces me percate de lo que de verdad ocurrió.

Aquella bufanda danzaba libremente en el aire frio de la noche y las intensas luces de los rededores.

\- ¿Emily? - Ahí se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, con una mano sobre su abdomen tratando de respirar, intentando hablar.

La tome rápidamente entre mis brazos y haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo trate de llegar al hospital más cercano, la gente comenzó a difuminarse a nuestro alrededor, así como los autos y las luces.

Logramos llegar al hospital St. Thomas y aunque sabía que Emily era bastante débil físicamente, esperaba que pudiera resistir esto.

-Le dieron a Emily, la rata de laboratorio de Talon, estoy fuera-

Con ese mensaje comencé a esperar en la sala de espera, esperando buenas noticias del doctor, sin embargo, el rostro de la doctora me hizo soltarme a llorar sobre la vieja silla de plástico.

-Pase, será mejor despedirse, de verdad lo siento-

Caminé tambaleante por el pasillo blanco buscando la habitación 203 y al llegar el sonido de las maquinas, la lluvia cayendo del gran ventanal y aquellas pecas pintadas de rojo me hicieron sentir la persona más débil de la tierra y al ver su sonrisa solo pude sentarme a su lado fingiendo no estar preocupada por lo que venía.

 **Xxx**

Sin comentarios por ahora, los espero en el siguiente capítulo.


	16. La razón de vivir

" **La razón de vivir"**

Bueno chicos, a pesar de haber hecho un giro monumental la última vez del cual hasta yo tuve complicaciones haciendo la línea temporal he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero disfruten a su manera.

 **Xxx**

Desperté y me encontraba en una camilla de hospital, un delgado tuvo plástico bajaba a uno de mis costados hasta terminar dentro de mi brazo, y las maquinas con un incesante movimiento, sin emitir ningún sonido, provocaban destellos sobre mi cabeza.

De pronto lo sentí, algo se revolvía en mi otro brazo, Lena, debió haberse preocupado mucho, por lo que sin querer asustarla apreté su mano, causando un repentino salto en esta.

-Lo siento- Lena pareció algo asustada al principio, pero después observe como sus ojos se humedecían y sentí sus cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cuello seguido de un choque caliente en nuestros labios; no pude evitar notar el intenso llanto que salía de mi amada por lo que acariciando su cabeza trate de tranquilizarla- Estaré bien, los doctores sabrán que hacer-

No obstante, algo ocurrió, lo sabía ahora por la forma tan repentina en la que dejo de llorar, y entonces lo vi, ella lo estaba haciendo.

Fuera de la habitación observe como la lluvia caía de una manera increíblemente lenta, tanto que lograba observar como una gota explotaba cuando chocaba con el ventanal, ella estaba haciendo que el tiempo para las dos fuera más lento.

\- ¿Lena? ¿Qué ocurrió? –

 _¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo se da una noticia así a la persona que amas? No lo sabía y quizás nunca habría una manera correcta de hacerlo, pero no hacerlo sería peor._

-Widowmaker, ella te disparo- Tome la mano de Emily tan fuerte como podía, tratando que de alguna manera mantener su alma aquí conmigo, lo más cerca posible- Según dijeron los doctores, uso una bala expansiva por lo que daño muchos órganos importantes, justo ahora estas en bypass, pero… tu no…- No lo soporte y mi cara comenzó a humedecerse, sentí como Emily comenzaba a temblar y comenzaba a llorar abrazándome fuertemente, lo sabía, todo esto era culpa mía.

-Lena, mírame- Alce la mirada y vi sus ojos llorosos y rojos, con un detalle en su rostro que no lograba una sonrisa crecía de oreja a oreja impresa en su rostro- No es tu culpa, Lena- me beso suavemente para tratar de calmarme, y sin saber que hacer simplemente la abrace… la abrace y la abrace, para no dejarla ir.

-Pero, tu morirás y todo porque yo no pude protegerte- ¿¡Cómo podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente!? ¿¡Porque no me gritaba!? ¿¡Porque no podía simplemente odiarme!?

-Siempre lo hiciste, pero puedo decirte, que nadie hubiera podido prever esto, así que no te culpes, no ahora, déjame disfrutar esto-

Nos miramos tratando de memorizar cada parte de nuestros rostros sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que nos veríamos, tratando de no caer en el llanto, tratando de disfrutar estos últimos momentos.

-Quién hubiera pensado que al final, estirarías el tiempo así- mire por la ventana igual que ella y note a lo que se refería, era demasiado obvio, las gotas de agua caían de una manera lenta y se les podía ver romper en la ventana.

-Debí haber renunciado o dejarte ir para mantenerte segura, lo siento, de verdad lo siento- nuevamente me estaba disculpando, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Yo era la única responsable.

-Cuando ocurrió el accidente, me prometiste que te retirarías cuando el mundo dejara de necesitarte, pero ahora entiendo que el mundo siempre necesitara a "Tracer" a Overwatch, el mundo siempre estará en peligro- nos besamos una última vez antes de que las maquinas comenzaran a reducir aún más el paso con el que el corazón de Emily latía- Debes dejarme ir, estoy lista para esto-

-Te amo, Emily-

-Te amo, Lena, en esta y en la siguiente vida… siempre te amare-

De pronto ocurrió, sus parpados cayeron y su piel fue perdiendo calidez, sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía y dolía, dolía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, más que cualquier dolor físico, algo dentro de mi estaba ardiendo.

Pronto el torrente de agua volvía a fluir normalmente repiqueteando contra la ventana, sin poder dejar de abrazarla, sin aceptar que se hubiera ido.

A pesar de no ser una persona religiosa algo me obligo a ir hacia la capilla del hospital. Las numerosas veladores y listones me llamaron la atención, no obstante, la increíble limpieza del lugar fue lo que me cautivo.

No sabía bien que hacer, no era alguien religiosa, pero después de un tiempo analizando la situación simplemente pude pedir fuerza, fuerza para vengar a Emily, y hacer sufrir a esa perra hasta el final.

-Es una promesa- sin más que hacer bese los pies de un gran cristo y me retire, después de todo faltaba hacer un funeral y dar la noticia, pero más que nada a atrapar a Lacroix, ella pagaría… debía hacerlo.

Alejandro

Esperaba en aquella vieja iglesia, teniendo la vaga esperanza que no fuera una trampa, queriendo ver a aquella mujer nuevamente.

-Llegaste antes- un acento francés capto mi atención de inmediato y bajando lentamente por una soga se mostró frente a mí, aquella mujer de piel fría y mirada imponente.

\- ¿Lista para hacer esto Amélie? – la mujer se limitó a asentir con la mirada baja- Bueno, no me hagas arrepentirme-

 _-flashback-_

Widowmaker era la nueva arma de Talon, no fue difícil saber que Amélie era esa nueva arma, sin embargo, yo ya lo sabía.

Encontré a Amélie esa noche afuera de su casa llorando, parecía bastante inestable aun, supongo que aún no existía Widowmaker.

-Prométeme que me ayudaras, por favor, Alejandro-

-Lo prometo-

Después de eso, ella desapareció con un comunicador que le di en caso de emergencias, perdí la fe en que lo usara alguna vez, pero hace unas semanas, este volvió a parpadear.

 _-fin de flashback-_

Y ahora estábamos ahí, en una vieja iglesia abandonada a punto de eliminar a uno de los agentes más importantes de Talon.

-Vámonos de una vez-

Debimos ponernos ropas de civil antes de poder salir a la calle y aunque esconder la tonalidad de Amélie resulto difícil, al fin logramos con un poco de suerte y unas identidades falsas, tomamos un vuelo privado con una sola escala rumbo a Argentina.

-Te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa, Amélie-

-Yo también lo prometo-

Sin más que decir esperamos a que el avión despegara esperando no tener ningún contratiempo, no obstante, la alarma al encender el televisor me hizo mirar a mi compañera con una cara de horror e incertidumbre.

"Un efectivo de Talon mejor conocida como Widowmaker ha asesinado hace unos momentos a la supuesta pareja sentimental de uno de los agentes de Overwatch, sin embargo, aún no sabemos todos los detalles, este atentado ha alertado a todas las autoridades, varios grupos se ha- "

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? -

-Tiempo, solo tiempo-

No parecía avergonzada de haberlo hecho ni siquiera un poco arrepentida, haciendo que me pregunte si esto de verdad podrá arreglar su frio corazón y esa mente tan retorcida que tenía ahora, será posible ¿Esto me regresara a Amélie Lacroix? ¿O solo estoy atrasando lo inevitable? ¿Y si Amélie al fin se convirtió en lo que todos temíamos? Y si al fin se volvió… un monstro.

 _-flashback-_

Amélie había sido mi amiga desde la infancia, o al menos la que yo recordaba, siempre había estado junto a mí, ¿Cómo? Cuando ella seguía inactiva, cuando aún podía llamársele civil.

Amélie nunca había estado involucrada en esta guerra, nunca había sido parte de nada arriesgado y su trabajo como redactora en el periódico local me hacía pensar que era una de esas personas a las que les gustaba la calma, lo cual me agrado, ya que desde pequeño nunca había sido un niño muy activo y Amélie parecía ser la única sin intención de hacerme cambiar eso.

De pequeño pude haber sentido un gran amor maternal hacia ella, no obstante, y sin darme cuenta, cuando crecí comencé a amarla.

¿Qué si me atreví decirle lo que sentía? Antes de que nuestra edad fuera un impedimento legal, pero, aun así, mis sentimientos no pudieron ser correspondidos. Logre superarla, o al menos eso creía yo.

A pesar de haber recibido la invitación termine por quedarme en casa, tratando de olvidar aquello, pero no podía, hay cosas que ni los hombres más fuertes pueden soportar, era tan irritante, incluso su boda era noticia, pero que se podía esperar de un agente de Overwatch al que nunca podría igualar.

Después de enlistarme conocí a cierta doctora que robo mi corazón de nueva cuenta solo para darme cuenta de que este ya había sido tomado, haciéndome pensar que nunca logre llegar en el momento correcto.

Dejándome nuevamente con Amélie que creía perdida…

 _-fin del flashback-_

Satya

Las malas noticias parecían no poder parar ese día, ya me encontraba en un New Concord cuando Ruckuss me informo, Emily había sido asesinada y por lo que parecía, Tracer nos quería a todos en la base de Londres para despedirla.

Las noticias habían esparcido la noticia inmediatamente, el pánico se había desatado en varios lugares de Londres y por lo visto más marchas por el fin de la guerra se multiplicaban a pasos agigantados.

Esto parecía ser un efecto siempre al final de las guerras, siempre que la paz estaba a punto de lograrse, las peores cosas parecían pasar.

Y ahora me encontraba con la angustia, con preocupación por Overwatch, con miedo a que antes de lograr la paz, todos pudieran ser eliminados o bien, dañadas permanentemente.

Después de todo, todos teníamos una razón para luchar, aunque fuera la más egoísta seguía siendo una razón para pelear y nuestra única razón para vivir, odiaría que eso le hubiera sido arrebatado a Lena.

Porque una persona sin razón de existir, es la cosa más peligrosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

 **Xxx**

Bueno chicos, a falta de tiempo he tenido que dejar el cap por aquí, pero tratare de recompensarlos con otro que tratare de hacer más rápido. No obstante, con la escuela últimamente anduve muy ocupado ¿Acaso es normal tener tarea en vacaciones? No es de Dios uwu


	17. El ojo del tornado

" **Después de la tormenta, viene el ojo del tornado"**

Hola chicos, bueno he visto que la historia tomo un curso algo diferente a lo que estaba planeada al principio por lo que he aquí: "El ojo del tronado"

 **Xxx**

Peulleieo

Apenas había llegado a la base de Overwatch me entere de la muerte de la pareja de Lena, Emily, al parecer había sido asesinada por Widowmaker, varios de los agentes más antiguos salieron inmediatamente, no obstante, no me pareció de buen gusto ir, por lo que terminamos quedándonos Diva, Ana, Isaac, Zarya, Sombra y yo.

Me sentía bastante incomodo con Diva ya que habíamos llegado a ser tan cercanos y una vez más parecíamos unos totales extraños, más aun, podría decirse que sentía cierta desconfianza de su parte hacia mí.

Y como no, si siempre sentía su mirada seguirme cada vez que me paseaba por la base.

En la sala de recreación, incluso cuando trate de hablar con Zarya y Mei, no me despegaba los ojos de encima y al parecer a ninguno de nosotros nos dejaba de seguir.

-Ven, vamos a escapar- De pronto Sombra apareció a un costado mío y arrastrándome del brazo salimos de aquella base.

\- ¿Y eso? - Sombra simplemente alzo los hombros mientras recorría el exterior de aquella base.

-Me sentía atrapada, y eso que no salgo mucho- Sombra se echó a reír pensando en lo recién dicho y me hizo una seña para seguirla.

Caminamos por las afueras de la base hasta terminar en un tejado, miraba las estrellas distraído escuchando a Sombra hablar sobre la guerra y todo lo que trae consigo.

-El cielo esta hermoso esta noche- el suspiro de Sombra me daba a entender que pensábamos lo mismo, dormir allí sería una buena idea.

Y así lo fue, hasta que la aguda voz de Diva nos despertó de nuestro letargo.

-Que fastidiosa- yo reí levemente ante el comentario de Sombra, lo que hice que nos descubrieran.

-Bajen de allí, hay noticias- Diva parecía algo molesta, aunque se limitó a dar la vuelta y volver a la base.

-Deberíamos ir- estaba a punto de bajar del tejado cuando algo me detuvo, Sombra me había tomado de la muñeca y mirándome con algo de fastidio… sus labios presionaron los míos para después fusionarse en un dulce beso.

Diva

Zarya me dijo que debía volver con ellos, esperaba que alejarme como si no me importaran resultaría, pero ahora volvía sobre mis pasos para arrastrarlos a la base.

De pronto lo vi, allí sobre el tejado, aquellos dos compartían un beso, estaba a punto de dejarlos solo y no prestarles atención cuando de pronto lo supe.

Los recuerdos fluyeron en mi mente rápidamente, recordé aquellos momentos que había pasado con Peulleieo, y también aquel beso, había actuado como una idiota todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo resolveré esto? - la pregunta fue formulada por mis labios rápidamente que esto, seria extremadamente difícil de resolver y más que nada explicar.

Solo una cosa era cierta, probablemente había perdido a la persona que amaba y mis ojos parecían comprenderlo al momento de humedecer mis mejillas.

Volví con paso titubeante a la base y yendo directamente con Zarya comencé a contarle lo ocurrido desde que mis memorias habían regresado hasta el hecho de llorar por posiblemente haber perdido a Peulleieo.

Zarya

No sabía qué hacer, tenía entre mis brazos a una pequeña niña llorando y en mi cabeza pasaba la historia acerca de Peulleieo y el hecho de que nosotros hubiéramos perdido la memoria.

No sabía qué hacer y la verdad no creía ser la mejor persona para decir algo, sin embargo, fui salvada, la capitana Amari había llegado a mi rescate.

-Ven conmigo querida, hablemos en otro lado-

-Es que yo-

-Tranquila, cuéntale todo a Amari-

Sombra

Esperaba no haber sido muy precipitada, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, hacía ya años que no sentía nada así por alguien. Y sinceramente pensaba en Peulleieo como alguien con quien me gustaría hacer todas esas cursis de parejas, solo esperaba que el me aceptara.

Al abrir los ojos pude notar como sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par, mirándome fijamente.

-Yo de verdad, lo sien…

Un abrazo, así era como había respondido, me estaba abrazando y por el nervioso beso que trato de darme supuse que eso era un sí.

 **X**

"Los servidores de Overwatch fallan a escala global"

"Se piensa hacer un reinicio en aproximadamente un mes"

"Blizzard pide disculpas a los usuarios"

"Aún se desconocen las causas de este problema"

Alejandro

Al fin habíamos llegado a argentina, logramos pasar los filtros de seguridad y ahora viajamos en coche hasta Ushuaia donde tenía entendido iríamos con unos viejos pescadores hasta una vieja base de la Antártica.

-Muy bien, henos aquí-

Lacroix parecía algo distante, o más bien pensativa, no mostraba mucha concentración en lo que habíamos estado haciendo a lo largo del viaje, es más parecía haber estado reflexionando mucho sobre algo, como si hubiera algo a lo que no podía evitar darle vueltas.

-Sí, tan cerca, ¿Seguro de que el equipo sigue ahí? -

-Absolutamente, leí el informe, abandonaron aquella base, tan rápido como pudieron, no ha tenido actividad en años- Lacroix pareció titubear un momento para después caminar hacia el puerto.

Subimos a un viejo barco y emprendimos rumbo a la Antártica.

-Y dime chico, ¿Qué tiene este lugar que es tan especial? -

-Olvide algo hace años, es hora de recuperarlo y darle un uso-

-Sabes es curioso, por un tiempo este lugar estuvo vetado, no fue hasta hace unos años que los rusos y los chinos lo declararon territorio suyo que permitieron el libre tránsito de civiles. Supongo que, simplemente fue porque escondían algo-

-Seguramente, aunque es solo una vieja base-

-Aunque una muy importante- Lacroix interrumpió la conversación para después irse a un pequeño camarote a dormir.

-Bueno, esperare con ella-

Winston

No me gustan los funerales, son demasiados tristes, Emily, era impensable pensar que ella se encontraba ahí tendida y que nunca más se levantaría, uno no podía creerlo, Tracer…

Tracer estaba destrozada, no había querido hablar con nadie durante todo el funeral. Se había quedado con ese traje negro todo el tiempo, mirando a través de una ventana.

El evento, se notaba lo mucho que Tracer había sufrido planeándolo y lo mucho que seguía sufriendo.

Mucha gente busca ocultar sus lágrimas, Trace no, parecía ser una obligación que la persona que estaba de luto debía ser la que sufría más, la que tenía el llanto más grande y nadie parecía intentar superarlo.

La familia de Emily no asistió, talvez por el hecho de que en cierta forma culpaban a Tracer por lo sucedió, y a Emily por estar con Tracer. Los padres de ella nunca lo habían aprobado y esto fue la mejor forma de demostrarlo.

No lo entendía, ¿Cómo puede uno dejar de amar a alguien de esa manera? ¿Solo por el hecho de no concordar? Nunca lo entenderé y nunca quiero hacerlo.

Cuando las lágrimas parecieron pasar me acerque a ella, pensando la forma correcta de decir, lo siento, pero Tracer la encontró mucho antes.

Sus pequeños brazos me rodearon y sentí que solo necesitaba eso, solo eso, un simple abrazo.

-Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento-

-Gracias grandote-

Ruckuss

Solo a Winston le permitió acercarse, este funeral había sido tan extraño y fuerte, Angela tuvo que marcharse casi al momento de que la recepción dio inicio porque Tracer comenzó a culparla de no haber salvado a Emily y aunque esta trato de ser lo más gentil diciendo que el tiempo era demasiado, simplemente tuvo que abandonar aquel recinto.

Siempre dicen que un fumador nunca deja de ser fumador en especial en los momentos difíciles, lo había corroborado esa noche, Tracer estaba fumando, nadie lo menciono y ni había el porqué, claramente esto no sería fácil de superar y nadie esperaba que ella reaccionara bien.

En fin, la recepción término "bien" todos dimos nuestro pésame y nos retiramos, casi nadie hablo, un simple abrazo fue lo que logramos dar y todos nos fuimos hacia la base, tratando de olvidar esto, pero antes debía decirle algo a Tracer.

-Lo siento-

-Gracias Ruckuss-

-Oye, si necesitas nuestra ayuda o quieres volver-

-No gracias, pero por ahora no, solo… me gustaría tener mi equipo-

-Lo trajimos por si acaso, le diré a Winston que te lo de-

-Gracias-

-Si cambias de opinión, llámanos-

Diva

Disculparse, besarlo y todo arreglado.

"Eso nunca te puede fallar, a no ser que sea francés ahí necesitarías dos besos, jajaja"

El consejo de Amari se repetía en mi cabeza repetidas veces, ahora solo debía poder estar a solas con Peulleieo.

Lo busqué por todas partes hasta que lo encontré en la sala de recreación con Sombra jugando HoS en unas computadoras.

-Emmm, Peulleieo ¿Crees que podríamos hablar en privado? –

-Seguro, solo déjanos terminar esta partida-

Menos mal estaba concentrado en el juego o probablemente habría notado como la voz se me cortaba al hablarle, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo resultaría ni tampoco que pasaría…

Paso un rato y finalmente Peulleieo salió de la sala de recreación no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sombra, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para decir perdón.

-Eh, Hola Diva, dime ¿Qué pasa? –

Tome un gran respiro y finalmente lo solté- Recupere mis recuerdos, antes de Ruckuss- Peulleieo pareció tambalearse levemente al escucharme decir aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Nos recuerdas? –

-De verdad lamento haber tardado tanto- Me acerque levemente y lo bese, esperaba ser correspondido y cuando sentí su mano sobre mi rostro me di cuenta de que aun tenia esperanza.

\- ¿¡Que chingados está pasando aquí!?- La voz de una Sombra bastante enojada había irrumpido en la atmosfera y ahora un Peulleieo nerviosos no sabía qué hacer.

-Escucha, yo empecé a salir con él desde antes y además nunca rompimos por lo que es mío- Aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar mucho sobre el mensaje que llevaban.

-Escúchame bien cabrona, ¡Ese pendejo es mío y solo mío! -

-Chicas por favor, yo no soy una propiedad-

\- ¡Cállate! - dijimos al unísono Sombra y yo, para después seguirnos viendo con odio.

Peulleieo

La pelea continuó varios minutos más, en lo que se decían de quien tenía los derechos sobre mi existencia y aunque aún no habían llegado a la violencia física, esto ciertamente se empezaba a poner algo feo.

Me ordenaron esperar en la sala de recreación mientras tomaban una decisión y después de un tiempo de no saber qué hacer al fin las dos entraron con gesto satisfactorio en la habitación.

-Alégrate chico, hemos llegado a un veredicto- Sombra parecía bastante feliz por lo que me llegue a preguntar si Diva se había rendido.

-Es un trato beneficioso para todos- No obstante, ella se mostraba igual de energética.

-Bueno y… ¿Qué decidieron? –

-Vas a ser de ambas-

-Espera, ¿¡Que!? –

Alejandro

-Muchas gracias, aquí tiene- Pagué al pescador el viaje y comencé a caminar junto a Lacroix a través de la nieve.

-Solo unos cuantos metros más ¿Verdad? -

-Sí, unos trescientos-

-Si muero aquí, quiero que me entierres junto a el-

\- ¿Segura? -

-Es por el único que he podido sentir amor, ahora no siento nada, y si no consigo volver a sentir, quiero pasar la eternidad junto a el-

-Entiendo, veré como hago para lograrlo, pero tenlo por seguro-

-Mira, ahí está- a lo lejos se divisaba aquella vieja estación abandonada.

-Bien, hagamos esto rápidamente-

Entramos a aquella base y buscando unas viejas capsulas al fin las encontramos.

-Bien, aquí es, necesito que te vayas desvistiendo-

-De acuerdo, ¿En cuál de todas? -

-En la de Mei, es la única que dejaron vacía-

Lacroix entro a la capsula totalmente desnuda y se recostó en ella, ahora solo necesitaba iniciar el protocolo de reanimación, con suerte eso revertiría lo que hizo Talon.

-Cuando regreses probablemente tendrás frio así que trata de vestirte lo más rápido posible-

-Lo entiendo, Alejandro, gracias-

-Por nada-

Inicie el protocolo y la capsula se cerró para comenzar el proceso de reanimación, en unos 5 minutos sabríamos si esto había funcionado o simplemente tratábamos de retrasar lo inevitable, que Widowmaker fuera todo lo que quedara de Lacroix.

Tracer

Era hora de partir, gracias al equipo de vuelta podría continuar mi búsqueda, solo debía, saber dónde buscar y sabía perfectamente a quien recurrir.

-Vaya, pero si es la chiquilla que arruino nuestros planes-

-No vengo a arruinarles nada, quiero contratarlos-

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Oíste grandote? Al parecer ella es moralmente flexible, ¡Ja! -

\- ¿Aceptas? -

-Claro, pero te costara niña, ¡Y no creas que muy barato con todo lo que nos has arruinado! –

-Tengo dinero-

-Muy bien, grandote, cóbrale-

Le transferí algunos cientos de créditos unificados y al fin surgió la pregunta que esperaba.

-Bien, y dime pequeña, ¿A quién asesinamos? –

Peulleieo

-Ósea que, ¿Van a competir? – Sombra y Diva habían asentido, no había entendido del todo, pero parecía que estarían luchando por... ¿tenerme? ¡Vaya en verdad que tengo suerte!

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo? –

-Bueno, no es como que pueda quejarme-

-Pervertido- me miraron con asco ambas a lo que yo me sentí confundido.

\- ¿Qué no soy yo el que está siendo tratado como un objeto? -

\- ¿Ponemos reglas? - ignorándome se alejaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre los detalles de su "inteligente" plan.

Alejandro

EL plan era bastante simple, y la maquina parecía funcionar correctamente, aunque sería algo peligroso, ya que a diferencia de los demás sujetos de la crio, ella estaría despierta en el protocolo de reanimación.

La aguja se había clavado en el cuello de Lacroix causando sorpresa en ella y después de recibir varias descargas, la maquina dejo de mostrar el interior y solo escuchaba como ciertos mecanismos se movían debajo de la máquina.

Aquellos 5 minutos de reanimación, fueron los más largos de toda mi vida, al oír la alerta de la finalización, la tapa de la misma capsula se votó, dejando al descubierto el interior de la máquina.

Lo veía claramente, su piel, volvía a esa tonalidad normal lentamente. Parecía inconsciente, no veía ningún rastro de energía en su cuerpo, peor las maquinas me decían que seguía viva, solo esperaba que no en un coma.

\- ¿Alejandro? ¿Eres tú? – su mano toco débilmente mi rostro hasta que no aguanto más y cayo desmayada.

-Tranquila, funciono, ahora nos largamos de aquí- tome el teléfono y llame al pescador nuevamente, por suerte aun seguían cerca y no tardarían en volver- Vamos a empezar de nuevo Amélie, en un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre.

El barco se alejó de aquella isla y aunque tardaríamos un rato en regresar sería un viaje más tranquilo, ahora todo está bien, ahora solo debíamos hacer lo que hacen todos cuando quieren comenzar de nuevo… desaparecer.

Junkrat

\- ¡Aja! justo ahí-

\- ¿Dónde? - pregunto la inglesa sobre mi hombro.

\- ¡Quítate! Bien, aquí, estas capsulas se suponen están inactivas desde hace años, esto puede ser-

\- ¿Estás seguro? –

\- ¿Acaso dudas de mi niñita? ¿Quién es el caza recompensas aquí? –

-Si tú lo dices, vamos allá-

-Tranquila jovencita, necesitamos saber dónde están ahora, necesitaremos tiempo-

\- ¡Pero necesitamos estar ahí ya! –

Ruckuss

Al llegar a la base el ambiente era algo "extraño" Peulleieo se encontraba abrazado de ambos brazos por Diva y Sombra, y a pesar de que este nos saludó normalmente las chicas parecieron no querer soltarlo por más que este lo intento.

-Y… ¿Alguna novedad? – dije tratando de no sonar muy obvio.

-No realmente, mejor dime, ¿Cómo les fue? - esa pregunta fue suficiente para hacer que las dos mujeres lo soltaran y estuvieran a escuchar el relato de nuestro viaje, no era fácil para nadie lo que estaba pasando y no lo seria hasta dentro de un tiempo.

-Fue, bien, es extraño ir a un funeral, pero saben, creo que Tracer lo está tomando bien, aunque tengo miedo de que trate de hacerse la fuerte- ellos me escucharon atentamente mientras hablaba.

No había mucho que decir, aunque, tampoco es como fuera de lo que más quisiéramos hablar en estos momentos.

-Pero no es momento de eso, es hora de atacar a los Junkers y a Talon donde más les duele- dije dirigiéndome a la sala de control junto con Amari y Jack.

El plan era bastante simple, debíamos cortar la cabeza de la serpiente y dejarían de ser un riesgo, aunque aún me preocupaba el daño que haría el cuerpo hasta dejar de moverse.

-Winston, en nuestro ataque a la base de Talon, logramos recuperar unos nombres, creemos que son los ejecutivos de Talon, comienza a buscarlos- Jack y Amari estaban supervisando la búsqueda de Talon, mientras yo, debía buscar a la cabeza de los Junkers…

-Iré a buscar a Fawkes- estaba a punto de salir de aquella base cuando lo vi.

-Si alguien va a capturar a Jamison, soy yo- Lucio bloqueaba la salida de aquella habitación y después de un rápido abrazo y de darle las gracias a Zenyatta y a Bastion por traerlo partimos a la última ubicación conocida de los Junkers.

-Con que ¿Cuba? – Lucio comenzó a cuestionarme acerca de Fawkes y yo respondía a cada una de sus preguntas y me preguntaba si él todavía tenía fe en poder salvarlo.

\- ¿Lo extrañas? -

-Cada día, nunca debimos distanciarnos tanto, pero sabes, eso pasa cuando ambos tienen vidas al otro lado del mundo, fue una coincidencia enorme conocernos y aún más que no se hiciera amigo mío por mi fama-

-Sé que eran cercanos, pero si hay algo que se pueda hacer, haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlo-

-Lose y se los agradezco-

Lacroix

La brisa salada recorría mi rostro, nunca creí que de verdad volviera a sentir, los rayos del sol, el perfecto aroma del océano y las lágrimas, lagrimas saladas que recorrían mi rostro, atormentándome por lo que hice, sin poder perdonarme.

¿De verdad merecía ser feliz?

-Amélie, ven, vamos a desayunar- me limpié las lágrimas y apoyándome en el brazo protector de Alejandro me dispuse a intentarlo, pidiendo al cielo poder ser perdonada por todo lo que hice.

 **Xxx**

Bueno, hasta aquí chicos, si solo fueron 1000 palabras más y probablemente tarde mucho en eso, pero oigan:

¿Qué clase de relación tenían Lucio y Fawkes?

¿Cuáles serán los planes de Tracer?

¿Alguien tiene idea de quien se quedará con Peulleieo?

Y lo más importante ¿Se me ocurrirá un giro lo suficientemente bueno para responder a eso? ¡Eso y más en el próximo episodio!


	18. Sinfonía

" **Sinfonía"**

Muy bien chicos, suponiendo que sigan atentos a este fic, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, aún no se bien que curso tomara la historia, porque me lo invento cada capítulo, pero, espero que este fic continúe un poco de tiempo más. (Se recomienda escuchar las canciones puestas entre comillas e imaginar la escena)

 **Xxx**

Un agradable aroma a huevos y hot cakes invadieron mis sentidos, el suave mantel de tela en la mesa y la suave brisa marina acariciaron mi piel suavemente. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero desde que habíamos vuelto había sentido muchísima hambre, acompañada de frio, aunque ahora volvía a comenzar a disfrutar.

\- ¿Rico? –

-Mhmhm- una afirmación fue lo que pude crear mientras comía mi desayuno.

Me sentía feliz, miraba a Alejandro, sabía que todo había cambiado desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, sinceramente no sabía si debería volver a abrir mi corazón, creo que hare una excepción por esta vez.

-Amélie- la voz de Alejandro me separo de mis pensamientos y me centre en su mirada- Iremos a Suecia o Noruega-

Eso me recordó la verdad, debía escapar, aunque ahora era con la intención de poder descansar de todo, poder olvidar a Talon y a Widowmaker.

-Espera aquí- de pronto Alejandro me dejo en la mesa y se dirigió a una esquina de aquel pequeño restaurante de hotel- No pude observar de que se trataba hasta que venía de regreso a la mesa.

Una pequeña rocola comenzaba a lanzar unas luces mientras que una melodía comenzaba a sonar.

"Estoy colgando en tus manos"

-Alejandro- no sabía que sentir, para mí, de cierta forma acababa de regresar a ser "yo" y no estaba segura de querer volver a abrir mi corazón, después de todo era justo eso lo que me había traicionado ya hace un tiempo.

-Comamos- dijo sin decir más y concentrándose en el desayuno.

Sombra

-Oye Peulleieo, ¿Teníamos que traer a Diva? –

-Soy Hana para ti-

-Uy si tu-

-Oigan, ya llegamos-

Había invitado a Peulleieo a un Karaoke para pasar el rato y la Diva se había invitado, desde que habíamos discutido la custodia de Peulleieo no lograba tener un momento a solas con él y sinceramente comenzaba a irritarme sobre todo por el hecho de que Peulleieo no terminaba por decidir.

-Bien comencemos con esto- Peulleieo había cantado algunas canciones que busco en internet y unas cuantas que se estaban en la máquina de karaoke.

Diva había estado abrazando el brazo de Peulleieo la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que decidí hacer algo para atraer su atención nuevamente.

-Me toca- le arrebaté el micrófono a Diva la cual iba a empezar a cantar y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas a los álbumes del karaoke encontré la canción- Acompáñame- Peulleieo tomo el otro micrófono y comenzamos a cantar.

"Cuando me enamoro"

Nuestras miradas no se habían separado ni un momento excepto en el momento de ver la cara de derrota de Diva, no obstante, su ceño se fruncía entre el puente de sus pestañas.

Diva

¿En serio cree que una simple canción me dejara fuera del juego?

-Dame eso, le arrebaté el micrófono a Sombra y después de teclear un par de veces encontré la canción que estaba buscando.

"Ya ya ya urban zakapa"

Peulleieo me siguió bastante bien, a decir verdad, la canción creía podía ser muy complicada, pero al parecer, incluso se la sabia.

Tracer

\- ¿Aún no llegamos? – empezaba a desesperarme llevábamos horas en una vieja hojalata con alas y apenas volábamos alto- Tenemos que llegar rápido-

-Lo siento princesa, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, somos unos convictos los cuales solo pueden viajar así, gracias al bendito "Overwatch"- odiaba lo mucho que Junkrat sacaba eso cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, pero siendo sinceros, a estas alturas los Junkers y Talon ya eran historia.

Ruckuss

-Lo sabía, no se iba a quedar quieta, avísale a Lucio que tenemos a Fawkes- Winston corrió al hangar donde se encontraba alistándose el equipo y en pocos segundos pude oír las alarmas del despegue.

-Todo listo, todo Overwatch está listo para salir, solo tendremos que hacer una parada en el centro por Peulleieo, Sombra y Diva-

-De acuerdo, ¡Vámonos de una vez no quiero perder tiempo! -

Rápidamente nos encontramos en el centro donde Peulleieo subió acompañado de sus dos pretendientes.

-Aun no entiendo como lo conseguiste- Isaac miraba incrédulo como Sombra y Diva se aferraban a los brazos de Peulleieo y aunque la escena tenía cierta gracia, era hora de ponerse serios.

"Muy bien chicos, Tracer al parecer va en busca de venganza y para ello se asegurará de asesinar a Widowmaker, sin embargo, por lo que sabemos podría tener de prisionero a Alejandro, por lo que esta será una misión con armas no letales, busquen rescatar, no quiero ninguna baja más"

Ahora partíamos rumbo a Argentina, al parecer un hotel no muy lujoso cerca de un puerto al sur, no sabía porque, pero algo me decía que esto era la superficie del problema, no podía ser algo tan simple, debía de haber demasiada suciedad que no lograba ver bajo el problema de Widowmaker.

Pero ahora no era momento para eso, todos los agentes disponibles en un área cercana ahora iban a su última misión, o al menos eso esperaba.

Alejandro

Estábamos tranquilos, hasta donde sabia unos contrabandistas nos llevarían en su avión hasta Suecia, Sucia había sido la elegida, escaparíamos ahí y con un poco de suerte nada saldría mal, aunque me preocupaba ser descubiertos había arreglado todo para no resaltar mucho, además, con la nueva apariencia de Amélie sería complicado para cualquiera reconocerla.

-Ven mira esto- una dulce voz había robado mi atención y después de acercarme a un balcón mis ojos admiraron un gran espectáculo luminoso, un gran arcoíris se levantaba en el cielo, esos ojos me habían atrapado también, dándoles un vistazo ocasionalmente no podía separar la vista de ella- Amélie- Sin pensarlo mucho, tome suavemente el rostro de Amélie y la bese, nuestros labios se unieron y una sensación eléctrica recorrido mi cuerpo, temor, pasión, amor, todos aquellos sentimientos convergieron al mismo tiempo, y aún más cuando aquel beso fue igualmente correspondido.

Ruckuss

No podíamos ir más rápido y eso era bastante frustrante, pero aun así esperábamos llegar a tiempo y aunque Tracer nos llevaba ventaja no se movía lo suficientemente rápido como para mantenerla.

Avanzamos por un vasto océano, tardaremos un rato en volver a viajar sobre tierra, durante ese tiempo me dedico a observar a cada uno de los que está en la nave, todo checando repetidamente su equipo, hablando de trivialidades y ocasionalmente riendo.

Me sentía muy nervioso así que decidí alejarme un poco del grupo para pensar, seguía sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, Satya, como siempre estaba ahí para sostenerme.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -

\- Todo, todos hemos estado nerviosos desde lo que paso con Emily, además Overwatch parece estar en el final-

-Al igual que esta guerra-

-Lose, pero, ¿Qué será de nosotros después? –

\- ¿De qué hablas? La gente nos adora-

-Eso creía también, pero después lo supe, cuando terminé todo nos acusaran y probablemente nos desintegren-

-Y cuando pase eso, todos estaremos juntos-

-No lo sé, muchos de nosotros no podremos seguir adelante-

-Oye, siempre habrá lugar en el mundo para soldados-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa-

-Tranquilo, todos eran algo antes de esto, además creo que agradecerán un respiro, son más fuertes de lo que crees-

-Solo espero no nos pase nada antes de acabar-

Winston

-Estuve revisando los datos de la última vez, no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que si logramos armar una máquina y reunimos la suficiente energía podría sacarlos de aquí-

-Bien, eso es bueno, aun no hay que decir nada-

\- ¿Estás seguro? -

-Créeme lo sé, además todos se podrán histéricos si aún no recuperan sus recuerdos-

-Bien, pero, ¿Qué será de nosotros? Si todo esto comenzó cuando ustedes llegaron ¿Qué no también terminaría cuando se vayan? -

-Puede ser, pero, si algo llega a pasar, podríamos traerlos a ustedes-

-No lo sé, eso podría traer horribles consecuencias-

-Descuida, arreglaremos los detalles después-

-Bien, solo espero que intentar sacarlos no sea una equivocación-

-No me malentiendas, pero no era mi idea pasar la eternidad en un juego-

-Lose, hare lo que pueda-

Tracer

Increíblemente Junkrat había tenido que usar combustible extra para llegar antes, según él, una nave llegaba siguiéndonos más de 1 hora por lo que eso nos dio la ventaja y al fin aterrizamos en un pequeño pueblo.

-Bien niña aquí es, nos quedaremos aquí, ve a buscar tu venganza-

-Eso pienso hacer, adiós- tenía que buscar a esa maldita y asesinarla, no merecía misericordia y si había secuestrado a Alejandro pensando en hacerle lo mismo que a ella le habían hecho, estaba muy equivocada.

Busque por el pequeño pueblo preguntando, pero nadie parecía haber visto a una mujer de color purpura caminando por allí. O al menos así era hasta llegar al puerto.

\- ¿Disculpe usted no habrá visto a una mujer de piel purpura por aquí? -

-Ah, ¿Es su amiga? - ¿Amiga? Claro talvez había actuado amable con esta gente tratando de ocultarse.

-Si soy una vieja amiga, ¿De casualidad venía con un hombre? -

\- ¡Si! Estuvieron aquí ayer, hicieron un viaje a la antártica y después volvieron-

\- ¿Sabrá dónde puedo encontrarlos? -

-Me parece que dijeron que se iban a quedar en el resort, no hay pierde, es el único de aquí-

-Se lo agradezco-

-Dele mis saludos al joven-

-Claro- bien, al menos ya sabía dónde estaba, pero si incluso Alejandro había sido visto en público- Puede que le haya hecho algo en la Antártica-

No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar por lo que rápidamente me dirigí a la zona turística de aquel lugar buscando aquel resort del que había hablado el pescador.

 **Ahí estaba Alejandro, lo veía a través de un gran ventanal, pero no había rastro de Widowmaker y por lo visto no había hecho nada en él, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista.**

 **Traté de acercarme a él, pero en eso lo vi…**

 **No era Widowmaker, Amélie, a ella la recordaba estaba en el expediente, pero nunca la había visto en persona.**

 **Ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdida, por un momento me sentía abrumada por la furia y ahora nada…**

 **No tuve que pensar mucho pues pronto sentí como algo me detuvo de hacer cualquier cosa, una abrumadora fuerza me había tomado por la espalda y ahora sentía unas esposas apretando mis muñecas.**

 **Y a lo lejos solo pude ver a Diva, Isaac, Peulleieo, y algunos más tomar a Alejandro y a Amélie.**

 **Pronto, no podía pensar en nada mientras sentía que nos alejábamos del suelo, no sabía a donde pero ahora, lo que menos quería era pensar.**

 **Zarya**

Habíamos atrapado a Junkrat y Roadhog con las defensas bajas, yo junto con Bastion y Pharah habíamos atrapado a Roadhog, por suerte Amari había reaccionado rápido y había logrado dormirlo.

Por otra parte, Lucio, Mercy y Zenyatta habían capturado a Junkrat y después de quitarle sus armas y explosivos era bastante inofensivo.

-Suéltame ¡Esteroides! – este maldito, aunque bastante débil no paraba de hablar lo cual me comenzaba a fastidiar.

\- ¡Ya cállate! - estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando vi que dejo de forcejear y fijo su vista en algo a mis espaldas.

Voltee a observar, Lucio estaba viéndolo con algo de… dolor, no sabía toda la historia entre Junkrat y Lucio, pero hasta donde sabia, habían sido buenos amigos antes de que ocurriera aquel horrible accidente.

-Déjame bajar- sentía a Junkrat forzarse de mi agarre, pero ahora de una manera mucho más sutil.

-Déjalo- la respuesta de Lucio me sorprendió, pero al final solté mi agarre de aquel hombre con olor a pólvora.

-Tu maldito- un golpe cayó sobre el rostro de Lucio al tiempo que notaba que el moreno sostenía sus brazos.

-Hey, tranquilo- la mirada de Junkrat parecía haberse perdido hasta caer en una especie de parálisis, no se movía, pero parecía haber quedado en shock por lago- Zarya, ¿Podrías traer a la doctora Ziegler? –

Desaparecí de aquel lugar buscando a Angela, cuando la encontré, pareció salir volando de aquel lugar hasta llegar a donde Lucio, el cual ahora se encontraba dentro de la nave con un Junkrat recostado en una mesa.

No creí que debía meterme en esa situación, por lo que después de alejarme de allí, lo único que escuchaban eran algunas palabras sueltas.

Angela

Estaba preocupada, Fawkes podría haber vuelto a la normalidad si hubiera recibido tratamiento inmediato. Pero después de tanto tiempo no estaba segura de que hubiera algo que hacer, en especial por su cerebro, había sido demasiado dañado y ya era mucho tiempo desde entonces.

\- ¿Qué dices Angela? –

-No lo sé, está peor de lo que pensé, si queremos estar seguros comenzare el tratamiento ahora-

\- ¿Ahora? –

-Aprovechare el shock que le diste, así será más fácil dormirlo- Lucio parecía preocupado y no era para menos, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el daño y el tiempo que había pasado.

Lo coloque en una cámara de sanación, sin este invento que cree con unos colegas, probablemente todo habría acabado mal.

Pero ahora me preocupaba el estado tan deteriorado del cuerpo de Fawkes, no sabía si la maquina sería capaz de reparar todo el tejido de su cuerpo, pero por ahora, solo nos quedaba esperar.

Lucio no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, nervioso, ansiosos, temeroso, cualquier cosa que pasara ahora marcaría el futuro de Fawkes.

-Cuentéame acerca de Fawkes…- Lucio alzo su mirada hasta chocar con la mía- Nunca he entendido bien su relación, solo pensé que podrías terminar de contarme la historia-

Después de un pequeño suspiro, Lucio comenzó a hablar:

Estaba en una gira, uno de mis primeros conciertos alrededor del mundo, estábamos terminando y decidí salir un rato para firmar autógrafos.

El último de ellos fue más bien para mí, una de estas nuevas tarjetas que se pegaban en la ropa, no supe quién me había pegado aquel pequeño pedazo de papel, pero en él había una dirección y una hora especifica con una pequeña leyenda que decía: "Te invito un café"

Unas horas después me encontraba fuera de una cafetería pensando si entrar o no, mis guaruras me habían seguido por si cualquier cosa llegaba a pasar, aunque lo creía algo probable.

La cafetería se encontraba prácticamente enterrada en la banqueta, las escaleras descendían dando paso a una tenue luz violeta, al pasar una puerta de madera me llego un fuerte aroma a granos de café, una música suave llenaba el lugar. "The Latin Basement" el lugar tocaba música tranquila, al parecer algo acerca de una perdida amorosa.

Me senté en una mesa tratando de no llamar la atención, hasta que apareció una chica de cabello azul frente a mí.

\- ¿Gustas ordenar? -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- ¿Qué vas a pedir? – la pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa y ya que no conocía que eran en realidad las bebidas de allí, decidí optar por lo único que sabía lo que era.

-Un chocolate caliente con un croissant de queso… por favor-

-Enseguida- la chica dio media vuelta hasta perderse en lo que parecía ser la puerta de la cocina.

Estuve esperando un momento por cualquier indicio de la persona que me había puesto aquella nota hasta que escuché que la música se detuvo y varias personas del escenario comenzaron a descender encendiendo varios cigarrillos para juntarse en un círculo y comenzar a platicar.

De pronto apareció, ahí frente a mí, un chico traía mi orden en las manos, y me sonreía ampliamente.

-Hola Lucio- el chico se sentó frente a mí y después de dejar la orden enfrente mío recargo su rostro sobre sus palmas viéndome fijamente- Come-

\- ¿Qué? -

-Come, solo come- el chico me miraba confundido, aunque creo que el más confundido era yo, no entendía sus exigencias- ¿No te enseñaron a comer? -

\- ¡Jajaja! - había terminado por reírme ante su comentario, lo había dicho de forma tan ingenua que no pude evitarlo- ¿Así que eres el de la nota? -

-Así es, soy The Note Guy, para servirle- dijo parándose y haciendo una rápida reverencia.

-Y dime ¿Por qué la nota de corazones? – el chico pareció pensarlo mientras yo le daba un bocado a mi croissant.

-Porque eres lindo- casi no aguante las ganas de escupir y termine atragantándome con el bocado.

\- ¿Eh? - estaba confundido y con la respiración algo agitada por culpa del croissant.

\- ¿Quieres caminar? –

El tal Jamison termino pagando mi cuenta y después de dudarlo un poco terminamos dando una caminata en un parque cercano a aquella cafetería.

Jamison y yo seguimos hablando mucho tiempo después de eso, no siempre de frente gracias a mi gira, pero siempre que tenía la oportunidad me aseguraba de ir a verlo.

Terminamos haciéndonos muy buenos amigos, no obstante, él quería más, yo no era así, de hecho, era casi como el hermano que nunca tuve por lo que las cosas terminaron de una manera muy extraña, se deprimió casi un mes, fue entonces cuando ocurrió aquello.

Después de eso comencé a ver su rostro en noticias, supe que seguía vivo, pero me preocupaba como era ahora.

Después de un tiempo tratando de encontrarlo me rendí, además, para Overwatch "Junkrat" no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones."

-Y eso fue todo- La doctora Ziegler parecía algo impactada debido a nuestra relación y no la culpo, la mayoría de la gente pensaba que éramos algo más, no obstante, siempre fuimos mejores amigos.

-Estamos listos para partir- La capitana Amari entro a la nave e ignorando un poco el hecho de que Jamison estaba en una camilla pareció no importarle en absoluto que llevaremos tantos prisioneros peligrosos en un mismo lugar.

-Bien, vámonos de una vez- Jack entro a la nave y poniendo las coordenadas en la nave fijo curso a la base en Hanamura.

Peulleieo

No podía dejar de observarla fijamente, Amélie Lacroix estaba sentada justo frente a mí, un vestido escotado y el pelo recogido en una coleta, y unos tacones.

\- ¡Hey! – Alejandro había dado un grito que me saco de mis pensamientos- Ella es mía-

\- ¿Qué? – ahora si estaba confundido.

Lacroix acababa de sonrojarse y Alejandro me miraba con ira, ahora todo era muy confuso, sobre todo porque no terminaba de entender la situación.

-No, yo solo-

-Es mía, no quiero que la observes, ¿Entiendes? ¿No tienes suficiente con tu triángulo amoroso? –

-El solo es curioso, tranquilízate Alejandro- Amari había llegado a salvarme de esas acusaciones, aunque la situación era algo extraña en la nave.

-Peulleieo, ¿Puedes venir? – Winston había llegado a sacarme de aquella situación.

Me llevo a los controles de la nave y comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que se cómo regresarlos a su mundo-

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿Hablas enserio? –

\- ¡Claro que es enserio! ¿Crees que bromearía con esto? –

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer? -

-Recolecté la información de la Meka de Diva, realmente nada impresionante, una simple tormenta, pero cuando comencé a revisar más a fondo descubrí que la gravedad de la "anomalía" era casi nula. Lo que significa que además de no tener ninguna especie de materia, está relativamente "vacía".

\- ¿Qué significa eso? -

\- ¡Que es un agujero de gusano! –

\- ¿Y eso que? Las anomalías desaparecieron después de que llegamos-

-Puede que la tormenta sí, pero según mis cálculos, los agujero deberían haber presentado una segunda tormenta, lo que indicaría que se cerraron, por lo que-

\- ¡Siguen abiertos! -

-Exactamente y después de revisar los datos, tenemos uno justo frente a la base en Hanamura-

-Esto es perfecto, pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando dejemos este mundo? ¿Ustedes no morirán? -

-He estado pensando en eso y ya que al entrar aquí no destruyeron el mundo supongo que lo único que pasara es la perdida de la memoria-

\- ¿Estás seguro? -

-Oye, ¿Cuándo me he equivocado? -

\- ¿Qué tal cuando creabas ese escudo que llevas? -

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Olvídalo, el punto es que estaremos bien, no te preocupes-

Estaba nervioso, y algo decepcionado para ser sincero, no esperaba que esta aventura terminara tan pronto y menos de esta manera.

*Blizzard depurara sus servidores en 2 horas*

Llegamos bastante rápido a Hanamura, el viaje fue tranquilo, aunque con una atmosfera pesada, Tracer parecía estar en Shock, Alejandro algo enojado, Lacroix triste y todo envuelto en una nube de silencio, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera Diva y Sombra pudieron continuar con sus acosos.

Winston

-Sigue ahí- Sostuve en lo alto la imagen de la cámara, alrededor de una esfera se veía claramente como todo desaparecía después de tocarla.

-Bien pues… vámonos- Peulleieo parecía entusiasmado con la idea de dejar este mundo, aunque, extrañaría un poco todo esto, aunque bueno, de cualquier manera, solo eran recuerdos falsos.

-Bueno pues, nos retiramos, ¿Vienen? - la pregunta iba dirigida a Ruckuss y Alejandro los cuales parecían estar dudando acerca de dejar este mundo.

-Yo me quedare, no sé si esto es real o no, pero… no puedo dejar atrás a Amélie-

\- ¿Y tú Ruckuss? -

-Yo voy, si esto es verdad, quiero saber de dónde vengo en realidad-

Ruckuss

Mandé un último mensaje a Satya y después de dejar en orden algunas cosas subí a la nave. Winston nos elevó hasta aquel "agujero de gusano" y nos preparamos para saltar.

-Te extrañare amigo- Winston, nos despidió y nos preparó.

Y entonces… salte.

De pronto sentí como despertaba de golpe, me encontraba, no lo sabía con seguridad lo único que sabía era que grandes servidores me rodeaban y que frente a mí una puerta de cristal fino estaba rota.

Pronto otra más, dejando ver a Peulleieo pasando a través de esta.

Otra más y pronto Isaac se nos unió.

Lucio

Listo, se habían ido, no había marcha atrás ahora, regrese a donde Fawkes y me di cuenta que seguida dormido, sus signos parecían normales, y aunque esperaba que despertara podría ser incluso que este intento por salvarlo lo llevara a un coma.

Continuaba inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando una explosión me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- ¡Es su fin, Overwatch! -

Frente a la base Doomfist había caído como un meteoro dejando un gran cráter en el suelo, alzo su vista y comenzó a atacar contra nosotros.

-Rápido, todos al jet- Diva salto frente a él y comenzó a disparar en contra él gran sujeto.

-Rápido chicos- En un salto todos comenzamos a movernos rápidamente y aunque con algo de trabajo arrastraba la camilla de Fawkes.

Todos comenzamos a correr mientras Diva, Bastion y un preocupado Zenyatta trataban de mantener a Doomfist a raya.

-Rápido, todos suban- Jack junto con Amari nos esperaban en la cola del jet- Rápido- Después de haber subido todos, vi como Amari tomaba la munición de su pistola y la cargaba en su rifle de largo alcance. Después de apuntar unos segundos Doomfist había caído y junto con esto, los demás habían terminado de subir a la nave.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora? - La doctora Ziegler estaba muy alterada y por lo visto el equipo entero estaba bastante sorprendido de haber visto llegar a Doomfist.

-Solo, debemos salir de aquí y organizar un equipo para capturarlo-

\- ¿No sería más fácil solo ir por él? -

-No, en esta base no tenemos algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para contenerlo, debemos buscar algo con lo que contenerlo, después podremos atraparlo, ahora solo sería perder tiempo y arriesgarnos- Winston parecía preocupado, y no solo por Doomfist sino por algo que leía en su tableta.

-Chicos, hay que salir de aquí-

Winston sin previo aviso comenzó a alejarse de la base a toda velocidad y antes de poder saber la razón, esta se nos mostró.

Detrás de nosotros el agujero de gusano se comenzaba a colapsar, lo pudimos saber cuándo una gran distorsión parecida a una gran burbuja de agua crecía a nuestras espaldas forzando los motores de la nave y queriéndonos arrastrar a su interior.

-Vamos pequeña, no me falles ahora- Winston se miraba aterrado observando como la nave llegaba a un punto crítico- ¡Agárrense fuerte! –

De pronto solo sentí un fuerte jalón mientras veía como la nave era arrastrada hacia aquella burbuja.

Isaac

Finalmente, al fin habíamos vuelto, Ruckuss parecía algo alterado, su respiración se agito y sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas.

\- ¿Ruckuss? – Peulleieo había aparecido detrás de nosotros, el a mi parecer se veía demasiado tranquilo.

-Ya lo recuerdo- la voz de Ruckuss capto nuevamente mi atención- Ya recuerdo todo de este mundo-

-Bien, pues es hora de movernos y averiguar en donde estamos- Me puse de pie rápidamente y me dispuse a salir de donde quiera que estuviéramos, pero justo cuando me levantaba una gran luz salió del servidor frente a mí y esta vez sentí como varios cuerpos caían sobre mi cuerpo.

-Hola de nuevo- Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con Mercy aplastándome y detrás de ella.

-Vaya sorpresa, Overwatch- a Peulleieo a pesar de mostrarse tranquilo podía observar cómo le brillaban los ojos al ver a todo Overwatch ahí en un pequeño pasillo de servidores.

 **Xxx**

Ya se chicos, me tarde en actualizar y probablemente se habló mucho en este capítulo, pero bueno… al fin llego el internet y al fin pude revisar bien todo, así que espero que haya sido de su agrado, que comenten que les pareció y no se despeguen de esta historia.


	19. 12 horas (1 de 2)

**12 horas**

De vuelta, lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela me asfixia

 **Xxx**

 **1**

Apenas había pasado una hora desde que nuestros amigos habían llegado sorpresivamente desde su juego al mundo real, los recuerdos de Alejandro, Peulleieo, Isaac y Ruckuss volvían a sus mentes y un grupo adolorido esperaba saber que estaba ocurriendo. Doomfist no había logrado pasar, lo que era una suerte, sin embargo, varios miembros de Overwatch se encontraban confundidos en la sala de servidores.

\- ¿Winston? - La pregunta de Ana para el ser más inteligente que conocía parecía no tener una respuesta clara, Winston permanecía con la mirada clavada en ningún punto aparente, sin poder formular palabra alguna.

Todos nos encontrábamos entre felices y confundidos y aunque los primeros minutos fueron de júbilo y abrazos, ahora nos encontrábamos sin saber que hacer.

-Bien, supongo que lo mejor será averiguar dónde estamos- Ruckuss se levantó y junto con Jack fueron a investigar a lo largo de aquellos pasillos llenos de cajas luminiscentes.

-Bien, vamos- Jack hizo que todos caminaran a través de varios servidores hasta dar con una puerta pesada de metal.

-Bien, estamos cerca de una zona hotelera, pasaremos de desapercibidos si podemos hacerles creer que son botargas- Todos miraban un poco dudosos a Ruckuss mientras veía hacia afuera de otra puerta.

Todos cruzaron rápidamente atrayendo algunas miradas y uno que otro flash de celular al cruzarse con la mirada de algún jugador casual. Al entrar en el hotel lograron convencer al encargado de que todo lo que veía eran meros disfraces, que se quitarían al entrar en la habitación, lo cual pareció ser suficiente para el joven encargado el cual pidió una foto con Winston.

-Bien chicos, tendremos que ocultarnos por un tiempo- Isaac no paraba de ver por las persianas de la habitación nervioso, sudando, preocupado de que algo pudiera hacerlos notar y desatar un escándalo.

 **2**

-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Amélie y Elena? - Ante la pregunta de Peulleieo todos nos percatamos de que ellas dos habían estado con nosotros en los servidores, pero… en algún momento las habíamos perdido.

 **Amélie**

Estábamos a punto de salir a una gran calle y correr hacia un hotel cuando sentí como alguien me arrastro dentro de aquella habitación, para después sentir un gran impacto sobre mi rostro que impidió que pudiera moverme.

Una sensación de humedad sobre mi rostro me obligo a abrir los ojos, encontrándome con ese viejo rostro conocido- Chérie - otro impacto que no logre sentir hasta mucho después de oír el sonido del golpe.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la maldita boca! – Lena se encontraba sobre de mi llorando, furiosa y a la vez, no comprendía porque no me asesinaba ahí mismo.

-Lo lamento-

\- ¡Cierra la boca! - otro golpe fue depositado esta vez cayendo justo en mi boca.

-Chérie-

\- ¡No me llames así! -

 **Lena**

\- ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? - Amélie pareció no comprender muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

-Yo, de verdad lamento lo que hizo Widowmaker- dijo con la mirada baja- No espero que me perdones, pero, espero que puedas perdonar a Amélie-

-Te detesto- Me levante frustrada, en verdad odiaba a Widow, pero ahora, me habían regresado a Amélie

\- ¿Aun recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? -

"¿Y cómo olvidarlo?"

 _-flashback-_

Una fiesta de la Naciones Unidas se estaba llevando a cabo a favor de Overwatch, Lena gracias a un amigo había logrado llegar a la fiesta, aunque si podemos decirlo Lena ya estaba en la mirada de Overwatch como nuevo miembro.

\- ¡Lena! Ven aquí- Una joven piloto veía como Gérard, uno de los más reconocidos agentes de Overwatch la llamaba con un gesto amigable.

Lena corrió como una niña a punto de abrir un regalo que apareció mágicamente debajo del árbol de navidad.

-Dime Gérard- Los ojos de Lena brillaban emocionados ante lo que pudiera decirle, no obstante, su semblante cambio un poco al escuchar las palabras de Gérard

\- ¿Te he presentado ya a mi esposa? - Gérard señalo con el brazo a una mujer de vestido negro y largo, que dejaba ver su espalda por la abertura trasera- Amélie, querida-

La mujer volteo, Lena pudo sentir sus mejillas arder al ver la hermosa mujer que apareció detrás de Gérard, no obstante, después de darse un golpe mental recordó la frase "esposa"

Lena no pudo dejar de pensar en Amélie durante toda la fiesta, aunque, el hecho de que fuera esposa de Gérard le decía lo que no debía hacer.

\- ¿Aburrida? - Lena se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz femenina acercándose detrás de ella.

\- ¿Amélie? – Lena no esperaba esto, después de todo, ella esperaba que Amélie se quedara con su esposo toda la velada- ¿Qué paso con Gerard? –

-Negocios al parecer- Amélie giro para ver como Gerard platicaba con un par de hombres vestidos de traje negro- Siempre es igual- Amélie dejo ver una triste sonrisa.

Amélie saco un cigarrillo largo y blanco, a diferencia de otros a Lena no le molesto el olor de este. Así pasaron la velada, no se dirigieron la palabra durante horas, Amélie con sus cigarrillos y Lena observándola, como viendo una pintura costosa la cual solo podía darse el lujo de observar.

 **3**

Lena y Amélie regresaron al poco tiempo, el ambiente era algo pesado, pero… estaban bien, en general después de un ataque en masa y haber visto como su universo colapsaba, todos se encontraban relativamente bien.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? – Zarya estaba bastante inquieta desde que todos habían logrado pasar por aquel extraño portal, además no había soltado la mano de Mei desde entonces, en este punto, ella parecía estar más nerviosa que todos ahí, lo cual fue una situación extraña incluso para su amada.

-Tengo algunas ideas- Peulleieo volvió a hablar haciendo que todos regresaran sus miradas hacia él- Es algo descabellado, pero si funciona-

\- ¿Qué tienes? - Interrumpió Amari

-Blizzard-

\- ¿Blizzard? - El cuestionamiento fue de incredulidad por parte de Isaac, Alejandro y Ruckuss, aunque la duda fue clara en los miembros de Overwatch.

-Piénsenlo, si vamos con cualquier gobierno quien sabe que nos hagan, por otro lado, Blizzard podría intentar ayudarnos de alguna manera- todos parecían dudar de la buena voluntad que podría tener Blizzard en esta situación, no obstante, ¿Qué otras opciones podían tener a parte de correr y esconderse por el resto de sus vidas?

Después de pensarlo un momento decidieron averiguar dónde estaban y como llegar a las oficinas de Blizzard lo más pronto posible.

-Genial, esto será imposible- Ruckuss había revisado rápidamente junto con Alejandro en un cibercafé su ubicación y la forma más rápida de llegar a las oficinas de Blizzard.

Según la página de internet se encontraban en la zona centro de México, específicamente en la capital de ese país, por lo que tendrían que encontrar la forma de lograr pasar la frontera hacia los Estados Unidos para llegar a California y lograr entrar a las oficinas de Blizzard.

\- ¿Cómo pasaremos la frontera sin llamar la atención? - cuestiono Ruckuss

\- ¿Un pollero? -

-Tendremos que hablarlo con los demás si queremos que esto funcione, además primero que habrá que llegar al norte del país-

 **4**

Llegar a convencer a todos no fue una tarea fácil, aunque nuestro mayor problema era principalmente Winston y Junkrat, uno claramente llamaba de más la atención y el otro se veía increíblemente sospechoso, el primer plan fue rentar un auto y conducir sin descanso hasta la frontera y buscar como cruzar la frontera, el segundo fue vivir ocultos hasta el día de nuestro deceso, claramente este lo desechamos en seguida, finalmente pensamos que si lográbamos llegar a las oficinas de venta en la ciudad de México ellos podrían lograr contactar con Blizzard.

-Por el momento debemos descansar, repasaremos el plan en la mañana- Jack se dispuso a dormir, gracias a Sombra y un cajero teníamos suficiente dinero para varias habitaciones por lo que no nos fue tan complicado que cada quien eligiera su habitación.

Zarya y Mei fueron a una habitación, claramente ellas dos debían hablar.

Dentro de la habitación Mei lloraba sobre el hombro de Zarya y como no hacerlo, Mei otra vez se encontraba en un mundo que desconocía, no era algo que por haberlo vivido fuera menos fuerte para ella, de cierta manera ahora era peor, ella no esperaba volver a pasar por esto.

No obstante, algo hizo que sus pensamientos se alegaran de aquella realidad, algo que provoco que un sabor salado entrara a su boca, Zarya había comenzado a besarla, tiernamente, aunque de sorpresa para Mei, aquel beso la hizo olvidar en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Aleksandra…- Dijo Mei tratando se oponer resistencia.

No obstante, Zarya tomo a Mei por la nuca acercándola más a ella, buscando no soltarse de aquel beso, como si su vida dependiera de ello- Cállate y bésame- Zarya no era una chica muy parlanchina en cuanto a su relación con Mei y aun así sabia como hacer sonrojarla, hacerla llorar y en este caso como hacer que el amor de su vida se olvidara de todos sus problemas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a borbotear por los ojos de Mei, no hubo ninguna resistencia por parte de Mei que se dejó llevar por los grandes brazos de su amada. Mei se retorcía por las caricias de Zarya, cuando los labios de esta bajaron por el cuello de Mei-Ling buscando alcanzar algo más, esta soltó un suspiro, era una mezcla de tristeza y amor, algo que con Zarya experimentaba mucho, algo que siempre terminaba por encantarla y hacerla sentir mejor para sí misma.

La gran mujer soviética comenzó a remover las piezas que conformaban la ropa de Zhou, lentamente, recorriéndolo suavemente con suaves besos, cada uno de estos hace que Mei se retorciera, temblara nerviosa, a la vez la hacía sentirse avergonzada al estar tan sumisa ante su pareja.

Zarya sabía que Mei no tomaría iniciativa esta vez, sobre todo por los hechos recién ocurridos, así que ella lentamente se fue deshaciendo igualmente de toda su ropa. La gran mujer a pesar de la brusquedad que proyectaba, era de los más delicada con su amada. Con su mano recorría perfectamente las curvaturas del cuerpo de la pequeña chica, haciendo que esta suspirara de placer. Zaryanova sentía vulnerable ante aquella chica, algo que no había permitido jamás, Zhou era la primera persona en la vida de Zaryanova que lograba sacarla de su zona de confort, la única que le hizo bajar las defensas.

Los cuerpos de ambas se encontraban chocando en un halo de calor y gemidos, juntos se retorcían, abrazaban, separaban y volvían a iniciar, finalmente un gran choque eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de ambas, esa era la clase de cosa que podía dejar rendida a alguien como Zarya, y Mei al sentir como está la abrazaba protectoramente, su respiración en su nuca y finalmente como está la besaba dulcemente en el rostro, se tranquilizó finalmente, lloro en voz baja y finalmente termino cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **5**

Ana, Pharah y Mercy habían acabado juntas en otra habitación, Pharah se maldijo por los aires por no poder estar a solas con Mercy, ella deseaba tanto tener un rato a solas con ella, y con su madre en la habitación incluso entre ellas se inhibían el menor gesto de afecto. Ana observo la situación y comprendió un poco lo que ocurría por lo que opto por dejar un rato a solas a las chicas- Bueno, creo que iré a la recepción a leer, las luces de este cuarto son molestas- Y tomando un libro y unos lentes que se encontraban en la cómoda del hotel finalmente la mujer desapareció detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Somos tan obvias? - Mercy parecía algo avergonzada al percatarse de que incluso Ana se dio cuenta de cuanto quería tener un tiempo a solas con la peli obscuro.

Pharah se sentó al lado de Mercy propiciándole un beso en los labios- Tranquila, ella entiende estas cosas, después de todo también fue joven-

-Supongo- dijo mirando la puerta tras de sí y removiéndose sobre la cama se fue acercando cada vez más hacia Pharah hasta lograr que sus manos se tocaran.

Pharah parecía algo sorprendida por aquel gesto de Angela, desde hace mucho ella había sido quien tomaba esa clase de iniciativa. Las dos mujeres comenzaron a besarse con ternura, las traviesas manos de Pharah acariciaron la espalda baja de Angela buscando tener más contacto, finalmente Pharah logro abrirse paso a través de los apretados pantalones de la dulce chica, quien al sentir el tacto en su zona más sensible lanzo un pequeño gemido que no hizo más que encender la lujuria de ambas.

Las suaves caricias de ambas pronto comenzaron a tomar un ritmo más acelerado, sus respiraciones al igual que ellas se encontraban agitadas, ambas besaban cada parte de la otra haciéndose estremecer.

\- ¡Fareeha! - Angela había lanzado un gran grito al momento de llegar al clímax, mientras que la morena simplemente caí llena de placer sobre las sabanas de la cama.

-Te amo, Angela- Fareeha giro sobre de si hasta quedar de frente a frente con su pareja.

Angela junto sus labios dulcemente- Yo te amo aún más- una sonrisa se formó en aquellas dos mujeres mientras se abrazaban hasta quedar dormidas.

-Tal parece que hoy dormiré en los sillones de la recepción- una pequeña queja divertida casi inaudible salió de los labios de Amari al ver la escena, al volver a la habitación, la mujer dio media vuelta y regreso a la pequeña recepción de aquel hotel.

Peulleieo termino con Sombra y Diva, aunque esto no era del total agrado de Peulleieo al final la mayoría no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, Peulleieo sabía que ambas chicas ahora "competían" por él, lo cual lo hacía sentir algo usado, pero por suerte las peleas no se presentaban frente a él, muy a menudo.

\- ¡Yo voy a dormir con el! – dijo Sombra arrojando el jabón de la habitación sobre Diva.

\- ¡Tu usa la otra cama, él es mío! – respondió está saltando sobre Peulleieo.

Al final, las dos chicas terminaron durmiendo en el suelo mientras Peulleieo había terminado en la cama por insistencias de las chicas, lo cual la verdad justo ahora no le importaba mucho, ahora dormiría en su universo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ruckuss, Isaac y Lucio terminaron vigilando a Junkrat, Ruckuss e Isaac notaron que Lucio mostraba una gran preocupación por el hombre dentro de la cámara médica, Mercy había dicho que había una pequeña posibilidad de que Junkrat volviera a ser lo que alguna vez había sido, Fawkes, esa persona que Lucio había conocido hace ya bastante tiempo y que ahora se encontraba encerrada en "Junkrat"

Winston y Alejandro terminaron juntos en una habitación más grande que las demás, no habiendo mucho que hacer se dedicaron a dormir, aunque para Alejandro el dormir junto a un gran primate era una tortura, empezando por el calor excesivo del cuarto y contando finalmente los grandes ronquidos de Winston.

 **6**

Al fin la paz reino frente a todo, más allá de las luces neón de la ciudad que se filtraban por las ventanas, todo se encontraba en calma, todos dormían, a pesar de las mentes intranquilas, todas reposaban, todas buscaban descansar.

 **Xxx**

Aquí la primera parte de este cap. sé que este tardo, muchísimo no obstante es difícil escribir algo tan largo, por lo que decidí dividir este cap. en dos partes. Esperen la segunda parte. Pronto saldrá.


End file.
